Day And Night
by Obsession No Es Amor
Summary: Itachi lives during the day, Sasuke lives during the night.Every day Itachi waits for Sasuke to return, but has Sasuke forgotten Itachi? What'll Obito and Shisui do to bring them back together? ItaSasu,KakaObi,
1. Prologue

**Night **1

_It is like vaguely living on the other side of the mirror, the other side of the coin as it flips through the air and lands on the fresh grass. One choice is day and the other is night, in a world where you are neither human nor immortal, you are just dealt a painful way of existence. One that makes no sense and one that makes you understand true loneliness…._

_Then you understand_

_Then you truly understand_

_What it is meant by "Please don't ever let me go" _

_To be so close and make it feel so far away…._

**Prologue**

…_.I love you…But I…._

Every now and then, I wake up with an empty feeling in my chest and the feeling that something is missing…..though I do not believe I ever even had them to begin with. That warmth, that touch and that feeling that over ran through every never ending. It left me gasping for breath that I was not sure if I was even capable of breathing anymore, it was natural, right. Why do I feel so empty? Calming myself down for a while, I take a moment to look out the window to remind myself that I am not living under the sun.

Outside, the night sky glows with the moon and the stars on a huge dark sky. A fresh blanket of air wrapped around the earth. The quiet echoes within itself and I know I should be getting up already to head to school, or else I will be late. The routine is normal with getting up, showering, getting changed and heading down for breakfast.

Usually, mom says that dad is still asleep at this time, so that is why she is the only one who is up to greet me this early in the night. Now that I think about it, I don't ever remember seeing my father nor do I remember his face, it has always been mom the one that has thought me things. She's been teaching me since I was young how to move around without making a sound. It would not be, tolerated for me to make a mistake. If I were to disturb the silence, I would be punished.

Therefore, I always try to stay silent.

So does my Cousin Obito, we don't even talk to each other unless really necessary. Cousin Obito is like my older brother, he takes care of me whenever he can. Sometimes takes me to school, and is always willing to spend at least an hour of fun with me. If he were not here, I guess I would go insane "Sasuke, finish eating and head to school okay" My mom smiles at me and I nod. She is already preparing to head to work, cousin Obito must have already left.

Once I am out of the house, I head over to the high school. Everything is fresh and silent, the glow of the light against the darkness is blinding. It stings my eyes to simply walk into the bright classroom. Everyone whispers, everyone is always reading. We all wait for our teacher to come; she's a female whose name I can't remember. None of us can, so we just end up calling her Miss, all the time and she does not seem to mind.

The clocks ticking is loud, and I keep wondering why ever y time I wake up I know I have tossed and turned during the long day. I cannot stand it, the days are so hot and so hard to sleep in, but it's even harder to stay up. I cannot stand the sun, and I would never plan to even stay up long enough to see it rise above the sky and light it. I hate it.

Yet...strangely enough I can say that I miss it.

It makes me angry. "Settle down class, we are about to begin" The teacher walks in, her voice is soft and melodic that it doesn't even disturb a thing as she makes her way in front of the class. Everyone quietly shuffles into place, sitting down silently and gently. There is only the sound of paper ruffling, pens being uncapped, and the scratching sound of writing as we all start taking notes. The teacher doesn't have to tell us what to write, what to do, we just somehow know.

We've always somehow known.

The only time she says anything directly to us is when she wants us to answer some questions, she calls our name out and we have to respond in a proper manner. She stopped taking roll after the first week of school, no one here ever misses class, so she doesn't have to call out our name. She knows we are here. The nights are so tedious, so boring, and so short. They never last long, no matter how long they feel.

They wash away like a dream in a matter of hours.

Once school lets out, the glow of the moon is still bright and we all walk out on our own. "Sasuke" We are individuals "Would you like to team up with us for the lunar project, of how the faces change in a lunar month" I turned to look at my classmate, and very first friend Kaguya Kimimaro.

"Sure, do we begin tonight?" I ask my voice equally as soft as his. What do we fear? That we will somehow break the night… To break the silence that lingers throughout this time. I am not sure if I can keep living like this.

"If you wish to do so" he tells me. I nod and he leads me to the library where the rest of the group already is. We are all individuals, it's like we know each other way better than anyone else and we know how to find each other. It is hard to even forget each other's names; every whisper gets trapped in the back of your head. The library is eerie, as we make our way to a table were two more males are and one female. We do not acknowledge each other, but we know we are there.

"Sasuke, you look tired. Here" Karin offers me a water bottle, slightly bowing her head in the respect that she had just commented upon my appearance. I take it from her, letting her know that it is okay for her to ask about my sudden appearance. I am usually well rested and sure of myself.

"Thank you"

"Is something bothering you?" she asks, gently pushing in the matter. She wants me to see that she is concerned with whatever my problems might be now. She has always been like an older sister to me, something that makes me wonder about something that I never could truly grasp. Every night has been hard for me, but I had grown fond of the night, but now I was simply confused. "Did you sleep well?"

"I haven't been sleeping soundly lately, actually," I say, as I un-cap that water and take a small sip. It's always like that, small sips, chew your food twenty times and then swallow. Take your time. Nothing is ever rushed. The only excitement we seem to get is when we play sports, and that's just about it. We had once made a plan to stay up during the day, and ended up being punished for it. Therefore, we have not tried anything like that since. "I keep having this particular _daymare_"

"Tell us, it might help you get over them," She urges, every one of them looking at me now. For a moment right there I am speechless, for a moment there I do not want to tell what is on my mind. For my dream was more than warm, it was suffocating. There was someone there with me, someone I know I loved dearly and once held me tight, but who it is, that is hard to tell. All I know……and what really scares me is that it feels like once upon a time I used to…..

"I was walking in the day, under the sun and blue sky….I was having fun in the day…with someone" All of them looked at me with wide scared eyes, to walk during the day.

That was simply insane.

"Let us continue with our work," Kimimaro suddenly said and we all nodded in agreement, no longer wanting to hear about the day. They preferred not to know about it or mention it, and me having dreams about it was freaking me out.

Late that night, when I came home I decided not to eat. Mother seemed concerned about me but I told her that I was tired and not hungry. I got ready for bed and settled with looking up into nothingness, the sun was going to rise soon. I was not sure what I was feeling, it was a heavy sadness that over took me and for the first time in a few years I cried. I hugged myself tight and cried as I buried my head into a pillow, then I was lulled to sleep. The fact that this only happened once in a while, I wished the pain to be gone for the next night to start.

…_.I love you…But I… don't think that I can love you anymore_

* * *

**The sun rose up high in the sky, filling in every shadow with it and the birds began to sing. Dark fathomless eyes closed ready to sleep the new day away. Heavy with tears and burning, he fell asleep with the strong sense of loneliness. On that same and yet different room, equal dark fathomless eyes opened to start of the new day. Reluctantly the owner of those eyes stood up and opened the thick black curtains to let the sun shine inside the dark room. **

**They were to never see the other….**

* * *

So, what do you think of the Prolouge? It won't be all first person, I can't keep up with it very well, but I like doing it once in a while.

Please review!!


	2. These Are The Truths

**Day **2

_Longing, it is more than an emotion._

_When you are cursed to live this type of life, when you wish, you had this person by your side, to hold and embrace. To be driven up to the wall wanting to tear out your hear and scream cause you've had it up to hear, you can't help but be sad and let the sadness wash over you like waves. When this separates you and makes no sense…_

_When a thing as insignificant as the day and night, can create two different worlds and separate you…something you never thought possible, something that can kill you. _

_Something that makes me long for you even more…_

**Chapter One**

These Are The Truths

"Aww man, they simply show the best films at night. But they just won't let us go." Shisui complained as he ate his meal and looked over the paper that listed all the latest hits. To him as everyone else in the day, the night was weird and forbidden. An exotic and dangerous thing that could never be truly explained. "This one would be the bomb to see late at night and three D." he showed it over to Itachi who was silently eating his meal and pondering other things, "Would you be 'My Bloody Valentine' Itachi?" Itachi narrowed his eyes at his cousin; the man was really getting annoying.

"No" Itachi responded, Shisui could not help but laugh at the response.

"Oh! Look, Paranormal Activity!"

"Shisui, sit yourself down" Fugaku scolded. Mikoto on the other side was yawning and couldn't wait to go to bed, she just stayed up long enough to make breakfast and report how Sasuke and Obito were doing. Still, that was not going to be until Itachi and Shisui left for school that morning, Shisui was whom they had adopted when his father, Fugaku's older brother and his wife died. Watching his wife yawn once more, Fugaku decided it was time for the boys to leave for school. "Aren't you two going to be late?"

"Ah, we better go" Shisui always more vocal than Itachi. "Come on cousin" Itachi finished drinking his milk before getting up and leaving. Sounds always filled the house during the day, weather it was pots, pans, the moving of chairs, the television blaring to the voices of people. All, which they made sure, didn't reach any of the two other boys who resided within the house as well. As soon as Fugaku knew that the two boys were far away, he turned to Mikoto.

"So, how are they?"

"Obito is the same, calm and shy as always. Sasuke is still sleeping great during the day. I have not had to get up half the day just to lull him back to sleep. He is no longer going to be nineteen he will soon to be twenty, we need to celebrate it…..may I go to bed now?" She yawned once again, she really did not want to tell Fugaku about some habits Sasuke seemed to be developing lately, after a while Fugaku nodded.

"Go ahead" With them going to bed different times; you had to wonder how they both ever got down to business to have children. Well, it was simple, Mikoto being of the night was pulled into the light by Fugaku, like it always should be when the time is right and a night dweller came ripe of age. At this time, both Day and Night dweller came together to complete each other, it was something special. A bond that could never be broken, it was more, than just love at first sight. As for Mikoto and Fugaku, they had only planned to have one child, Itachi, who was a day dweller.

Then Sasuke was born, a night dweller. He was not even a year old, but he was already committed emotionally to Itachi, this attraction was off the charts and excessively soon for him. For Sasuke not to die by withering away, they had to separate them. Sasuke had been three at the time and Itachi had been six. It fell harder on Itachi who now thinks Sasuke is with their grandmother in another state and country. Slowly Itachi came to accept that, but it was obvious that he was desperate for Sasuke to return to him.

It could not be said completely that it was easy to separate them or for Sasuke to accept it. Thing was that Sasuke at the time had been restless and would try to look for Itachi's bedroom every day, so Mikoto had to leave for three years, according to Itachi it was just a separation time for his parents. The truth was that Mikoto was just making sure Sasuke slept deeply during the day and gradually unknown to her, Sasuke had completely forgotten about Itachi, had forgotten about his older brother.

He had learned to rely on Obito for support.

In those three years, part of her plan was for her to make sure Sasuke forgot Itachi, which she was not sure if he had but she was not going to risk it by asking, but on the other hand, Itachi never forgot Sasuke and would ask about him every now and then. The answer would always be the same, Sasuke is fine, he's with grandma, he's in another state, and no over there he's already a sleep so you can't talk to him. Other countries on the other side of the world have a different time period. No, we will not let you make a long distance call so late at night! Unknown to them Itachi doubted Sasuke's location. Maybe it was not just because of their differences, but their attachment to the other.

It was exceptionally strong.

Yet, slowly that lie that they told Itachi seemed to become true that sometimes they believed it. For now both brothers were living in different worlds, they wondered what would happen once they got to meet each other once again…they feared Itachi would be hurt.

Yet, they had somehow managed, Itachi asked less and less, and Sasuke lived without knowing of his older brother. Obito had fallen into the routine rather quickly, all it had taken was a kick from Kakashi, his former best friend and crush, when he was a child and forever Obito had remained in the darkness, no one yet pulling him out. It was clear that he had forgotten about his love for the silver haired male, but he adapted a routine. He always went to work while Sasuke went to school and they spent time working on homework or reading. Other than that, the times were crucial, like curfews. They could not afford for Sasuke nor Obito to meet any of the day dwellers, until the day dwellers went searching for them.

It was the rule, and it had to be fallowed.

As if was written by a higher being long after Christ and they came into existence. They were not exactly humans, so they did not have their time running. In addition, they weren't exactly immortals with any sort of superstation power of fangs, or bat wings, or magical powers. They were in the middle of it all, born as humans to grow at the age of 18-25, and then they stop. It is like the time around them in frozen; some of them living during the day other's during the night to balance the other out as children. Once they reached a certain age, they came together to complete each other and forever live in harmony.

What would kill them? Well, the Day dweller leaving the night dweller for another day or night dweller would kill them and vice versa. They could make each other live long eternal lives with their destined partner, or they would split and die. Madara had tried to prove it to be differently, he had killed his supposed destined night dweller, and had ended up suffering, his skin had dried up, he had taken his last breath, and he had suffocated and drowned under the light of the full moon. He had wanted a human lover, but the humans would never truly accept them that way. Orochimaru had been another fool to try this and died just as miserable, no matter how much he tried to change who he was.

No one liked to question it, for no one ever did from the beginning.

For them after all, it was as if they themselves were frozen in time and space, at that moment, a perfect picture no matter what angle you looked down at it. So, maybe they were nothing. Death for them could only come in a two-sided coin, leaving your partner or committing suicide. Many attempted suicide when they could not find their one and only, to share a single world with, both in the day and in the night. It drove them insane; the empty feeling of missing something was too great that they could never reach on their own.

That was when the sky cried the most.

"Did you finish your work for today Itachi?" Shisui was much older than Itachi, and the only reason he was acting on such high positive terms was that he feared losing the ability to breathe. It was already hard to keep his breath, every time he woke up, he was suffocating and something told him that his time was up.

He had lost everything.

The day was something he was tired of already.

However, what everything was, that is something he did not know.

"I always finish my work, who do you think I am a porn artist?" Shisui laughed and shook his head. His goofing off is what kept him in the here and now. Either way, now that he was older he had a choice to continue his schooling or start work. For the fact that he wanted to stay close to Itachi and not be alone, he decided to stay in school until Itachi reached the working age. That age was twenty-five.

"Of course not stupid, why do always have to say the dumbest things," Shisui grew silent then and Itachi barely even glanced at him as they continued walking. "Ne, Itachi, what would you do if I was to suddenly wake up dead" now, this, Itachi thought was something of the dumbest things ever side, so he decided to make a joke out of it.

"How the hell do you wake up dead?"

"Itachi, I'm serious. Dawn is like waking up….so….what if I no longer could stand up" Itachi shrugged.

"I really don't know what I would feel" after all, all he kept doing was waiting for his little brother to return. Every morning he woke up with the hopes of seeing him once again, but there was no such luck. During the night, even if he was forced to go to sleep as such an early hour of seven in the night, he couldn't seem to keep his eyes open long enough to protest. He'd always fall asleep despite his wishes his body would no listen.

"What's wrong with us is as if we don't care about anything in this world" Itachi had to agree with him.

"It's boring," He muttered and Shisui smiled. Yeah, for now it was going to be boring, but Itachi would find an escape. Unlike him, who was already dying on the inside and he knew he had little time left. It was too heavy for him. Today he planned to commit suicide. The soon reached their classroom, their desks exactly the way they left them the day before, and the day after that. Never changing.

Everyone was laughing; talking loudly and not really caring if the teacher walked in at any moment or time, the teacher was always later after all. "Hey Itachi! Shisui, come over here!" Naruto, the loudest of them all called out. A huge grin was always painted on his face and it usually managed to get on everyone's nerves, even though at times that was all they ever needed. A smile here and there and Naruto was always there to offer one when needed.

"What's going on?" Shisui asked, a grin splitting his face as well. Sakura, Ino, Neji, and Tenten all stood around him. That was their group, not one more, not one less. "Oh, you are looking at the movies as well"

"Yeah, we are planning on staying up late at night and sneaking out to see it!" Naruto then pouted as he crossed his arms "I never really understood why we are the only ones who go to sleep at seven; there are so many other kids who go out and go to sleep until ten"

"Maybe because they don't have curfews" Ino made a face "Our parents really are strict and unfair for not letting us out, Itachi and Shisui are also seniors already! Well, Shisui is a super senior, Itachi is twenty-two, Shisui is twenty-five, and they are still going to sleep early." Ino huffed and then looked up as a thought came to mind. There was something fascinating about it all in the end. I mean, she swore, her parents stayed up late! She as well as everyone else was already twenty-one, they wanted to stay up late.

"Yeah" Sakura agreed "and while we are at it, let's make it a horror movie, Valentine's day is coming to a close and My bloody Valentine is hot on the screen, we deserve to see it three D with all the scary eerie air of the night!" Everyone nodded.

This is why Kakashi was late.

It was up to him to monitor conversations in class. Now he knew who were the ones who wanted to get busted tonight, but they were not going to make it out of their bedroom doors. With that he went on with calling parents and their children's thoughts. Every one of them in their having fun and speaking loudly. At least, that was until Iruka-sensei walked by and distracted him. "Kakashi" He greeted with a flirting smile.

Beautiful.

"Iruka" he purred making the brown haired man blush and then Iruka waved away as he begun to walk back down the hall. It was always like that, a flirt here and there, but never would they go beyond that. To think about him in a sexual way was one thing…..actually doing it with him, seemed so wrong. It was something he couldn't understand, but the nights were sure hard to sleep in now. He wanted to meander around every dark corner in search of something new.

But the thought of it alone even scared him. Just like all these children were excited about what might hide in the dark, he too was curious and yet they all feared it. It was like a secret hidden that they were all to scare to find out about until they could hold off no longer and simply had to go out in the dark and look for it.

Though, he was tonight, but not these kids. They were much too young. He was in his late thirties, who cared about what happened to him. Iruka certainly didn't, he was just a tease from here and there, never looking for anything. Getting pissed off and deciding that it was time for class he got up from his spot and opened the door. All the students kept talking until he closed the door loudly behind him and made them all stiffen.

"Alright class, time to get in your seats" There was loud shuffling and people tripping and cursing at one another. "Today we are going to learn a bit about the night" He smirked; there was only a few things to know about the night. It was somehow short and yet tedious.

* * *

After Class

"I swear Kakashi grows insane every day!" Cried out Sakura as she pulled at her hair. All the things he had said about the night, the creatures. It all scared the crap out of her! "Come on, singing insects called crickets, he's got to be on crack!" she emphasized that by cracking her own fingers.

"Calm down forehead, he was just telling it as it is, he's an elder, he should know. I bet there is no one telling him he can't stay up late at night. He probably parties while we are all asleep," Ino said as she begun to laugh. The thought of Kakashi partying was simply hilarious, he was simply to old! Though, she had to admit, for someone who claimed to be thirty, he looked to be around his twenties and hot, with lots of energy.

"I think it sound cool though!" Naruto chirped in "I wonder what they look like, the description of something small, gray, with six legs and all….it's unbelievable! Though butterfly's also have multiple legs and so do bee's they fly…." Shisui petted Naruto on the head.

"Never stop that mind of yours from being so open to new ideas" He said and then looked over at Itachi who looked indifferent to everything. He hardly ever spoke a word, he was always thinking. Always had this serious look on his face, it was almost as if he has been waiting for something this whole time…..yet it never seemed to come. It seemed to elude him to the point Itachi sometimes snapped out of nowhere. "So, are we all game for tonight?" he asked.

Itachi nodded his head.

"For sure!" Naruto and the others cheered. Why wouldn't they be?

"This is sure going to change a lot of destiny" Neji said, "Though. Something tells me that we are not going to get away with it"

"True, they probably already know that we are planning it" With that thought in mind they all headed home, in hopes that maybe tonight they would be able to escape.

* * *

As it was, as the clock turned to seven at night, all of them were already in bed and asleep. Except for Shisui who felt like there was something, he needed to do before he took his own life. Close by, Kakashi started patrolling the area, waiting for something as well. So far, there was nothing, but it was the first time they saw the setting sun.

They both hoped this night could mean something.

* * *

Thank you for all who reviewed!! THANK YOU!! Well, I was thinking the first chapter would be odd, but as the story goes, it'll all be an odd tale. I hope I can keep writing it and that you'll all enjoy.

Please Review.


	3. Growing Up Brings Separation

**Night** 3

**Chapter 3 **

Growing Up Brings Separation

Uchiha Sasuke awoke from slumber ready to start a new night. The first thing he did was head to the attached bathroom in his room and took a shower, changed into his uniform and brushed his teeth and then he headed down stairs. Every curtain in the house was close, the place was lit in only a dim light and there was no sounds around. Stopping at the end of the hall, he pulled the curtain back and was taken in by the night; it was a cold one at that. Once he reached the kitchen his mother was right there, his lunch prepared and she was getting ready to go to work. "Here sweetheart, this one is for you and this one is for Obito, leave together and have a nice night"

Sasuke simply nodded and took his lunch all the while wondering when Obito was going to be down. He then glanced from the clock that read eight at night to the television, a black box that he never really paid attention to, the only time he was required to watch it was when he needed to watch the news for a homework assignment. Would there be any harm at watching any other channel... Perhaps there was something more than a boring man talking about the weather and other events that went on during the night. Deciding to turn it on, Sasuke got startled by the high volume it had that it made him nearly jump out of his skin.

For those during the day it would be consider normal, but at this time. It was excessively loud. Sasuke seemed frozen as the television blared in a weird doodled show of cartoons. It captivated him, the words practically being shouted at him and then it suddenly went off and he relaxed, the silence returned. He had not noticed that his heart was racing so fast it felt like it was going to burst and he had not noticed the tension on his body. His breathing evened then and he looked over his shoulder "Good night cousin Obito" He greeted.

"Good night Sasuke" their voices were soft and melodic, embracing the night around them. "Would you like me to pick you up from school tonight?" Sasuke shook his head as he went over to get a glass of milk. The cup was gently set on the table, the milk gently poured and then it was put away. Sasuke took his glass and sipped it. Unaware to Sasuke, that same glass had been used that morning to serve Itachi milk.

"No thank you, I know you'll be busy"

"Not so much today"

"Oh, is something happening" Obito shook his head and shrugged Sasuke nodded and looked out the window to the glowing moon. Guess he was not the only one feeling like there was something bad coming, Obito could feel it as well.

"We better get going" Obito said and Sasuke followed him out, the glass of milk that Sasuke was drinking still full. It was simply left there and forgotten as the lights were turned off and they headed out the door. They headed to Obito's truck, the one that was usually kept in the garage under a thick blue sheet, and they headed out, the engine barely making a sound. Once Sasuke was at school Obito decided to return home to get some last minute things, what he did not expect was to see someone there. Someone he could not remember ever seeing in his whole life, and yet seemed familiar.

"Cousin Obito" The strange person had said and Obito backed away. They were standing outside, under the warm glow of an orange light and the sound of crickets singing their lullaby.

"Who are you?" Obito hissed coming into a defensive stand ready to attack if necessary and Shisui was confused. This was his cousin right? The one who moved away to live with his aunt who lived in another country…..just like Itachi's younger brother had moved to live with his grandmother. His cousin was older than him, he should be able to remember him instantly….right?

"Cousin…."

* * *

Looking around as he usually did, Kakashi found nothing out of place. The nights were always so silent and no one was around to tell him anything. It was sort of a favorite time of his, though he wished he could sleep it away. Lately he had been losing sleep and it had been tiring him out a lot. He was about to head home to go to bed when he noticed two figures off in the distance, each of them looking like they were in a standoff.

Quickly he rushed to the other side, hoping that he could catch these delinquents and bring them in for punishment when he stopped. "Don't give me that bullshit Obito, I am your cousin!" Obito, it was Uchiha Obito, the boy he had rejected when they were still young, he had grown. Sexy and ripe, as he could see, from his head down to his toes, Kakashi's breath was stolen before he could even utter a single word. He never thought he was ever going to see Obito ever again, now all he could to was stare…

"Cousin…?" Obito wondered. There was only one cousin that he knew and that was Sasuke. Though, now that he recalled back, he did have some others. What was this one's name, he knew it, it was at the tip of his tongue "Shisui?" He asked tilting his head and Shisui nodded enthusiastically.

"See! I knew that you knew me!" Shisui sighed and then said "What are you doing up so late, did you just get in back into town?"

"Late?" Obito asked straightening his head and leading a smile tease on his lips "what are you talking about, it's very early in the night, only nine o clock" He slowly said as he looked as his watch. Every word he spoke was softly serene and soft that it confused Shisui even more. "Though, I am going to be late for work, you can come with me but you can't stay" Shisui grinned and followed as Obito walked into the house. Kakashi on the other hand stayed behind wondering what he should do.

"Oh! I see. You work during the night so this is like day to you….wait weren't you in" he paused mid speech when he saw that Obito was going into his room. "Hey that's…… my room…." he hissed and stopped talking when they went in and nothing that was his was there, everything was dark, everything was neat.

This was not his room.

"Obito" he swallowed hard "What exactly is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean….my room is supposed to be here…..why" Obito was before him in a flash.

"You should be in bed Shisui," then he paused "Though, you might have reached the time for mating. Are you going to follow through and ask Uncle Fugaku about the rules, overall the night and day ordeal I've decided not to yet though….." he was cut off when he saw Kakashi standing by his doorway his eyes wide.

"Day…...and night" Kakashi mumbled. Shisui on the other hand ran out of the room to look down the hall, everything looked normal, this was supposed to be his room! Why was it suddenly Obito's…? What about Itachi's room? Running toward Itachi's door he opened it only to find a room painted in blue, a serene place with no mess at all. It was not Itachi's red messy room.

"Kakashi" Obito whispered and after such a long time he felt his heart kick and start to beat so hard that it left it breathless, scared, and confused all at the same time. So many memories came rushing back and it made him want to cry, he was not supposed to be feeling any of these emotions. Why were all of them up at the night! Why weren't they in bed like every day dweller there was! He needed to talk to aunty Mikoto, or maybe find uncle Fugaku. "You should all be in bed" He snapped, his voice barely rising.

"Shouldn't you be the one who needs to be in bed, Obito" Kakashi smirked under his mask; it had been some time since he had seen this feisty little Uchiha. He had never expected to see Obito ever again, since he had rejected him after all and this kid was nothing but a crybaby. They were so young back then that he could not believe that, he even remembered the crybaby Uchiha. Looking out the window, Obito knew it was still early, but if he could not get these two, back into their room Sasuke was going to see them and then questions would rise.

"I have to get rid of you both" he hissed, Shisui walking back into the room only to freeze when he heard Obito's cold and horrifying voice.

* * *

Sasuke was getting out of his fourth class when the teacher called out to him, "Yes miss," he said as politely as he could making her smile. She handed him a green note and he read it over.

"Someone has come to pick you up, I suggest you go to the attendance office and check out" Sasuke slowly nodded his head and headed out. This was weird, he has never been excused to be out of school, and especially not when he had two classes left. Had something happened to his mother? To his cousin Obito? Once he reached the attendance office and opened the door, a man with an angry look in his face stood there next with his cousin Obito who had a black eye.

"Cousin, what has happened?" he asked as he briskly and silently walked over to him and gently touched his eye. Obito sighed and pulled back at the pain making Sasuke back away for the moment. "Sorry" Sasuke murmured and Obito shook his head.

"It's alright" Obito regarded the older man with a gentle nod his way "Your father and I are here to get you"

"What, why?" Sasuke was skeptical.

"Don't ask questions Sasuke, let us go now" Sasuke was surprised by the volume of his father's voice. The man came near him, placed a hand on his shoulder, and pushed him forward towards the door as gently as he could. What was going on? Why was his father the one that was picking him up? and where was mother? Deciding to hold back on all of his questions, he allowed his father to guide him out of there and they headed to a bright red car.

The blinding color of red was a shock for Sasuke's eyes.

Once they were inside the car, the surprise kept on coming, when his father turned it on the music that blasted through the radio scared him to hell and back. The reaction made Fugaku want to laugh; his son really had been living in a quiet and dark world for too long. "Can you please turn that off father?" Sasuke politely asked, his voice barely heard over the music. Fugaku decided to turn it off for the sake of both night dwellers in the car; he was only amused more when both boys sighed in relief. It was so different from Shisui and Itachi who would have asked to turned it up even louder.

Leaving the parking lot was the first thing, taking them out to eat was the next. "Now, both of you, we need to talk about some things that might change" Sasuke hated change as much as Obito did, they got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. As for what had happened earlier, Obito had ran out of the room calling out to his uncle and Kakashi had ran away while Shisui had gotten into trouble and had been knocked out then sent to bed.

Fugaku was going to have to talk to him in the morning as well as Mikoto and Itachi. For now he had to deal with Sasuke and Obito. Once inside they ordered and sat down, silently waiting to be called that their order was ready to be picked up "What's going to change dad?" Sasuke asked after a while, childish even the way he spoke.

"Well, sometimes things change" Fugaku closed his eyes "and I fear that both of you might no longer be together to keep each other company" Obito looked confused but intrigued, as for Sasuke he looked torn, he did not want to let go of Obito. He was the only real friend he had to spend the nights with; no one else was his cousin either! He wouldn't be able to take it, to spend every night alone doing nothing, He and Obito always hanged out……why! Before Sasuke could voice out his thoughts his father firmly said "It's not a bad thing, is good, Sasuke I know that you are clingy to your cousin but you have to accept it"

"B-but father…." Sasuke just let the tears run down his cheeks as he softly sobbed, he was trying hard to keep every emotion up. Usually he was very good at hiding every emotion, but this was Obito, his cousin, his best friend. It was enough that he had already lost something that he did not even know what it was; he could not afford to lose Obito as well. Fugaku ignored him and turned to Obito, unable to look at Sasuke's crying face.

"Obito, as for you, I want you to come to my office before curfew tonight" Obito's and Sasuke's eyes widen… Obito was leaving tonight. That was why his father had called out to them? This was all? Sasuke stood up from his chair so suddenly that it even startled Fugaku. "Sasuke?" he asked, careful not to provoke more of the boy. He took note that Sasuke was no longer crying, but his face was inert.

"I….I'm going back to school" he said, and started to walk away.

"Sasuke, let me drive you there" Fugaku tried to offer, but Sasuke just waved and left. Obito stared after him and sighed.

"I'll talk to him tonight before meeting you, if you would allow" Fugaku nodded his head and settled down. Mikoto had told him that Sasuke had been through a deep depression since they separated him from Itachi that Obito had become something meaningful to Sasuke. To have that last shred of hope taken away from him would surely make Sasuke feel even more depressed, but this time they could talk to him more and make sure he understood.

"Please, do so"

* * *

Later that night, Obito was in the kitchen waiting for Sasuke to come, but it was already getting late and his little cousin had still not returned. Getting even more worried he decided he was going to go out and search for him, the sun would be rising to bring dawn and Sasuke could not get caught out in the light. Getting his shoes and running outside, he ran to the park where he was sure to find Sasuke meandering around thinking about running away and many other things.

It was not a new thing; the park always seemed to be Sasuke's refuge. It did not take long for him to search, in a particular are he sat in a bench.

He was contemplating everything. Obito sighed, this was going to be the hardest thing ever, he did not want to leave Sasuke in such a lonely state. Still, his time had come for him to grow up, Sasuke on the other hand still had a lot more growing up to do, the boy looked so lost, but soon, soon he will reach hit time and he will not be lonely. He slowly reached Sasuke, who had not looked up once he had reached him, he leaned down to see his eyes look so lost.

"Sasuke" he called out, the small raven looked up, his pale face slightly pink from the eyes, cheeks, and nose all do to the tears that kept leaking out of his eyes. Every tear that he had fought to hide, so he would not allow Obito or his father to know his pain, fell down from his cheeks to the ground forgotten. It tore at Obito's heart and he stared at him with concern bringing his hand down to brush his hair away from his face. That just made more tears fall down from Sasuke's eyes, and the smaller Uchiha pushed his hand away.

"It's not fair," he said, his voice raspy from all the crying he had done and stood to walk away "It's not fair, why do you have to go? I don't want you to" Obito smiled. Sasuke clung to everything that could make him not feel so lonely, even though he would always feel it.

"But I am not leaving Sasuke" Sasuke looked over his shoulder to his cousin confused, his tears shortly stopping. He brought his own hand up to clean the tears from his eyes and his tongue peeked out to lick his lips.

"But father just said" he started but stopped there. Obito smiled and walked over to Sasuke once more, placing a hand on his shoulder, but did not leave it there. It would be rude to do so, it was just for Sasuke to listen to him.

"If you'd like I'll greet you ever night, or get you up just at dusk" Obito's gentle words made Sasuke want to smile, but he did not. Sasuke had wanted to say sure, but that would be putting a burden on Obito. His father would be displeased and just as his father said he had to grow up that he was being selfish. So after a while he smiled, a fake smile, and shook his head.

"Don't" He brought up his pinkie "Just promise me that you won't forget me and that we'll see each other again" Obito smiled and wrapped his own pinkie around Sasuke's pinkie, all Sasuke could do was hope that he would see Obito again.

"I promise, we'll certainly see each other again"

* * *

Thank you for all who reviewed! This is where it gets more interesting…I guess. After all, Shisui and Obito are going to find out a couple of things they did not know before. I hope you are all enjoying this story!

Please Review.


	4. Lingering Pain From The Past

_To start this story of my life, with a given first line. I would chose one I was familiar with. _

_I heard someone say, a long time ago "If I could go there a second time…" It lingered in my mind and it repeated itself, as if it were a broken record. What would happen if I went there a second time? I no longer had the shadows of the dark covering my face, covering my emotions, and I was lost in a turmoil that could not stop spinning inside my head. The pain was suffocating, the sting of his words from the past had me thinking, and maybe this is the end._

_So, I never thought there was going to be a 'second' time for me. Why should anyone have a second time to do anything, and yet he we are, I do not know how many years later, and I do not want to know how long it has been. All I know, this is the beginning of this started story of mine._

_If I where to go there a second time I would… _

**Chapter 4 **

Lingering Pain From The Past

It was dawn and Sasuke was asleep in his bed, for the first time Fugaku himself had tucked him in, and listened to his youngest son's even breathing. He had stared upon his son's face, caressed his hair, and then walked over to the window where the sun was soon going to spilling in from and made sure that thick black curtain were moved out of the way. The sun light had to touch even an inch of the room for it to change and bring out Itachi's room. They both soon stepped out and waited for the sun to come up.

Soon every day-dweller was going to wake up and Obito was going to return to that world of the day. Fugaku sat down in the hallway couch looking out the window and so did Obito, feeling exhilarate that he was watching the sunrise and all. How long had it been since he had witnessed such a magnificent sight?

"Today, you need to learn as much as possible and be ready to take Shisui's position, ask Shisui for one of the elder male Day uniforms," Obito nodded his head at his uncle's request.

He was confused, why is he taking over Shisui's position in the day world? Was it not Shisui, who had matured as well, should he not be looking for his mate as well…? Oh, wait. Shisui would have to find his mate in the night world first, before permanently returning to the day and night cycling world. Just like, he was going to have to find his mate of the world of light, before it turned him insane. Mate searching, as he had heard, was the toughest and complicated process with limited time.

He just hoped he would meet his dead line.

Once morning came around, Fugaku had descended down stairs to do whatever he was going to do and Obito found himself in Shisui's room and watched him sleep. Shisui who woke up feeling tired just blinked at first before screaming his surprise of Obito being there. It was not every day that you woke up to someone staring down on you! "Co-cousin Obito!" he growled, "What are you doing in my room, get out, get out" Obito only smiled and said.

"But I need a uniform to go to school" Before the pale raven knew it, he was being throw out with a dark gray uniform covering his face. He looked it over and made a face, the night dwellers uniform was much better than this one. The night dwellers consisted of casual code designed dark pants, under black shirt, and two tops of white and then a dark over one. The day one was made of dress code pants, a white shirt, and a light blue over top.

Oh well, there was not much that he could do about it all.

Heading to the bathroom, he took a shower and changed into his new uniform. Once he was down stairs, he was not expecting to see his aunt there as well. Mikoto smiled at him and hugged him tight before letting him sit down to breakfast. Itachi and Shisui both looked up in shock as well, for one Itachi was not expecting his cousin to be here. Neither of the young males where, Shisui had believed that this morning had been some kind of bad dream or joke.

Obito swiftly sat down as he got food placed in front of him. He stared at it and then slowly began to eat. Chewing his food thoroughly. Itachi and Shisui just stared at the other male with confused look on their faces when Fugaku's throat clearing caught their attentions.

"Itachi, Shisui" Fugaku's stern voice filled the kitchen as Mikoto left them so she could go to sleep. She was glad for the distraction that Obito provided and she also wished him the best of luck, but that was about as much as she could do. There was a short silence before Itachi and Shisui responded to the older male in the room.

"Father"

"Uncle"

Fugaku drank some tea and then said, "Obito will be joining you for classes from now on, so teach him everything you know. As for you Shisui, come here right after school, I need to speak to you about something" Out of all of them Itachi was the one who was the most confused, something was not right here and he knew it. Where had Obito been all these years and why was he back now? It did not make any sense and what would his father have to say to Shisui. Flicking his gaze from everyone at the table to the kitchen clock, he got up and made his way out of the kitchen, leaving three confused people staring at his retreating back.

Fugaku was not sure if perhaps Itachi was bother by what was going on, he knew his eldest son was a perceptive person. He had no doubt in his mind that his son knew something was going on here, as much as he wished to be discreet about it, there was no way to fully hide it. Itachi was going to be asking questions as well if he did not cover some ground with him and had a talk with Itachi as well. As to what he was going to say, he had no idea. "Itachi" Fugaku whispered under his breath. He had wondered before all this if maybe Itachi was going to have a hard time accepting this, Sasuke at the end had taken it well. Yes, all he will have to do it talk with his son before bed tonight.

With Itachi outside, that was not the case. He was angry, but not because Obito was going to be here and all that. It was the fact that it was Obito and not Sasuke, not his baby brother. When was he going to come back? Maybe he should ask his father again. Maybe this was a sign that his younger brother would soon be home, or maybe that was too much to ask for. He knew he should stop thinking about his brother, and stop all his longing, it was foolish after all. He should really grow up…

Itachi had been lost in thought that he had not noticed Obito nor Shisui come near him. Obito surprised him by hugging him around the neck; he was much taller than him or Shisui. "Hey Cousin Itachi, all this time and you don't even say hello, only walk away like you own the world" Obito's strangely soft melodic voice taking Shisui and Itachi aback for a moment, but they didn't pay much attention to it. Itachi, on the other hand, was about to say a smart mouth remark when he turned to look at him, and saw how his incredibly pale skin glowed under the sun.

"You are pale," he blurted and Shisui took note of it as well.

"You certainly are, weren't you going to go live somewhere near a farm where there was a lot of sun? Shouldn't you be sun burned?" Shisui asked and Obito shook his head. This left Itachi and Shisui in thought when out of nowhere Shisui yelled, "Are you a vampire!" Obito and Itachi stared at him for a while before Obito erupted out laughing.

"Do you think I am?" he said as he suddenly stopped. He shook his head and let go of Itachi. "I've been just living with grandma" He winked. He had Itachi's interest now, though Obito did not know. All, his uncle had told him to say was that he was with grandma, and to not say nothing more of where he really was all this time. Especially not to mention anything else about where he had been or whom to Itachi, he had never thought much about it that was until Itachi said:

"Really, Then why didn't Sasuke come back with you?" The longhaired male asked and Shisui nodded his head in agreement.

"Sasuke?" Obito asked, pronouncing the name slowly in every syllable. Now he had understood what his uncle meant, what was he going to say now? For If, he said that he did not know Sasuke, he would worry Itachi. Alternatively, make a mess out of it all "Sasuke's just fine; he wanted to stay over there longer though. He didn't want to have to switch schools and go through the whole making new friends ordeal" To tell the truth, Obito had no idea whether Sasuke even remembered who Itachi was. "I….uh" He decided not to say it.

"What?" Itachi persisted. He was desperate to hear anything about Sasuke; his name mentioned in any conversation just excited him to no end. He could never get sick of hearing of his baby brother, still it seemed as people around him did not understand that. Just hearing about Sasuke made him extremely happy, just knowing something more about his little brother made his day a little brighter. That was all he wanted, to hear in the least, Sasuke's voice again, and have a conversation with him, if he was not allow to see him, or even hug him.

"Uh….he's going to be twenty soon, just in case you needed to know" Itachi tilted his head he knew….but.

"Is Sasuke returning on his twentieth birthday?" Hope grew in Itachi.

"Uh, not sure" He really wanted to tell Itachi about Sasuke, how he was closer than he knew. He could see Itachi was eager to hear it all, but he hesitated and stayed regrettably silent about all the details. "He's thinking about it though" At least, he hoped Sasuke would return soon. Shisui on the other hand smelled something fishy, like last night when he had gone into Itachi's room and it had not been Itachi's room, at the moment.

"Is there any way that I can contact him?" Itachi asked. _I miss him very much….._

"Uh, no there isn't. Besides the fact that Sasuke might be asleep right now, grandma's phone is broken" Obito smiled as much as he could. Itachi on the other hand was disappointed that he was not going to be able to hear Sasuke's voice any time soon, but knowing that perhaps he will come in his twentieth birthday meant the world. Shisui on the other hand was wondering if he should say something about what Obito had just said, but kept quiet as they made their way to class. Once inside, Obito looked around the classroom and frowned.

It was not the same as in the night, and it was all bright. He was aware of it all, but he was unsure of how to say anything about it without sounding even more suspicious "Too loud" he murmured in a low voice. No one seemed to hear him, but everything about this classroom was blinding. Every color and even the sun and blue sky had been, ever since he stepped out of the house. Soon a boy with bright blue eyes and blond hair came running their way with a smile on his face.

To Obito, he would say that the boy was the epitome of Day.

"Hey you guys!" He then stared at Obito, not knowing who he was "Who's he?" Everyone stopped talking then and turned to the pale male in between Shisui and Itachi. Obito did not even feel embarrassed; he did not feel anything as many stared at him with wonder. Though he was unsure of what to do in such a situation, was he supposed to say something? "Care to introduce him?" Naruto grinned.

"Oh, this is cousin Obito" Shisui elbowed him on the side of his ribs making Obito grunt and double over at the pain that rushed him. What the hell kind of nudge was that?

"That hurt," He said and everyone stared at him once again, his voice had been soft and smooth as silk in everyone's ears. Obito looked up when the bell rang and was confused as to where the professor was now "When does the professor return to class?" he asked, the question regarded to Itachi who had a much more level head than everyone here. Everyone else was left intrigued by Obito's soft nature that every boy and girl was left breathless.

For once in a long time the classroom was silent, the only one not bothered by that fact was Obito who enjoyed the silence. It was as if he did not know the joy of bubbling laughter, blaring voices, and excitement of the day. "Why is everyone suddenly so quiet?" Sakura called out. Everyone looked away and started to talk amongst each other about the new addition to the classroom.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei always comes in late" Itachi responded, he wondered now if maybe he should consider the way he talked to Obito. Obito slowly nodded his head, but then he heard something, and he walked near the door. Everyone's eyes followed his graceful movements and once again the classroom grew silent, Obito was sure that he heard a gasp behind the door. He opened it and in fell Kakashi, falling face first into the floor before Obito who just glared at him.

Everyone was shocked that Kakashi had fallen down to the floor, an orange book on his hand. Feeling embarrassed, Kakashi stood up and scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Good morning class, I see you have all met the new student." Obito tilted his head, he remembered Kakashi's name and all, as to from where and why, he had no idea.

However, it was painful, that he could tell.

"You are the pervert from last night" he commented, cutting off anyone who was about to speak, and since the class was silent they all heard it.

"Ack" Kakashi did not know how to respond to that, "Pervert is such a strong word" He said, and collected himself as best as he could. Before he knew it, Obito was making a fool of him and Kakashi could not understand it.

"Actually is an overused term," Obito smiled softly as he turned away, trying to ignore the pain in his chest and at the same time wondering where it was eliciting from. "For the expensive use of it, somehow it has lost meaning." He finished. Everyone was still staring at him, Obito then turned back to Kakashi "So where shall I sit for today?" There were no extra desks, but Obito overly intrigued Kakashi.

Kakashi did not know what to do, he just wanted to do anything to comfort the boy he had not seen in a long time, and somehow had missed. "You can sit in my desk, but also, will you join me for lunch" It bothered Obito, as pain shot his chest.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" It was indignant, but in his soft voice, he doubted anyone caught it.

Kakashi was left speechless, all the while everyone had the same thought in mind '_This is going to be interesting'_ For one, everyone always thought there was something between Kakashi and Iruka, all the seemingly pointless flirting that they did every now and then. Then Obito comes and Kakashi is acting as if he had just seen a man for the first time, the expression in his eye unreadable. It was a new development for Kakashi.

Something that none of them could name alone.

* * *

It was a date.

At least, in the name.

Well Kakashi had a hard time admitting that to Obito, he had not seen him in so long and he could not explain why it felt so good to see him now. His whole life felt complete now, and he was glad that Obito had returned to him, after he had rejected him when they were mere children. Obito was always so sweet, such a crybaby and just now, Kakashi could see how soft and melodic he was. He could not help but to like the way he spoke, moved, acted, and he knew he was falling in love before he could even catch himself. At least, if not he knew he no longer wanted to hurt Obito. He wanted to see him smile for real.

"Kakashi" Hearing his name fall out of those lips made him nearly jump out of his seat in attention; usually he always ignored the people he asked out in dates. They were simply, one nightstand's, but for Obito, it was different. He was making an effort here. Kakashi had caught on to it, but he had been doing things he had never done. He stared at the young Uchiha, smiled at him, even went as far as to act as a gentle man towards him to change his view as a pervert in his mind. "Why did you ask me out?"

Obito was still feeling the sting in his chest, his entire being that he could not place, but he wanted to know what had caused it…was it…rejection? He could not name it, it was not like the pain that he felt when Shisui hit him, this pain was more emotional and it made him want to cry. He could feel the tears nearly gather into his eyes and want to break out, but he refused to let them fall. It was a stubborn act, but he felt as though he was losing.

Kakashi on the other hand, was not even thinking and had lost himself deep in Obito's dark complicated eyes, that he had not rational idea in his mind. He just wanted to feel complete and make Obito not look at him with such an accusing gaze "Marry me" This caused Obito, who had decided to drink something to help him swallow the lump in his throat, to spit out his drink on Kakashi, who felt as though he had just been blessed with this angels spit. Obito gained color in his cheeks, a nice pink glow that made Kakashi want to melt. He himself was not aware of what he had just asked for.

"Marry you?" Obito questioned his voice too loud for even himself that it made him look away. It was an embarrassing statement and a hurtful one at that. Kakashi then reacted.

"Ah! You don't have to give me your answer now" that seemed to relax his pale angel, for then he turned to him and blessed him with a small smile. Obito could feel his heart wrench and his heartstrings be pulled, as if by a tight grip that suffocated his chest in the process. Besides always being near Sasuke, he always felt alone, so alone, and in pain. At the moment, he did not know what to say though, he had a limited time and if Kakashi was not the one then he wanted to get rid of him fast.

It was already painful being around him, as much as it also made him feel nervous and all other kinds of emotions that he could not name all at once. So the words that came out were irrational, but his mind was going a million thoughts an hour, he needed something concrete to cling onto before he became insane "Alright, in a month time, I'll give you an answer" Kakashi's jaw dropped. He had never expected Obito to want and play with the idea of marrying him, but if he would, Kakashi would make sure this man fell head over heels in love with him. That the mere thought of being apart from him would send him in a panic.

Obito had begun eating his meal in a completive mood while Kakashi watched him, reminding him so much of a child. He had to remind himself once again that he was staring, thing was that he could not bring himself to care. He wanted to stare at Obito all day and night, for the rest of his eternal life.

He was so focused on Obito that he did not notice when Iruka walked into the room. The brown haired lively male was way past yesterday's news. Iruka on the other hand did not fail to notice that Kakashi was having an extremely low and secretive conversation with a little raven boy. The fact that the raven was beautiful could only make him jealous at the fact that he had all of Kakashi's complete attention. Kakashi had never truly looked so attentive before…

He frowned as he near the table with some of his fellow educators "Who is that with Kakashi?" he asked one of the teachers.

The teacher looked up and shrugged "Some kid he just decided to come with today, he didn't even look our way or greet us, he just sat down and started eating with him" Iruka was startled by the words, and his chest constricted in jealousy, but he would never admit that he had a liking for the silver haired teacher.

"I say that Kakashi is in L.O.V.E, his eyes are twinkling in an adoring way! Not once whatsoever has he looked at his orange book," Tsunade added, she was so happy for Kakashi. "I think we'll see a much decent Kakashi from now on" Iruka felt anger rise in him; he did not want Kakashi to change. He wanted him to stay his perverted self and to praise him! He wanted Kakashi's eyes to follow him everywhere and only be for him.

"I'm going to go say hello" Iruka said as he set his cup down, he had not even gotten himself coffee as he moved to head towards Kakashi and his new 'interest'. Tsunade's eyes widen, but she was too late to stop him.

Obito had slowly started to enjoy himself as he tried to embrace his pain and fill his void with Kakashi's sweet whispering words when he caught a glimpse of a brunet as he came their way and looked over at Kakashi and said, "So, you want to hang out tonight" an offer he knew Kakashi could not afford to decline. Iruka's ears perked at the low voice. What was that kid talking about 'tonight,' there was no such thing for them, they had curfew. Kakashi dumbly nodded, with this melted dumb look on his face, even if his face was half covered by a mask his expressions were clear. Obito had been scared of being rejected and felt as though he was being intruded on as the brunet reached their table.

He did not even look up at the male at first, his eyes fixed on Kakashi. The feeling of wanting to cry returning to him "Uh, hello" Iruka said waving "Who's your date Kakashi?" Kakashi seemed to snap out of his dream state and looked up at Iruka. Though the brunet was not a sight he wanted to see, he was nothing but an annoyance at the moment, since this time had been preordained for him and his Obito.

"Oh, Iruka" Kakashi did not even look at him for two seconds before he was back to staring at Obito with a sigh. Obito seemed to catch his gaze and smiled with a blush painting his face.

"Stop looking at me that way" Obito muttered in a low and shy voice that kicked at Kakashi's heart. The pain was still there, but with Kakashi's reassuring words, Obito felt like he was blindly following him into the unknown and he was scared. This time Iruka could see why Kakashi was incredibly fascinated by the raven-haired male. Even so, it still pissed Iruka off more than it should, Kakashi should only be fascinated by him.

"Iruka, this is Obito" Kakashi said proudly, somehow Obito made him feel pride. Made him feel a whole other world of emotions "and if I am lucky, he'll marry me and be my bride" Kakashi winked up at the brunet. The words echoed in Iruka's head and nearly killed him.

"WHAT!" He yelled, making everyone look his way and startling Obito that he nearly fell out of his chair, but Kakashi was there to catch him.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly and Obito slowly nodded with a gentle smile on his face. He then pushed Kakashi away from him, keeping to himself, and brushing himself off.

"He's too loud" He commented and grabbed his backpack, a move to leave. Though that was all he needed to say before Kakashi turned to glare at Iruka. Kakashi grabbed his arm and held the young raven in place.

"Go away Iruka" Iruka was the one who was startled now "You are scaring my poor Obito" Obito looked back and forth between them and shook his head as he pulled away from Kakashi.

"You mustn't mistreat your friends, let him stay" Obito smiled at Iruka, his soft nature made him refuse to be mean to anyone. "Your of no bother, Iruka-san" Iruka got a hard look on his face; he did not need this kids pity. Crossing his arms over his chest, he stood tall.

"For you, call me Umino" Obito nodded his head, confused at the hostility on the other male.

"Okay, Umino-san it is" Obito looked at him "Are you a teacher here as well, I'm barely starting here as a new student" Iruka and everyone else, who were all being nosy and listening in, understood that a new student came in every now and then. Though it had been some time since it had happened, what the teachers did not notice was that another student would go missing and this one was here to take his or her place.

"New student? How old are you?"

"Twenty-Three" He backed away when Iruka yelled.

"YOUARETWENTY-THREE!!" It could not be he looked much younger than that. Sure enough, there were other students, who presented this same rate, but he was twenty-five and he already looked as if he was half way into his thirties. He feared becoming twenty-six would out due him. Obito backed away completely and bumped into Kakashi, a startled look on his face, as he did not know why Iruka was being so loud. Everything here was so loud he did not like it. He felt completely out of place and filled with guilt. Noticing this, Iruka cleared his throat and muttered "Sorry, it's just you look so young"

"Oh" Obito smiled "this is my stop-time" Iruka was confused, but just as he was going to question what Obito meant Kakashi was interfering.

"Alright, enough, It's Obito and Kakashi time now, I need my boy to myself now" Kakashi began to lead Obito out the door, but looking over his shoulder Obito had to wonder about the stop time of the brunet. Iruka looked so old, did that mean he had reached his stop-time a long time ago and not known it? Has he not gone and search for the partner that would complete him? Unless that person is dead….or he fell for the wrong dweller. He could see it on the cut in Iruka's face; reaching to run across his nose and over his cheeks, he was going to die soon.

Life still did not make sense.

Every second hurt, every second seemed to slip away.

Where was the concrete ground?

One thing he was sure off though, Sasuke would soon be joining him, for Sasuke's destined one still lived and he walked in the light. What he did fear, was someone objecting it, or Sasuke himself refusing it, that happened a lot. It's the way most died, they would crumble up just as they reached peak age, and they would die. It was because of the pain of accepting someone, just like the pain that was eating at him as he tried to reject, yet allow Kakashi near him. He knew though, that his aunt and uncle would not allow death for any of them, so he knew things would turn out all right eventually for them.

Coming out of his thoughts, Obito once more became aware of his bright surroundings. It was hard to do, but he wanted to trust in Kakashi "Ne, Kakashi, were are you taking me?"

"It's a secret!"

Obito prayed it was somewhere dark, where he could hide again.

* * *

_Later That Day _

Right after class Shisui had made it home; the house itself was way to quiet for his own liking. As he stepped into the living room, he caught sight of his uncle and his dosing wife. Both sat quietly, he noted the way their skin contrasted against each other, both a pale color but his aunt was more pale than her his uncle. "Hey" he said as he walked further into the room and made his presence known. His aunt snapped her head up and smiled.

"Shisui-kun, welcome home"

"Ah, yes" He smiled "thank you, so, uh, what did you want to talk about uncle" the room seemed to have gone quiet; no one seemed to want to break it. Ten minutes later, his uncle cleared his throat and looked him in the eyes.

"Shisui, I think it's time for you to learn about night and day dwellers"

* * *

_If I where to go there a second time I would…want to confess my pain to my love, and ask him to nurture my heart, and hold me in their tight embrace. I would ask them to never let me go….._

* * *

Thank you for the review I got, they meant a lot to me. Well, I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I am working hard to keep it going. I really do not know what to say about them much though.

Please review.


	5. To Not Know Yourself

Night** 5**

_To hear, to know, to be told, and be judged in such a way, your life is controlled. Being told you had to search for love or you would die, to be told that you had to have that someone special in a limited amount of time….was so unfair._

_You had to change your life style, and choose from many that were trapped in darkness. To them, it was a gift to be alive, a blessing to be isolated with each other as dark dwellers and light dwellers. Still, in a way it was so limited and you were to what you had to do. It was a scary process, a hasty move and it hurts. _

_Who is there for me to love…what can the darkness bring to my life… or am I to die. After I find my love, eternal life would be ours, me and my love, but is this really what I want. I could always die and if I do…my love will wither away with me. I guess I have no choice then to play this game of hide and seek.._

**Chapter 5**

To Not Know Yourself

It had been late evening when Itachi and Obito had returned home, Shisui had slept for those five hours before joining them to dinner. He tried to act a normal as possible to not worry Itachi, as if the bastard would even miss him. Just as curfew time approached, Itachi got ready for bed. When he came to get a glass of water and still saw Shisui up, it concerned the younger Uchiha, his eyes narrowed and he frowned "Shisui, are you not off to bed yet?" Shisui shook his head.

"Uncle said….uncle said" Shisui could not even bring out all the words. This confused Itachi greatly for his cousin was always well spoken. As for what uncle had said he had a timelimit over his head now, and if he did not meet it, he was going to be swallowed by the shadows of the night. He sat up straighter and answered Itachi with a firm answer "He said to meet him in his office before curfew again, I better get going. Go to bed Itachi" Itachi stared even more confused.

"Wait, that's not what you wanted to say, was it?" Itachi persisted; he had already met with his father earlier, why now? So close to curfew? His father gave him a quick talk about Shisui probably leaving, that was what Shisui was hiding. He didn't have to, he was aware.

"They are sending me away Itachi, I'm leaving" Shisui smiled over his shoulder "you and Obito will be alright" with that he walked away giving Itachi no chance to respond. It really did not matter to Itachi though, ever since he had lost Sasuke not much mattered anyway. One thing that did bother him was the fact that his cousin was leaving and Obito was suddenly here, as though he was being replaced. Things like these never went over Itachi's head, he was no fool, and he knew something was going on. As for what that was, he had no idea.

Looking out the window to the nearly setting sun, he knew it was time for bed. Drinking his glass of water, he set it aside on the table and walked all the way to his room. Once there, as soon as his head hit the pillow, Itachi was out for the night. Soundly asleep and not waiting to wake up until tomorrow morning at seven, the pattern of it apparent as well to him. He went to sleep at seven and woke up at seven.

Fugaku on the other hand had been planning to talk to Itachi about his brother as well, but seemed too had hard for him to even bring it up. He walked into the room and made sure Itachi was comfortably sleeping and well tucked away. His son's breathing was even and soft, just like his younger brothers. Sighing, he walked over to the window and opened it, the moon soon shining into the room and illuminating the room.

When he turned around, Sasuke's sleeping figure was on the bed.

He smiled softly and walked out of the room. Sasuke would soon be getting up, he should head towards bed. Mikoto had to get up to make Sasuke some breakfast.

* * *

What was he going to do? Stay up all night he would rather be sleeping. His aunt Mikoto walked in then, a refresh look on her face. She looked a lot livelier than she did in the mornings, more mother like. "Good night Shisui, what do you want to eat?" He looked up, eat? At this time, she had to be joking. No, she was not; it was just he who found it hard to accept that this was early and it was time for breakfast.

"Uh….goodnight aunty, anything will be fine" He was about to turn on the television when his aunt stopped him.

"Don't, just go get ready for school" He was in disbelief again.

"Now about school at this time, you had to be joking!" he snapped. Mikoto flinched away at the loud volume. She glared at him and he sighed, trying to calm himself down as much as possible. Once he was done with that, he nodded and headed up stairs.

"Ask Sasuke for a uniform before we get you your own" Shisui stopped; now this they had not mentioned. He turned back to look at her.

"Sasuke?" he asked, Mikoto nodded as she left.

"He's in his room, he should be getting up shortly" that was when memories came back from the night he saw Obito had 'returned'. He ran all the way to his room, when he looked inside, there was no one, it was his room. Then he turned to what was supposed to be Itachi's room, once he opened the door and looked inside, the walls were covered in a blue coat of color, and the one sitting up in bed and rubbing sleep out of their eyes was not Itachi, it truly was Sasuke.

"Sasuke" he said. The small raven looked up at him, his angelic features mesmerizing him for a while. The kid was just as beautiful as Itachi had described, no wonder he loved him so much. The thing now was, what the hell, was Sasuke doing here, had they never left and always been close? The possibilities, Itachi's younger brother was somewhere stuck in between with Itachi's room and all they had to go was find them.

Itachi would be able to see him again.

"You are?" Sasuke asked in a cute sleepy voice. Shisui just stood there gaping as the younger boy raised a brow tilting his head with a cute expression, and before he knew it his aunt was there and smiling.

"Get up sleepy head, meet your cousin Shisui, he has come to visit!" That got Sasuke's attention, it was not like Itachi's reaction to walk away and think about it. Sasuke just sat there and let the information sink in, what he said next hit up deep with his mother.

"Is he cousin Obito's replacement?" His voice was still low.

"No" his mother denied "Now get up for breakfast, lend your cousin a uniform for today" Narrowing his eyes at his 'cousin' Sasuke got out of bed and pulled out the necessary clothes. Shisui looked around the room, what was supposed to be Itachi's room, and all that crossed his mind was how amazing this all was. It was late night and they were going to school! Glancing over to Sasuke once more, he watched the boy walk up to him and hand him the uniform.

"Thanks" he said "You know kid, your brother misses you a lot, you are here, why don't you go and talk to him?" Sasuke glanced over his shoulder this time, since he had turned away, a look of pure confusion on his face.

"Brother?"

Oh boy, Sasuke did not remember Itachi.

* * *

On their way to school, Shisui looked all around, everything looked so different! His eyes even had a hard time adjusting to the darkness and the bright lights that contrasted against it. His much shorter and younger cousin next to him had barely even made a sound, even in the house. The boy looked so adorable as well, short spiky raven hair with bangs framing his sweet pale face. Dark eyes, his hair a raven dashing dark highlighted blue, each of them were complementing him beautifully against his porcelain skin.

He was thin, small, and….and so freaking annoying. He did not remember Itachi; he did not even know he had an older brother. "Sasuke, are you sure you do not remember Itachi?" he asked as low as possible, Sasuke had already begged him to talk softly.

"You are still talking to loud" How the boy's voice was so soft and melodic he had no idea; he just could hardly keep up. Damn, his voice could put you to sleep!

"Hello!! Itachi" Sasuke winced at the loud voice, but looked over at his cousin once more, a frown on his face.

"I've never met an Itachi, what's an Itachi?" This caused Shisui to get Sasuke in a headlock and yell in his ear.

"Your dear older brother!" Sasuke managed to get away, how he did so was not something Shisui could explain. Sasuke glared at him, an expression that did not seem to belong on his face and he shook his head.

"The only older brother I had ever had was Obito, I do not know Itachi" Sasuke had not even raised his voice to tell him so, but he was defensive. Shisui lowered his head, how was he going to get Sasuke to remember? Wait…Sasuke had been a young child when he had been separated from Itachi, his uncle had mentioned it. Something about Itachi and Sasuke having to be separated, if they were going to survive, soon Itachi or Sasuke would have to go to search for the other.

He knew, that in his own way Itachi was already searching for Sasuke, so it was going to be up to him to teach Sasuke about Itachi and get the small raven out to go search for him. Yeah, that was his mission. For one, he already knew, and felt that he was never going to find someone for his own, it was hopeless, at least he could die knowing that Sasuke and Itachi were brought back together! "Alright then Sasuke, maybe it's about time you learned about a different place, some place you should have questioned a long time ago and where I come from, the day"

Sasuke's eyes widen in horror.

* * *

_Randomly with Kakashi and Obito..._

It was hard for Kakashi to sleep, as much as it was for Obito who was tossing and turning in bed. Kakashi was in bed as well, but as he looked around in the darkness and searched for how to turn on his desk lamp, his hand touched his cell phone. He was about to palace it to the side when it flashed and it signaled that he had gotten a new text message from his new 'love', he could not help but open it. 'I can't sleep' It really was a curious feeling of both wanting to trust and insecurity when it came to a relationship that he couldn't decide was real or made up.

Irrational feelings bloomed from within him, and he texted back 'Me neither, want to chat for a bit? Call me' When Obito read the response to his text he blushed, his heart pounding. It had never felt like this before, at least it felt as though it had never ever beaten this hard against his ribcage. He was scared too even call; he had never spoken with anyone on the phone. Not even Sasuke, they had always met somewhere to speak. He also was not expecting Kakashi to even respond to him, so far Kakashi seemed ready to respond to him and not once had he been rejected…maybe

He was already thinking that he was not going to call, He was going to ignore it and just set his cell phone aside. There was no way he could call, that was when the phone vibrated in his hand. He nearly dropped it as he managed to answer it "hello?"

"Sorry, it's just, you were taking too long to call, and I got impatient"

"Kakashi" Obito nearly yelled something about the day was changing him a bit. Kakashi on the other side gave a deep chuckle.

"That's right baby, even though I'm not there call my name" Kakashi smirked on the other side "So, what are you wearing right now Obito" Obito automatically looked down at what he was wearing, no shirt and pajama pants….there was nothing special about it, why would Kakashi want to know what he was wearing?

"What are you wearing?" He asked, shaking his head, but then blushed hard when Kakashi said:

"Nothing, only my boxers"

* * *

Shisui had blinked and Sasuke was gone, where had he gone?

It had taken him an hour to figure out that class had started and he had been late. The teacher had talked to him and enrolled him. Did he mention that Ms. Anko was pretty? Well, she was. Looking back to where Sasuke was, he was sitting on a desk, his fingers' typing away at a laptop and a strange boy with long silver hair sat beside him, leaning his head on his shoulder. Oh, this was not going to fly! Sasuke was Itachi's boy. "Hey Sasuke" He called out.

"Uh, cousin Shisui" Sasuke looked up, startled to see him once again.

"Dude, how old are you?" The silver haired kid asked, his voice coming out in a deadly whisper. Shisui's eye twitched.

"Twenty-three"

"Shouldn't you have a job already and only one class" Shisui tilted his head, well that was what usually happened except that he was more into school. However, what Shisui did not know was that it was just a cover up for the night dweller to stop going to school, Sasuke on the other hand did not know what to say, so he just turned to Kimimaro and placed a hand over his shoulder.

"Calm down, he's new, from the day" Kimimaro's eyes widen in horror.

"The day?"

"Why does everyone get all shocked like that" Kimimaro was looking him over, completely. What scared him the most was that neither of them raised their voice, they were always so low and complimented the night. As if whispers lost in the shadows and he had to listen closely to hear them. He leaned into both night dwellers making them back away and he narrowed his eyes on them. "Tell me what the hell do you know of the day"

Sasuke and Kimimaro looked to each other and then back to Shisui "Not a thing"

"No way! Aren't you thought anything?" Shisui sat down and then looked at them "Us from the day are thought that the nights are dangerous, were evil people lurk, and that is why we have a curfew. We even started learning about crickets" Shisui stopped talking when he saw Sasuke and Kimimaro trying to stifle laughs. "What's so funny?"

"What you just said" the voice of Kimimaro drawled out like a melodic whisper as he closed his eyes "The night is safe, it hides you, and it's so quiet soft and tedious." He shrugged, the movement itself looked soft "there is no way to explain the night, it just is and we walk around it all the time, but there is certainly no time for much entertainment"

"Wait" Shisui said "what do you guys do all night for fun?"

"School, hang out alone, wait for events that make the night fun." Sasuke responded this time looking down "In a week's time we are having our first homecoming, the stage will be lit up and people will change their attitude, volume gets loud and it's a sight to behold. I'm sure you will enjoy, we party hard" Shisui leaned down to Sasuke's face and glared.

"What do you mean you party hard, I can BARELY HEAR YOU!" the high volume of his voice made people flinch and look at him. The girls all seemed to giggle at him and the boys all looked annoyed. "What is wrong with them?"

"You are hurting our ears" Sasuke hissed and pushed him away. "Now how about you do your work?"

"Or what, I'll get you in trouble?" Shisui mocked.

"No" Kimimaro said as he pointed to something behind Shisui. He turned around to face and angry Anko "You'll be the one in trouble" To Shisui that was not fair, all these new rules. They were not fair to him or anyone else!

"Please take your seat"

* * *

That night had fallen heavily on Shisui. He could not believe that there were people in school so late. He glanced out the window, and soon every night dweller was going to bed and the day dwellers would be getting up. They were so different form them, he would see them all just living life as if was normal. Stores were open for them, restaurants, it was amazing how magical it all seemed, and it was so strange to him.

"Are you going to bed cousin?" Sasuke smiled at him, he was so adorable. He was already in his Pajamas, he could see why Itachi missed him so much. That when Shisui noticed that his mind was still somewhere else and that Sasuke was now talking to him. He shook his head. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

"Ah sure, I should get ready"

"Did you have fun tonight?" Shisui nodded, Sasuke looked all around him and then in an even lower voice that Shisui swore he would not catch but somehow did Sasuke asked:

"Do you know where cousin Obito went is he safe?" Shisui nodded.

"Of course I do, he's living during the day now" Sasuke's eyes seemed to widen, that seemed to be the answer he did not want to hear. Sasuke then closed his eyes and nodded solemnly.

"Why do you ask about him, why not Itachi?" Sasuke opened his eyes again, this time taken aback. Why did his cousin mention the Itachi person that he had never even met once? However, the way his cousin persisted that he should know him, made Sasuke question himself about knowing him. He usually knew everyone he had met so far in the span of his life time, even the ones that had suddenly left…but this name…was completely new to him.

"Who's Itachi?" He asked, the clueless look on his face giving Shisui despair.

"He's your-"

"Shisui" Said raven looked up to an angry Mikoto as she walked into the living room with a displeased expression. Sasuke bowed his head to her and offered her a smile. "why don't you go on to bed sweetheart, disregard anything Shisui just said and go to bed" Sasuke nodded his head and went on up stairs. As soon as he was gone and his bedroom door had closed Mikoto turned her angry gaze to Shisui who was now feeling guilty and undignified. "What are you thinking mentioning Itachi to Sasuke!"

"Well, Itachi misses his younger brother, why should he not know he has an older brother!" Mikoto slapped him.

"Sasuke is finally used to living here without waking every hour asking about something I don't understand, please don't mess anything up" she sighed "Look, when the time comes, Itachi will come looking for Sasuke and both will be reunited, but not now." She bit her lower lip, a pained expression on her face "You just have to have patience with these things"

"Aunt, Itachi and Sasuke were inseparable, what made you separate them?" Mikoto sat in the couch beside him.

"See Shisui you are either born on the day or the night, Sasuke and Itachi were born on those occasions. They had found each other sure, but if Sasuke was compelled to make his decision so young, he was going to wither away"

"I don't understand you"

"Sasuke was going to die because of Itachi! Sasuke needed to grow up normally, during the night."

"I still don't get you" Mikoto pressed the palm of her hand to her face.

"If Sasuke were to stay in the day world then the sun would soon turn him to ashes than keep him" Shisui still did not understand.

"But Obito is now walking under the sun"

"With limited time, if he doesn't have his complementing partner soon, he too will become ashes" She said it slowly. He could see that she had gone through this. This was not a joke, this was painful "Only then are you able to live in both worlds like a normal person, but till then, you are weak"

"Wait…what'll become of me if I don't find my own love?" Mikoto's lips twisted into an awry smile.

"You will die on lack of oxygen, as if you are under the water and fighting for a breath. We may be immortals, but our price is paid like this and not all of us make it." She shook her head "that is why little of us live amongst humans and so forth have come to build our own little village where we raise our children" she shrugged "It does not matter what orientation you want to be, who you want to be with, so long as you are happy and can live with them"

"Aunt" Shisui whispered, unable to fully comprehend and at the same time know that he was already feeling it, unable to accept and angry at his new world he was getting to know. He stood up so quickly that it startled Mikoto and she quickly glanced up at him. "I don't know what to think anymore, but Sasuke can't even remember Itachi, I fear for them both" Mikoto smiled and shook her head.

"They have time, be egocentric and find your own beloved" Shisui returned the smiled and then turned his back on her. He was not sure if there was anyone out there for him, he feared that he was going to die sooner than he should. He could barely even handle the night, he felt so out of place, and so alone,…he couldn't stand the night. So long, so tedious, so quiet, it hurt.

* * *

Sasuke had paused on his way to bed and he had stayed by the door, he had slightly opened it and peered out. He strained his ears to hear, but he could make out some words that his mother and new cousin were talking about, what he caught shocked him. As he understood, this Itachi person and he were being separated…this Itachi and he were brothers. Apparently there was truth to what Shisui was saying…but then why were they being separated.

Sasuke kept thinking about it, but none of it seemed to register clearly in his mind. Maybe he was hearing things, he needed to go to bed and sleep the day away. Maybe he would think about it later, maybe even ask Shisui more about it. However, what had confused him was about the day and night, coming together.

That was crazy….right?

Closing the door Sasuke walked to his bed and lay down. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep, the sun on the horizon barely rising to welcome every day dweller. The only thing that kept the beautiful sight of the rising sun out of Sasuke's window were the thick black curtains that forever would keep his room dark.

That would forever cover him in darkness.

* * *

Thank you for the review I got, they meant a lot to me. Happy holidays!! Well, I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I am working hard to keep it going. I really do not know what to say about them much though.

Please review.


	6. Growing Suspicion

Day** 6**

_Piercing smiles shrivel and flow through my body. Numbing my brain and sending shocks through my heart, a heart aching pain that will not leave my chest. Millions of shooting pains stinging a vile that wants to crawl up my throat. Begging, wanting, needing, a longing that wont dissipate. _

_Crawling fingers, wreaking sobs. Jeering emotions that will not end, you know my fondest memories; it was that one time, I had pulled you to my chest. Held that smaller body to mine and held on tight, a reality that wouldn't let me breath and overworked my heart, I could hear it singing in my ear._

_You were there, you held me back, held me just as tightly and welcomed me into your small little frame, melting into me. _

_Then we kissed, and when we did, every time I must admit, it was as if you were shooting me at gunpoint at the center of my soul. _

_So, I'll search and do all I can to find you and hold you once more, to pull you to me once more and feel you once again, place that feeling over me, and completely blow me away. _

**Chapter 6**

Growing Suspicion

Itachi made a face as soon as the sun touched his skin of his cheek and warmed it. He slowly opened his eyes and simply laid in bed for a minute or so, giving his body a moment to fully awaken. He then turned on his back, stretched out, and then got off the bed. He rushed to the bathroom and did all he needed to do, shower, comb his hair, change to proper clothes and taking his time. Just as he was walking out, he paused and looked at the sun outside glaring to make the day glare. At that moment, he truly wished that it would rain and cover the sun by gray and cold clouds, the day in a rush of water.

Those were usually his favorite days, but it was also the days were he felt the loneliest. He no longer had his baby brother to share them with, and there was no one else he rather share those days with, on one. Picking up his backpack he headed down stairs and sat down for breakfast, his mother was moving around like a zombie again. He did not remember when she had started acting like this, but it seemed that she always had a smile and a kiss on the forehead for him. "Good morning my dearest Itachi-chan" His mother cooed and he swore she was going to go insane.

"Are you feeling alright mother?" his voice was low but firm, it was only the morning. She grinned as she set his plate of breakfast before him.

"Never better" She suddenly glanced down at her watch "Ah! Fugaku I am leaving now" she smiled and waved at them. That was when Obito walked in and smiled at her. They both exchanged some words, briefly and quietly in a tone that was deaf to Itachi. Obito then started to make his own food and fed himself. "Oh!" his mother walked back in "Have a nice day Itachi, and behave yourself"

Itachi had gone through this too many times he did not care anymore, he knew he was being treated like a small child, but there was nothing he could do about it. His parents were insane. "Eat up Itachi, no staring out to space now boy," His father spoke this time as he sipped his coffee and let out a satisfied sigh "What time are you getting home?" He then asked.

"Right after school, I have some projects I wish to start on" Fugaku nodded and barely glanced at Obito who had taken a seat and was now eating silently.

"Ah, very well, but remember your curfew" Fugaku said sternly "Don't stay up at night trying to finish it, be in bed on time"

"Yes sir" Itachi stood up and walked near the sink, he was about to grab a cup to get some milk, when he saw a cup half full with milk. He grabbed the cup and glanced inside, the milk in it was starting to smell foul, as if it had been there all night long. Still…that was impossible right. He only drank water before bed. No one else but he used this cup. Looking at it, he just gave it a suspicious look over and then dropped the suspicion.

He dumped the milk in the sink, washed the cup, and got fresh milk for himself.

* * *

Time soon came for them to walk over to school. The cool fresh morning was soothing and way different from the fresh night. The air was still cool, from the night before, but the sun was also there to warm your face. It was a nice change, Obito had to admit, but part of him still longed to stay up at night and watch the millions of twinkling lights the stars created. Maybe someday he could share that world with Kakashi as well, make him see how beautiful the world could also be with the lights off. Sighing, other thoughts re-entered to weigh down on his mind.

Obito had been pondering, and every few minutes he would throw a glance at Itachi. Itachi still remembered Sasuke, but he had not remembered Kakashi until he saw him. It was almost as if seeing him for the first time in so long. It was also as if they were first meeting. He liked this feeling, but he had to wonder what Kakashi had thought, felt, and knew when he first saw him. He wanted to ask before he decided to say anything that might get him into trouble. For that case, he might as well not ask a single question, but he could not help himself. "How old were you when you and Sasuke were separated?" He decided to ask, taking precaution. Itachi glanced up, surprised by the sudden question.

"I don't remember…" He said and thought about it "Maybe about when he was three or two…" Obito tilted his head. How old was he when they took him into the night, had it been when he was eight? Sasuke had been too young when he was taken, would there be a chance that he remembered Itachi? How far back could one remember when they were still a child, feelings might not be the same. "Why do you ask?"

"No, just wondering, Sasuke was so young" He remarked and Itachi nodded.

"How has he been?" Itachi wanted to know, know all he could about his younger brother. Obito was well aware of this, but he was not sure what he could say. All he could do was fabricate the story and make sure Itachi never found out.

"Fine, you don't have to worry about it. He's been getting along alright without you" Obito smiled and walked on ahead, unaware that his words had just hurt Itachi more than made him feel relief. For if Sasuke didn't need him, then how was Itachi going to be in his world? Itachi already could not stand a world without Sasuke…he could not live in one where his brother was with another person besides him. That killed him.

He needed Sasuke and he needed Sasuke to need him. It seemed selfish, but there was nothing more he could ask for, he did not want Sasuke to get along all right without him.

Once they were in class, the usual group of people came to greet them. This was something that Obito wasn't used to. During the night people usually kept to themselves and rarely made many friends "Hey, where is Shisui?" Naruto asked as he looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. Itachi shrugged and Obito didn't show any signs of saying anything. It made the others feel confused, the others consisted of Sakura, Sai, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, and Neji. "That is odd, maybe he got a job"

"Perhaps" Obito said, that was when the door opened and in came Kakashi, a cheerful aura all around him. Obito on the other hand ignored him as he kept talking "Don't worry about Shisui, he's fine" Although in his mind he was wondering if he'll be able to stay up late enough to talk to him about the new matter that was concerning him.

Sasuke's lack of memory.

"My sweet Obito!!" Kakashi yelled and the silent Uchiha simply moved out of the way letting Kakashi fall on the floor.

"Morning" Obito murmured the word still strange in his tone on his tongue. Everyone sweat dropped as Obito sat himself next to Itachi and waited for class to begin. Kakashi was more than pleased to comply and allowed class to start. What made the class feel completely perplexed was the fact that Kakashi had made to class on time, the silver haired man was on time for once in his life!

* * *

**Later That Day **

Fugaku was walking around his silent home, thoughts about his sons filling his mind with worry. Both his boys were not dumb, he was sure that they would notice the sudden change in cousins. After all, Shisui was so talkative and a day dweller, if he were to enlighten Sasuke nocturnal life, Sasuke could come undone prematurely.

He could not allow his boys to become corrupted and died. They were still too young and he was going to have to talk to Obito and Shisui to stop meddling. Late that afternoon he had called Obito to his office, and he was sure that the boy was waiting there. He then walked up to one of the rooms, Obito's/ Shisui's room. Once he walked in, he closed the window and allowed darkness to prevail in the room, changing its contents like magic.

Suddenly the bed was not empty and Shisui was tossing and turning on it. Fugaku walked over to him and shook him awake, the boy gasped as he sat up with wide eyes. "Uncle, what is the matter?" he asked, his voice groggy from sleep, but he looked tired and Fugaku could tell that he was not used to his new schedule. It was going to be his second night, but so far, he was doing well. Tossing and turning was part of it, but soon he would get used to it.

"We need to speak about some matters, come, stand up" Shisui nodded and got out of the room. Once they were walking down the hall they passed Itachi's room, the younger Uchiha was there doing his work, emerged in one of his books to even look up to see him. What they did not know was that Itachi was thinking about the glasses of milk that he left in the counter and how they changed from containing either water to containing milk and if not containing milk instead of water. It all happened over night, while he was asleep; he had made sure of that one and little fact.

He noted that when he came home from school, if there was a glass there it stayed there with no one disturbing it as if it were invisible. If he left water there or milk in the morning it was the same for the afternoon, and the same before he went to bed. Therefore, whatever was changing it, it was happening during the nights while he was asleep, and question was who could be doing this. Now he really wanted to stay up to see what happened at night.

Oblivious to Itachi's calculating thoughts and back out in the hall Fugaku and Shisui reached his office, he walked in to see Obito there looking disturbed. He walked in and settled down in his chair, with a solemn look on his face. Both young Uchiha cousins stared at him, ready to figure out what their uncle had to say "I have called you in here today to tell you to refrain yourselves of speaking to Itachi and Sasuke about themselves." Obito narrowed his eyes while Shisui was surprised.

"But uncle, Sasuke hardly remembers Itachi, how can you not want them to know about each other" Shisui said as he slammed his hands on the table, obviously displeased with what Fugaku had just said "Here Itachi is missing his younger brother so much when right now Sasuke is asleep somewhere in this house. So close to Itachi who is longing to see his younger brother, why are you being so cruel?" Obito nodded feverishly in agreement with his cousin.

"Itachi himself has asked me about Sasuke, and he wishes to see him on his twentieth birthday" Obito said in a much lower, colder voice that scared the hell out of Shisui. He had never expected his cousin to sound so cool and collected at the same time, it was such a new development, it was the same as Sasuke. It was scary. Fugaku was used to it though and he only rubbed his temples in distress, these boys did not understand.

"You guys do not understand, do you?" He asked and shook his head "How would you since apparently you guys don't remember as well" this confused Obito and Shisui greatly, they looked at each other and then their uncle. "It was when you guys were still eight years old, for a moment there we thought that Obito belonged in the world of the sun, but he would cry and cry every day for no reason at all. It was your emotions being highlighted under the sun, your eyes becoming irritated, you were uncomfortable. Your skin crawled, you had high headaches, and strong stomach aches and shriveling pain in your chest Obito" Fugaku leaned back on his chair "It seemed the only reason you were still up suffering was to be with that damned silver haired boy Kakashi"

"I uh" Obito looked displeased with his own actions back then, for they led to a painful heartbreak. He remembered it vividly now that he was not hiding under the darkness, but he had to wonder what in him had changed. "Please continue"

"Yeah, well" Fugaku said in a low grunt, "if it was not for Kakashi being infatuated by Rin at the moment, you would have shriveled up and died to stay by his side. You were still young and had no idea, after Kakashi rejected you and made fun of you, humiliated you, only then did you stayed in bed at day sobbing into your pillow and stopped coming out. We were surprised by your sudden change, but you looked more at peace, even if you still cried every now and then, you look comforted in the darkness and you started to flourish and thrive"

"What happened to Rin?" Obito decided to ask as he remembered even more parts of his past. Kakashi had really hurt him once upon a time, and it was hard to even trust him now. But he had to make the effort, to live or die. He had to.

"Well, she was in love with Kakashi that she denied going into the night to search for her partner, to make her stable. She died a shriveled up old lady without her love being returned, since Kakashi never showed any interest in her" Obito flinched at that. How could she allow herself to die so easily…is this what his uncle was saying about understanding. Shisui on the other hand crossed his arms, he had never felt that kind of heartbreak for he had never felt that way for someone and it irritated him that he had no clue.

"I see" Was all Obito said as he looked at something in the far distance that Shisui still could not understand, because he could not see it. However, he was still thinking about it. He and Obito…how old where they? He was twenty-five, Obito must be younger than him. Kakashi was barely going to turn Twenty-five this year and he already had Obito.

"Does age matter?" Shisui asked out of nowhere.

"In some cases, yes" Fugaku said "If you are years apart with the one you love it can diminish you to nothing. One year in difference is nothing, but several can be drastic." He nodded towards Obito "Obito is soon going to be twenty-four and Kakashi twenty-five, but that is the difference in months" Fugaku was fully aware of Itachi's and Sasuke's huge age gap that could kill them as well.

"So what about the age differences between Itachi and Sasuke, Itachi will be twenty-five in three more years, Sasuke still has five more years to go…how can you match them up to have a stable age where they are to meet?"

"That is what I am afraid off" For Itachi would die if he reached twenty-five and Sasuke was still not at his side, ready to be with him forever. The loneliness already in his chest would be overwhelming, and he could not allow that to happen. If Sasuke and Itachi were meant to be, they would be ready for each other at the same time and seek the other one. That all would be left up to Sasuke's twentieth birthday of course, even if Itachi was twenty-four, it would have to work. It was not so bad, he guessed. Itachi and Sasuke were about only three years apart…Though the fact that they were brothers had to be taken into account.

Would that also impede in them becoming lovers?

Shisui and Obito looked at each other with distressed. This had only placed pressure on Shisui the most; for he still had not found love and he was reaching his limit faster than anyone else was right now. After a brief moment of silence, Fugaku dismissed them as he went on to thinking about his sons and how he was going to prevent their deaths, most of all how they were going to bring them back together in a peaceful way.

As Obito and Shisui silently walked out, they were surprised to see Itachi leaning on the side railing of the stairs, looking at them intently "What were you and my father talking about? It sounded intense" This made their eyes widen and they rushed towards the long raven haired Uchiha, clamping a hand around his mouth and started to tug him downstairs and towards the kitchen. Itachi was startled by their actions and they only succeeded in making him even more suspicious.

Once they had made it to the kitchen, they let him go with a sigh of relief "Damn Itachi, you should not be eaves dropping on other people" Obito scolded in a low hiss that made Itachi glare at the both of them.

"I was not eaves dropping" Itachi hissed, after all he had more honor than to lower himself to snooping "I had something to ask my father when I heard you talking about mine and Sasuke's age difference. Why would you guys be talking about that? Where is Sasuke really? What the hell is going on here?" The atmosphere got tense.

"Well you see" Shisui started and bowed his head as Obito placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We can't tell you" the other boy finished smoothly "You'll have to live with it being this way for a while Itachi, it is something you'll have to figure out on your own" Or at least, until Sasuke turned twenty. Itachi narrowed his eyes and looked to the side, unsure. There was only one thought that kept repeating itself in his head and it would not stop, it never stopped.

_I want to see him, I want to see him, and I want to see him…I need to see you Sasuke…. _

Obito looked out the window to the dusk, and turned to Itachi once more "It is almost time for bed, you better prepare" Itachi hated it, how they always told him what to do. How they seemed to care, and how at the same time he hated them because it felt that they were keeping Sasuke to themselves, and he was not allowed to be his younger brother.

He's always asked himself, why it mattered. It was not like Sasuke was supposed to mean much, he was just his brother. Yet, that feeling in his chest that had grown since he had lost Sasuke would persists over and over again reminding him of how much he longed to see the younger boy. It was crazy, he was sure of that. It was insane, he was insane. However, he could not fathom living a life without his brother, he was done.

Sasuke had to come back to him, and soon.

"Whatever" he said, it was too painful that he wanted to forget Sasuke and move on…but something pulled him back. He couldn't let go, never. For he feared he would not survive if he did.

* * *

When night came, Sasuke had woken up to the voice of his father gently calling him. He was surprised that the old man was there again. Was this time to tell him that Shisui was going to leave? Because, that he wouldn't mind. Shisui was too loud and he got on his nerves, and it was obvious that Shisui also hated being there "When is homecoming Sasuke?" His father asked. Sasuke nearly pouted, but sighed and decided to respond to his father.

"Oh, in two days" he said and stared at him. "Father…"

"Yes Sasuke"

"Cousin Shisui was telling me yesterday that I have a brother…is that true?" Fugaku was taken a little aback to find that Sasuke didn't remember that much. The boy had been young back then, but to forget Itachi completely to not remember him at one mention was something else all together.

"Yes, Sasuke" Fugaku bowed his head down in shame "Please disregard it for now, but don't forget" Sasuke nodded his head with a gentle smile. His father ruffled his hair and then silently left the room. Sasuke got up, washed and placed on a fresh uniform. He walked around the kitchen, his mother had already washed the dishes, but one. His favorite cup. It was full of water, as if someone had been drinking it just a short while ago. He raised a brow, wondering why his father was here.

"Father, where is mother?" he asked as he looked at the glass and sniffed it.

"She already left to work" Sasuke nodded his head and kept looking at the water. He then dumped it into the sink and washed it before going to go get some milk. He still wondered why his glass had been used. Well, it was not exactly his glass, but it was his favorite one and last night he was sure he had left it with milk. Something happened during the day to change it's contents, but who would be up during the day? As far as he knew, no one here really was.

"Father, cousin Shisui mentioned something like this…but do people walk during the day?" Shisui had walked in just as Sasuke asked this. Fugaku glared up at the boy as he sat down to eat the cereal in front of him. He shrugged and Fugaku sighed deeply.

"That is something you'll have to decide on your own to believe in or not" Looking at his glass as he drank his milk, he had no doubt in his mind that there was something going on that he was still not aware off. Shisui looked up and saw Sasuke glaring at the glass in his hand…the glass clearly distinguished as the one Itachi used to drink all of the time, the red rim of the cup was indication of that…it took some time to comprehend why Sasuke would glare at the cup, but then his eyes widen…was Sasuke becoming aware?

* * *

Hey there one and all, what are you guy thinking? Not many review this story, but I find it that I don't mind. Thank you for your reviews : Akira Nishikawa, **Mer-des-Miroirs****,** Blackrose215 , **velvet-prosthesis**and thank you for sticking to this story the most. Means a lot.

I like writing it at a slow pace, without much rush, and for you who review and stick with it; I thank you for telling me what you think. Your thoughts and feelings mean a lot to me. See you around.

Please Review.


	7. The Other Side Of The Night IsDangerous

_Allow me to pause, let me take a breather. _

_I cannot seem to grasp the concept that you call the night, it's so excitingly silent, to the point that it gets on my nerves. It is sweet, cool, and perhaps just a little bit to silent and incredibly lonely. You never once told me of the other things the night hid under the moon though…you never told me that the night could make my blood sing, and that passion swam around it, that maybe it does not have to be as lonely as it feels._

_The night has suddenly done something the day had never done for me. _

_Exhaustion, heat, boredom, stress, all builds up during the day. And the resolution, the relaxing of it, the night makes all day's stress come undone. Why is it that the night is an asylum, silent, crazy, and fun…why is it that my heart suddenly beats so fast…why is it the night that seems to make me long, and makes me wish, and makes me believe…_

_I'm at the edge of the moon and the beat is dancing through me…I think, this is what they call, or what they say, when you say that you have fallen in love…I think I just fell in love…And you know what else?_

_I want to share this feeling with you…_

**Chapter 7 **

The Other Side Of The Night Is-Dangerous **  
**

The late evening sun was blazing over them, as the woods surrounded them. Everywhere you looked, you would see a shinning green color, like diamonds glittering between the leafs. A sight like this was never seen in the night, and it was fun, Obito had to say, to know both. To know the beauty of day, and the breathlessness of the night, but that was not the main issue today. The fact that it was a nice day, and that it was soon ending, it meant nothing.

Obito was nervous and Itachi was sulking.

They had gone on a school field trip and were required to fall asleep there, in a cabin out in the middle of forest or something "Man, I wish I was still working" Itachi glanced up at his cousin with arched eyebrows.

"You used to work? How old are you" Obito glanced over at Itachi and smiled.

"Twenty-three"

"Isn't it illegal to work already" Obito sighed and shook his head, he'd rather not say anything else, or he'll get punished. Itachi noticed that his cousin was holding back on him and keeping back many secrets. It irritated him to no end. "I know you are hiding something Obito, you father and Shisui as well, I'll get at the bottom of it," He hissed.

"Shouldn't you be unpacking your bed already?" Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"Sorry, I would…but your father already scolded me for saying too much" both Uchiha's sighed. Their teacher came into the small cabin and smiled at all of them.

"Dusk is approaching soon, so why don't we go get some dinner?" she suggested. Everyone tiredly and nodded, once you stepped outside you could see all the snow that this place already had. Itachi hated the snow sometimes, and today was the day he hated it the most. It was cold and ruining his mood even more. They walked outside and across a plane of snow until they reached the cafeteria, once there they all sat down in a seat and begun to eat.

All the time Obito was glancing at the young Uchiha, only a year younger than he was and he looked tired and angry at life. Maybe…he could let something slip. Every time he thought of something to say, his words got caught on his throat and he was not able to finish his sentence. He and Itachi ate in silence while everyone else ate loudly. Naruto was engulfed in his food, Sakura, Ino and the others just watched him wolf it down.

The whole day seemed like a blur and before they knew it they were back in the sleeping quarters, everyone was already yawning and getting in bed. "Itachi, would you like some water, are you cold? Would you like another blanket?" Obito asked quietly, he could not help it. Since he was of the night he would always take care of Sasuke as his younger brother, and Itachi was no difference. Itachi took the water bottle but nothing else and after drinking some, he settled into bed.

He was waiting for sleep to come to him like everyone else. The teacher had turned off the lights and closed every window so no more light would get in, but Itachi found it hard to even close his eyes. It scared him that night was soon going to come and he would be wide-awake. More time passed, and nothing. By this time, everyone was already snoring and there was a serene yet uncomfortable air around Itachi.

He felt something heavy in his chest and the restlessness made him sit up with a sigh. He felt as though he wanted to hit his head with something just to knock out. "Shut up Kakashi" Itachi looked to his side with a start when he heard that whisper. It was Obito, he was still up and he was talking with Kakashi on the phone, their silver haired teacher had been sick and had missed coming here with them. Arching an eyebrow he leaned over Obito and asked in a depressed voice:

"Why are you still up?"

"Ah, Itachi" Obito sat up startled greatly; Itachi should have been asleep already. "Kakashi, I'll talk to you soon, I have to take care of my cousin" with that he hung up and turned to Itachi who had a sadden expression on his face. "What's the matter?" Obito's voice was soft and melodic and it made Itachi want to cry, but he suppressed it.

"I can't sleep" This took Obito by surprise.

"What?"

"I can't sleep" Itachi repeated and Obito sat up to place a hand on his forehead. His eyes widen when he felt Itachi with a slight fever and at the same time a longing look. Had Itachi reached his time-stop? That was impossible. Why now of all times, he was not sure what to do…this was going to be Itachi's first time in the night.

"What do you want to do then?" Obito decided to ask, not making a big deal out of it but sure to tell his aunt and uncle as soon as he got home.

"Tell me about Sasuke and what you are hiding" Obito and Itachi glared at each other.

"That is an unfair game cousin"

"Nothing is fair, now tell me"

* * *

**Night Of the Homecoming **

The nights had been tedious and quiet that Shisui wanted to bang his head against something. How long had it been? Three days? How many hours? He no longer had the will to count. He was tired of it all. He felt as though he was getting older by the second. "Come, cousin, stop your sulking the football rally is about to begin. They have returned home victorious,"

"You guys play football? I bet the crowd is so quiet that it will put more stress on me to stay that way" The older Uchiha sobbed making Sasuke and Kimimaro look at him weird before looking at each other with a grin. Kimimaro brought out a blow horn then and blew it right in Shisui's sulking face. The restless Uchiha jumped to his feet and looked scare for a moment. That was not something he had been expecting after spending his nights in so much quiet that it was head throbbing.

"This is a time of noise come on," Kimimaro said with a smile, his voice still so soft that it was hard to believe what he had just done.

"Come on cousin"

"Sure whatever" they walked out of the classroom where they had left their stuff, students rushing around, some shirtless. They were all going to the stadium. It looked so beautiful at night. The lights hitting it just right it looked like a pearl in the night. Shisui was surprised by all the chanting, all the cheers. It was amazing how the noise that filled the air was in harmony with the night.

"Welcome all, today is a special occasion, and I hope that you enjoy the drill team!" Shisui watched the principal trying to talk through the noise. Soroutobi Asuma that was his name, at least he was sure that was the man's name. Shisui felt his hand be grabbed by his younger cousin and Kimimaro a he was pulled to the high stands.

The fun was about to begin.

"Drill team?" He had to yell to be heard. He really had not expected everyone to be so lively and noisy at this time of night, everything was usually quiet. He felt as though his head was spinning, the fresh grass was wet and you could smell it. The way it glowed so beautifully a green glow, it was nearly dream like.

"Ah-huh, they over threw the cheerleaders, now we have a drill team" Shiusi looked out into the crowd as an electric guitar started to sound, filling the night air and making the breeze of the night dance with it. Soon they came to a stop and he was able to see what was going on, boys were at the side and there was a small group of about eight girls in the center of them. They were dressed in black lathered outfits that covered the center of their body. Their bare arms only had white fingerless gloves on their hands.

Their feet that stomped on the ground were bare, except for the fact that they had leg warmers, their hands moved to the side, up and down, to the side and then their bodies danced in the movements as well. They were hypnotic in their movement, as the center one with the blackest hair caught his eyes, her gray eyes like the moon. Her movements leading the others in time and rhythm, hips swayed from side to side and a rich brown color on her lips.

_I like the way, the way she dance_

She seemed to smile here and there, then again, she was probably teasing him, or he was seeing things. Her hair moved from side to side, catching the light and shinning partly in a white color. She was the sexiest out of every other girl there in the team. This was ridiculous, what was happening to him? Why was he feeling in such a way? Why were the hairs on the back of his neck suddenly standing on end....

Shisui shook his head and looked over to Kimimaro and Sasuke who were dancing against each other, it was erotic…yet not as erotic as the girl in the middle of the field who was moving left to right, shaking her body. He could not explain why his body was heating up and why his heart was speeding up so fast. He was really hoping to get a grip of himself, to ask Sasuke and Kimimaro what was going on, but the two of them looked so lost in a trance and it did not seem like they were going to answer him even if he asked.

It did not take long for the rhythm of their movements to mix in with music. It fallowed the sound of an electric guitar a sexy bam, bam, bam, bam, ta, tat, tad tat that made you want to move along with them. Uplifted you from your chair, some dancing like Kimimaro and Sasuke and others simply nodding their heads to the beat and smiling widely. Just some movement, something, it seemed to make the blood in his veins sing and sizzle at the thought of getting to moving.

The noise was insane.

_She take the thug_

_Put 'em in a trance _

_She shake her ass_

_Like an avalanche _

Black leather, twinkling bells, and fairy jingles the sounds of the music making him shiver and something known as adrenaline rushed down his spine. It was indescribable, what the night's cold air was doing to him. The sounds working in a hard beat harmony that left him breathless. Everything seemed to be glowing and the night itself seemed to be dancing. The feelings all around him were making him feel dizzy and he could hardly tell what was going on, he felt as though he was high and he had not even smoked a thing.

It was like a harmony playing in the dark midst that was the night.

It was like a dream in the back of his head and he felt completely trapped. He was not sure if he wanted to escape or stay here. It truly was an asylum that he was trapped in and someone had the key...she had it. He knew it. Whatever it was, he was not sure what he could call the feeling.

Yearning, it was a yearning thing and it was calling towards him and it was pulling him towards her. It was making him want to sink onto his knees and become that pretty dominatrix's slave. He could feel it burning, he could feel it like an itch that he couldn't scratch. What was the night doing to him...why was he acting like this...Whatever it was, it was a feeling he was scared of, and one he wanted to keep. Even if his heart felt like it was about to burst...

He needed to know her, and he didn't know what else to do...

_Lookin to her eyes _

_And you takin' the chance_

_I see the fire in her eyes _

_Fire in her eyes _

_The way she move_

_She got the fire in her eyes!_

The girls that was his biggest problem, no, not all of them only the one in the center with the spunky attitude and her eyes that could rival the moon. Everything about her, her waist, her body, her smile, her eyes, and her hair…it made him feel lost.

They all seemed to throw themselves into the ground Laying there and then the ones at the side slowly came up. They did cart wheels at each side of the girls lying in between and as soon as they landed on the opposite side, started to belly dance as best they could. The ones in between rolled around to their stomachs and then pushed up as if doing pushups, but only their behinds came up to the air and then they pushed up off the floor and swayed their hips in fast motions before turning around and assaulting you with their eyes.

At least, that is what Shisui thought when he saw her eyes once again, gray and clear as the moon. Who was she?

He could almost say that he was in lust.

_Fire on her waist_

_Fire on her thighs _

_But I love the scandal _

_She so dangerous, dangerous)-_**Wyclef and Ying Yang Twins Song Dangerous A Part of it**_ ( _

He could not take it anymore. He turned to Sasuke and pulled him close to his chest in a possessive manner and away from Kimimaro. This was his baby cousin, this was Itachi's future, and it was pissing him off, everything was and he needed out of here. Sasuke was startled by Shisui's sudden need to leave with him in tow. "Cousin, are you alright, what is the matter?" Sasuke tried to call out, but he doubted his words reached Shisui's ears. The distressed look on his cousin's face worried him and just as they were nearly out and away from the noise and back on the dead silent night, Sasuke pulled away and glared. "What is the matter with you?"

"What the hell is this Sasuke? What is it?" Shisui demanded.

"What is what, are you insane cousin" It was a harsh whisper of confusion.

"I don't know maybe" Shisui was shaking and Sasuke sighed. He hated to see others be scared and right now Shisui looked terrified.

"Tell me, what's got you questioning what you just saw?" Shisui was amazed that Sasuke was even comforting him. The silence lingered and his heart went back to normal, his body seemed to relax. He was confused at his own strange reaction. "Cousin Shisui?" Sasuke asked after a while, he was getting bored with this.

"Sasuke…have you ever had your heart beat so fast you thought it would explode" Sasuke made a face.

"No"

"Well, I just did, and it was all that girls fault"

"Huh" Sasuke said tilting his head, so cute and innocent. Shisui wanted to smash his head and make him know. He was about to retort something else when Sasuke seemed to figure out something and then said.

"You mean the main drill team member, Akihime Asakura."

"What?" Shisui said.

"Well, I have heard others say that she drives them crazy, I don't see what they mean. That's probably what you felt" Shisui did not know if Sasuke was playing around with him or what, but he felt as though Sasuke did not understand. What would the boy know about the rushing feelings that still buzzed in his veins? He grabbed the boy by the shoulders and started to shake him.

"No Sasuke! YOU ARE DRIVING ME INSANE!" Sasuke glared.

"You are too loud" Sasuke murmured in a low and innocent voice. Kimimaro had come and looked for them stood to the side, covering his ears as well, but amusement danced over his green orbs.

"Very loud" the silver haired boy added in and that was enough to break Shisui's sanity.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!" This only got Kimimaro and Sasuke to fall in a fit of laughter...the night. It was all the nights fall that Sasuke was this way. It was all the nights fall that he was here now, and he was feeling this way...whatever it was.

The night, was dangerous as an affair.

* * *

**Back To the camp**

Itachi and Obito were glaring at each other.

Somehow, this had turned out to be a game of poker. Obito had suggested a round of strip poker but when he saw how good Itachi was, he decided against it. He did not want to end up naked when it was so cold. As for Itachi, he was more than glad to settle for poker that will get him his answers, so this was a game Obito could not afford to lose. Itachi looked up from his card and smirked, Obito gritted his teeth. "Remember, if I win this hand you have to tell me where Sasuke really is"

"Yeah, yeah, and if I win you have to tell me why you want to know so badly" Itachi tsked, not as if he had anything to hide.

"I know"

At the center of the game stood A, 4,6,2,5. Itachi had a Jack and a Queen in his hands. Obito had an A's and eight card.

"Ace high" Itachi said.

"Pair of Aces" Obito proudly showed his cards, Itachi wanted to punch something. He had lost. Sighing he nodded his head.

"What do you want to know exactly?"

"Tell me, are you in love with Sasuke and if so why?" Itachi had never been asked such a question; he had never even asked himself that question.

"What?" Obito was about to repeated but stopped himself when he noticed how shaken Itachi was. "Do you believe I am in love with Sasuke?"

"You're not?"

"I don't know" Itachi tilted his head "But I do miss him, and I would do anything to see him again. What more can I ask for, all I want is my younger brother back"

What where they doing here then?

* * *

Well, it has been a long time since I last updated this fic. It was about time. Damn, I have to get my head straight on this one and try to update a little faster. We'll see. WEll THaNK YOU for all who reviewed! means alot. I just hope that you continue to enjoy this fic, even if it's not so popular, I like it myself.

Please review.


	8. Anticipation

Day** 8**

_Time keeps moving, seconds to minutes, and minutes to hours and days. Every single day we learn something new, we feel something new, and we search for something new. It never stops moving, and if you do not move with it, you will be left behind. Stuck in a world of ignorance, silence, and without change._

_You'll be the last one left out. _

_Every day that goes by, I know that I am not allowed to see you. _

_I have missed you, missed you growing up, and missed you becoming the person you were supposed to become. _

_But I'm not the only one who is lost, other people out there are just as lost as I am. I'll find you though, I'll find you. _

_Don't give up on me, nor us. I promise you, we will be together again. We will. And we'll be happy.  
_

**Chapter 8**

Anticipation

Obito had not spoken.

Itachi could not understand his cousin, the man last night had not dealt the cards, only turned his back on him and cried. Itachi was sure that he had not hurt him, but still, it did scare him. It continued as much as they left for home, and once there he had requested his father's advice. Itachi was pissed off, but something told him that things were about to change. He walked into the kitchen and looked at the cup half full with milk that he had come to expect every morning now, and was glad to see it there.

It seemed to be such an appeasing thing that he still could not understand. His finger gingerly ran the rim of the cup and sighed. "Sasuke" Life would be so much more fun with his younger brother here, just like the good old days.

At least, that is what he hoped.

* * *

**Later that day **

Shisui could hardly sleep at the moment, the music that had played last night was still dancing in his veins like a livewire. He felt himself tremble with lingering excitement, last night Sasuke had told him that homecoming was only a one-night event of every year and it would not be occurring any time soon and had promised to introduce him to Akihime Asakura. Deciding that he was not going to get any sleep soon, he stood.

His room was dark, as he walked to the window he opened it and his room changed. It was no longer his room, but he had been in it before, it was Obito's. He closed the window once more and in the dark shadows, the room changed back to his. This is what separated them, the light and the darkness. Shaking his head Shisui walked out only to bump into Obito who was coming in. His cousin glared and pushed him back inside. "We have a problem"

"What?" Shisui said as he allowed himself to drop on the bed, Obito opened the window but rolled his eyes when also Shisui disappeared along with the room. He closed it again and pulled him out of the bed and opened the window once more.

"Anyway, Itachi is restless now"

"You mean he's"

"Yes, he's going to start searching for his mate soon, and it is Sasuke, I don't know if he is ready" Obito bit into his lower lip "Fugaku and Mikoto are also having their annual anniversary, and it's going to start at six, ridding into the night. We have to make sure Sasuke does not get up today" they all understood, that was the one day of the year that their uncle and aunt spent day and night together and hated it being interrupted. They would disregard their children to have their passion-filled day.

"But school, Sasuke won't want to miss it"

"There is no school this upcoming week, Sasuke will be free to hang out with his weird friend Kimimaro who always comes and picks him up on days like these, they usually party it out in clubs" Shisui made a face.

"You know, for living in a quiet time such as the night, you guys get lucky to go out to party and dance to loud music in lights" Obito made a face this time, unsure of how to take what Shisui just had said. The night was night; it was the best time in the whole world. Ideas were born in the night. Still, he understood that they were not allowed to be loud most of the time…

"You see, we are not used to loud noises, but when we party…its complicated okay. We only get a short month filled with sound that we kind of expect it. Afterwards it all study and silence once again." Obito shrugged "And we get easily startled when we hear a loud and unfamiliar sound as well, when things are supposed to be silent. Still, you could call it a conditioning, the homecoming is designed to kind of hypnotize us and get us all riled up" Obito shrugged "you can expect Sasuke to be more lively than usual, feistier, and friskier, and dangerous, so be careful"

Shisui was scared to hear more, he only nodded his head and then changed the subject "So, what are we going to do about Sasuke tonight? I mean, if what you just said is true, then Sasuke is not going to stay in bed" It was also obvious with the fact that it was still day and that Shisui had no desire to sleep.

"That is not really a problem, Sasuke is easily subdued when he trusts people, thing is Itachi…he's starting to worry me" Shisui nodded his head. His cousin was in pain and he was still searching for his younger brother, something he still could not understand. Why was Itachi so attached to a boy he hardly even knew, why was he still calling him his younger brother when they had not seen or spoken to each other for so many years. They were practically strangers.

Yet, at the same time, he had not talked to his cousin Obito for so long, but he was no stranger. Was it like this for Itachi? Sasuke did not even remember Itachi though, and that could hurt Itachi if he was expecting a warm-hearted reunion. "This is killing my head." Obito shrugged.

"We just have to make sure that if Itachi plans to stay awake, that we make sure he doesn't head to bed until morning"

"Why, what would happen if he came into his room during the night?"

"He'll find Sasuke in his bed"

"Oh" there was a knock on the door and Obito shoved Shisui on the floor.

"Yes!" he called out.

"Cousin, Kakashi-wanna-be-sensei is here to come and molest you" Itachi called through the door.

"ITACHI! That is not true, don't listen to him" Kakashi said from a farther distance from Itachi, Itachi chuckled, surprising Shisui.

"Ne cousin, do you have any tape" Shisui and Obito looked to each other.

"No"

"Okay" Shisui turned to Obito with a startled look.

"What the hell did you do to him? Itachi never chuckles, let alone smile." Obito pushed Shisui away and hissed.

"I didn't do a thing, he just suddenly in a good mood." As he grabbed his wallet he walked out and turned to Shisui, "I'll ask Kakashi" With that he shut the door and walked down stairs. The silver haired man was waiting there, his hair actually combed and he looked neat. The silver haired man pulled him close and kissed him a greeting. "Wait" Obito managed after some time.

"What?"

"What did you do to Itachi?"

"Huh, nothing" He thought back, "I was let in by one of the maids and walked by the kitchen he was looking at a half full glass of milk. He seemed intrigued by it" Kakashi shrugged "Once he noticed I was there he glared at me and I asked him if he could call you. He didn't even speak a word to me" Kakashi looked at his now boyfriend as he contemplated what he had just heard.

"A half cup full of milk." Kakashi decided to pull the man out the door and to his Lamborghini, Obito was not even aware of what was going on around him as he thought about what Kakashi had just said. Why would a half cup of milk mean a lot to Itachi, it made no sense to him. Soon he noticed that they had reached their destination, a small restaurant where couples or even friends came to eat, a secluded small area.

Kakashi had gotten out of the car in a rush and was there to open his door before he could do it himself, the gesture making Kakashi look like such a gentleman. He glanced up at the silver haired man and frowned as he got out "You don't always have to open my door for me you know, I can do it myself" With that, he slammed the door closed.

Kakashi pulled down his mask and said "I know" Then he reached out and pulled Obito close "But I can't help wanting to treat you as my prince." Obito blushed as Kakashi leaned over him and his breath brushed his lips.

"Kakashi" he whispered, and then Kakashi was pulling him along. His mind was fogged up and his heart was racing fast in his chest. He could not believe how lucky he felt. The pain he had felt before when he was alone in the dark was gone, when he remembered how Kakashi had once rejected him and now he felt that his world was spinning around.

He was not sure where this was going to lead them.

How far and how deep these feelings were going to go, he just knew he could not wait to follow them. They both entered the restaurant and were engulfed by the chatter and all the warmth that was around them, Kakashi led him to a table and allowed him to sit. "I am going to go order for us, alright" Obito nodded. "Anything that you might want in particular" Obito shrugged.

"I don't know, I have never been here"

"Good then, I'll make sure to order you something good then" With that, Kakashi went on, Obito looked all around. The place was painted a low pink with warm peach colors and there were at least five different televisions on every corner, showing music videos of many kinds. The booths were small, people were lost in their own little world talking with each other and eating heartedly. When he heard the door open, he glanced to see who else was coming in. It was a browned haired male who looked tired, wait, he knew him. Umino Iruka.

The brown haired male looked sad as he made his way to order, his eyes seemed to lit up as soon as he saw Kakashi and then Obito understood. Umino Iruka was in love with Hatake Kakashi, if that was even possible, since they were one in the same, day dwellers. Obito narrowed his eyes as felt jealousy run through him, but he did not allow it to overrun him. He knew better, after all, Iruka was probably still looking for himself. With disdain he watched as Iruka walked over to Kakashi and loudly announced himself with "I never expected to see you here"

"Yeah me neither" Kakashi said back with a grin. He looked at peace, the look on his face as if he was looking at an old friend.

"You eating alone?" Iruka asked a small blush on his cheeks at the thought of eating alone with Kakashi. At that point Obito felt as though he should stand up from his chair and leave, perhaps let them have this date, let them have this moment and see if anything changes. He would love to say that Kakashi is his, but he had been rejected long ago, and he knew how that felt.

Then Kakashi had to say something stupid that pulled at his heartstrings.

"No, I'm here with my baby Obito" He turned to him with a proud smile "It's a date" And it had his heart pounding in his ears. A heavy and warm feeling that was hard for him to even describe. He then watched Iruka turn to him, a frown and glare on his face, clear disappointment etched all over it. He looked as though he had just been stabbed in the heart. He then turned to Kakashi, a fake smile playing on his lips.

"Can I join you guys?" Kakashi hesitated; he looked torn between inviting his good friend and just being alone with Obito. He looked up to look at Obito, it was best Obito thought if he did invite him over. He wanted to have a talk with Iruka. He wanted Iruka to see that Kakashi belonged to him. He nodded his head.

"Sure" Kakashi said.

"Great" Iruka smirked secretly. This was just perfect. Perhaps he could use this invitation to his advantage, and get Kakashi right from under that little snotty Obito's nose.

The food was ordered and soon they were all sitting together. It was occasionally that Kakashi would try to feed Obito something and Obito shyly accepted it. It seemed to drive Iruka crazy but Obito found himself not caring. When he saw that Iruka was about to snap his spoon in half, Obito turned his attention to him "So, Umino-san, why are you still here?" Obito asked as he took a sip from his coke.

"What do you mean?" the brunet asked, his eye twitching as if Obito had just asked him why he even decided to eat with them. It angered him, who did Obito think he was coming into his life and stealing Kakashi away from him.

"Why are you still up in the day" Iruka's face faltered.

"What do…you mean"

"Aren't you going to go look for your ideal lover?" Obito asked. "When are you going to go search for them, you know, during the night?"

"I…uh, don't know what you are talking about" Iruka said, painted confusion dancing on his face.

Kakashi tilted his head.

"Yeah, what are you talking about Obito" Obito tilted his head as well and then leaned forward.

"I once lived during the night" He said, "I worked during the night and did everything during the night. It is so different from the day. Especially school and the heightened noise, and the slow strangled moods" Obito leaned back "Still, If me and Kakashi manage to work out, we'll be able to share both worlds with each other. It'll be special and something between us, I just find it strange you have not found someone to share it with" Now that he thought about it, it could become confusing.

With night Dwellers going into the day, depending on their status, and Day dwellers going into the night as well, do to their past time. On some occasions having to do with the desperation felt when they needed to find their other half. Well…No one had gone searching for Shisui, so he had to be the one to search. Also, tonight was going to be interesting.

It was going to be his uncles and aunts anniversary party.

Sasuke was not going to wake tonight.

A thought suddenly struck him.

"Quit talking nonsense" Iruka suddenly said and Obito shook his head to dismiss that.

"Why don't you come to the celebration that my aunt and uncle are going to be throwing tonight?" He asked. "It promises to be fun…that is, if you are not afraid to not go to bed by your assigned time, the night will be young"

Iruka looked from both Kakashi and Obito…

Nights…they were nothing but danger. But perhaps, he could get a night of passion out of Kakashi if he played his cards right… "Alright, I will go," he said.

"Marvelous" Obito said. However, he could see that Iruka was feeling bitter.

* * *

**Later that Evening**

"Are you going to stay up tonight?" Obito asked Itachi as they sat in the kitchen table, away from the main room where the party was already being held.

"Mother and father have given me the permission to do so, so I will," he said. "I wouldn't be able to sleep anyways," Itachi added as he looked to the side. His eyes landed on the half-finished cup of milk, but he did not say anything about it as he watch Obito clean the counter of the sugar he had dropped. He had not moved the cup of milk at all, waiting to see what would happen to it. And if it would take all night, then he would stay up and see what would happen to it.

He already had his theory.

"That's worrisome" Obito said, "You need your sleep"

"Well, I am not tired" Slow classic music filled the air around them. Obito looked around and then nodded his head.

"The night is wild," Obito commented out of nowhere and Itachi arched an eyebrow. Obito did not pay him much mind as he stood up and walked away. "I have to go do something," he said as he left. Itachi just sat there staring at the cup, and then he stood up and headed over to the party. Maybe all he needed was to forget now.

Obito on the other hand was worried, Sasuke might be restless tonight. He entered his room just in time to see it change and Shisui was there. "Hmm, oh damn, it's time to get up" his cousin mumbled and nearly fell off the bed when he saw Obito looming over him. "What the!"

"Shisui, we have a problem"

"What!" He snapped.

"Loud"

"Forgot"

"Anyways" Obito tugged at his shirt "Sasuke is going to be restless, the night, it's going to be wild, we will have a problem if he wakes up!" There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" he called as he shoved Shisui under the covers.

"Cousin, Kakashi is here to molest you again"

"Very funny Itachi, tell him I'll be out in a few minutes" Obito responded. Itachi on the other side crossed his arms and sighed. He was so bored.

"Well, hurry because some other man is with him and he seems to be flirting" this caused panic in Obito as he pushed Shisui away and ran to the door. He opened it and looked at Itachi, with wide eyes.

"Keep an eye on him for me, please?" Itachi gave him an odd look.

"Can't you do it?"

"Just please?" Itachi shrugged and headed back down stairs. Obito sighed and nearly shrieked as he was pulled back inside.

"You are not worried that Kakashi might leave you! Go get him"

"I can't, besides, it was just a distraction to keep Itachi out from up stairs" He said "bathe, get dressed, we might need to sneak Sasuke out and you might need to keep him company" Obito quickly spoke. "Can you handle that?"

"Sure, just go and enjoy the party, distract Itachi. I'll bathe fast and leave" He started to push Obito out of the room. Obito hissed and glared back over his shoulder.

"Use the back door" he said, "The party is being held in the main living room around the kitchen and over the bottom rooms, make sure Sasuke does not even catch a glimpse of it!"

"What!"

"It's nothing to be surprised at!" Obito argued.

"Not that! There's a back door?" Shisui was still in disbelief.

"Yes" Obito narrowed his eyes "Just go down stairs, avoid entering the living room, just keep going under the stairs until you reach the end of the hall. There is another room there, and that room, on the other side is a closet door and a back door that leads outside" Shisui nodded his head.

"Alright" he said. Obito was pushed out and he hissed once again as the door was closed on his face. That was his room as well!

"Damn" he said angrily and stomped away.

Meanwhile, in Sasuke's room. The sun had sunk behind the clouds and mountains. Shades of purple and became deepened to a black color. And he was there now, no longer was it Itachi's room, and slowly he writhed in the bed in lingual movements. His body moved against his bed and he was dreaming….

"Hmm, ahh"

* * *

Im not sure how many reviewed, but THANKS! anyways. Even if you just read.

here's another update!

Please review.


	9. Meeting And Parting

_Isn't it obvious_

_I am so tempted to touch. I want to wake up with you; I want to feel the passion that is sweating the night. It feels like we are here, but you are far away from me. I'm officially going crazy with these thoughts. Even now, at first glance, I can say._

_I really, really love you._

_You are everything I want…_

_Somehow, my body will not let me forget you, the feel of your embrace, the scent that you carried with you. It is all still there, somehow, but not clearly, I still remember. But can I express this now, when I've loved you for life…I know you or maybe I don't, I can be dreaming and this is just plain crazy. It has never felt like this…but…_

_But I'm not sure…if I can love you anymore…Still I'm selfish enough to try and make you all mine, I will love you for life. Even if I do not remember you from my early childhood, I want to hold you so tight, and you will always be in my heart…you will always be that stuttered beat in my heart. _

**Chapter 9**

**Meeting And Parting  
**

_I want to touch him_

_I want to touch him _

_I want to touch him _

Sasuke writhed in his bed, his breath coming in short as he tugged at his sheets, the images of an older version of himself, but a lot prettier with long hair kept coming to his mind. The man was older, stronger, sexier, all that things that he was not and as he dreamt, a strange longing filled him. A strong need to reach out and hold, to hold on to the impossible, his arms always tried to wrap around the air and it made him feel foolish. The void in his chest had never felt so heavy and empty as it did now…

He would find himself whimpering to feel that warmth and the single thought that filled him, I want to touch him, want to hold him, want him to love me… He sat up in bed panting hard, his eyes wide open and his body in a cold shivering sweat, his fingers clenching and unclenching on his bed sheets. His mouth was dry and he looked around his dark room, he swiftly stood up, his entire frame shaking and his skin tightening against his bones in search for warmth. He felt as though he was going to fall, his head felt heavy and he felt dizzy for a moment or so, and his heart clenched painfully in his chest. Why was this happening?

His chest felt like it was empty and in pain and he felt as though he was about to split in half from it, he could barely pull himself together. Biting into his lower lip, he glanced outside, the cold and constant moon shinning down upon the earth, but there was something odd about this night. He lowered his gaze to his pale hand that was clutching onto his bed sheets and started to calm down as he felt reality sink into him. That was when soft music seemed to fill the air, and there were people laughing out on the front yard. He stood up and walked over to the window and he could see the orange light stretch out through it from the house. For a moment, as he thought he couldn't breathe anymore, he was able to take in a deep breath to fill his heavy lungs.

Something was strange about this night. Whipping his hand across his forehead he went to his attached shower and took a quick one. He then dried his body, looking himself in the mirror and feeling strange about who he was. He then ran his hands through his hair and then reached for his clothes. Dark blue boxers, and then he pulled on soft blue jeans. His socks were white and then he placed on his dark blue shoes that had black lines running across them, and the toes part was white.

He headed back into his room and looked at his shirts, he was in a light mood so he picked out a white shirt from within. He pulled out a white hoodie as well, that had had a black line running across it as well and put them both on, both baggy around his smaller frame. They kept him warm during the nights that were furiously cold and wild like tonight. Taking another deep breath he decided to go down stairs for a snack, just something that would settle his stomach.

He hissed as he stepped out into the hall, the lights there were bright. Usually they were dimmed, he bowed his head and narrowed his eyes as he tried to open them once again, one of his arms pressing to his forehead as he provided some shade for his eyes. It took some time, but soon his eyes adjusted to the brighter light and he walked out of there, a frown etched in his face. Then he felt a pull as he was heading down stairs. A pull that directed him towards the main living room, at top the stairs and begged him to descend down towards them or whatever was causing the pull in his chest. A pull in his muscles, and pull in his mind, shattering and needy as it was.

The voices of those people he thought he had imagined were getting louder…was he by any chance still dreaming. Shaking his head, he decided that that was ridiculous, he had just woken up…maybe it was life that was a dream. Maybe this life was all in his head and he had no real control over what he knew as reality and what was fake, the mystery of life would be that he would never know. He could be someone's imagination for all he knew.

Even more light swam in the room as he walked down the stairs and then over to the living room. He stopped as soon as he reached the top staircase that over looked the living room. What he saw, took his breath away.

There were people dancing, there were many people there that he had never seen before, period. There were bright colors and glittering gems on all the women, who seemed to be flowers in full bloom. There were men all dressed in black tuxedos and bowing to the women….There was his mother, beautiful as ever in her dark blue dress and there was his father. Most of all, there was music playing as the people danced, not crazy and wild like night club, but decent sounding music one could enjoy and talk around.

He was in awe.

Then he saw him… '_Itachi_?' he thought, unsure of where the thought had come from or the assumption of it, but something within him told him that was Itachi. That was his brother…Something told him, but at the same time he could not grasp the idea. Was it true, or was it what he had heard, what did he know? He had never met that person before.

Fear struck him though, as someone came from behind him and he turned to see an aged man that seemed to want to pat him on the shoulder. "Sir, can I announce your name so people know that you have joined the celebration?" Sasuke pulled himself away and tilted his head, feeling confused and at the same time threatened. An instinct that told him to not let anyone see him, or ever talk to anyone, but he was curious. What was the meaning of this?

"The celebration?" he asked in a low voice that the old man had a hard time hearing, especially in his old age status. But he heard it and nodded his head nonetheless.

"Yes, sir, the celebration" Not knowing what to say or do, Sasuke shook his head.

"No...No, thanks" He glanced back out at the celebration and then looked at the old man who was looking down as well. "May I ask what the celebration is about?"

"Oh!" the old man said, "It's for Fugaku-san's and Mikoto-san's anniversary. It's special and sacred as their wedding day" Sasuke had no idea what that meant, but he was glad that his mother and father were there and they were the ones holding this celebration. He was also glad that both his parents were together and looked like they were never going to part.

"That's nice"

"Who are you?"

"Huh" Sasuke said to the old man.

"Who are you?" The man persisted.

"I'm their son, Uchiha Sasuke" he spoke, his voice holding a little hostility now.

"Oh my! Please let me introduce you"

"Ah no, that is not necessary!" Sasuke shook his hands in front of him, trying to keep the old man from touching him. "Hey, let me go!" Sasuke nearly snapped. The man gave him a lecherous look.

"I don't think so, such a beauty you are, come let me take you to the celebration myself" The music, the sound, this man, everything was insane. The room was suddenly spinning before his own eyes and he wanted to leave.

"I said let me go!" he hissed in a low threatening voice as he narrowed his eyes in a dangerous way. The old man flinched and was about to do that, when someone came in screaming and made Sasuke flinch at the high pitch of the voice. Even if it was a deep baritone, it felt as if someone had just shouted in his head.

"OBITO!" to people the call was sudden, making many look up at the stairs. In those many, Itachi was included along with Obito who gasped when he saw Sasuke standing at the top of the stairs looking about ready to kill the old man that was trying to escort him inside. "I LOST OH FUCK NO!" Shisui stood there, and snatched Sasuke back.

Sasuke was startled and looked up at Shisui with a curious look on his face. "What's going on?" He asked in a small whisper that could have been lost in the slow melody of the music that played.

"Umm, come one little boy lets go" he said as he grabbed Sasuke's hoodie and draped it over his head. Sasuke gasped and then drove his elbow into Shisui's gut and kicked him away. It was just a reaction Sasuke always had with people that tried to control him. Since he lived in the night, he was precaution to learn self-defense at a high level. He was then pushed away from Shisui and ended up at the edge of the stairs one more step back and he would have fallen over the edge of it, even in his blind state, Sasuke kept his balance though.

People gasped.

Itachi was the first to sprint towards Sasuke, without thinking. Fugaku and Mikoto noticed this and immediately became alarmed. They could not let Itachi get to Sasuke, not before Sasuke's twentieth birthday. "Stop him Obito" Mikoto said, regarding that Obito stop Itachi from talking to Sasuke. He nodded and sprinted over, with Kakashi by his side.

Itachi reached Sasuke before anyone, and Shisui looked startled. "Get away from him Itachi!" he yelled. It was too late, Sasuke was within Itachi's reach and his hood was off his face now. Sasuke's gaze met Itachi's and it seemed as if time for them stopped. "Sasuke" Itachi said, in a low whisper that caused Sasuke tilt his head and his hand reached out, he wanted to touch Itachi's cheek.

"You" was all he was able to say before he was grabbed by Obito and pulled towards Shisui, both his cousins were pulling him away from that stunning male.

"Sorry" Obito whispered into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke felt as though he was being torn apart right now, he looked from Shisui to Obito, who would no longer let him see the other male as they turned him around and made him head back towards the rooms.

"Let me go!" He yelled, ready to attack them.

"Hey!" Itachi yelled, and chased after them. "What are you doing!" he snapped.

"Damn." Shisui gasped when Sasuke drove his elbow back into his stomach.

"No Sasuke, keep running, you can't see him" Sasuke pushed at Obito and tried to hold his ground.

"Why!" he sobbed. What he said next shocked Obito big time "I need him"

"You don't know him!" Obito ended up snapping back. Sasuke's eyes widen with a gasp. He really did not know that other person. But, he wanted to be with him.

"I don't care" he said "Let me go" tears ran down Sasuke's face. He shoved Sasuke into the room and locked it. Sasuke banged at the door; he could feel tears running down his cheeks now. "This isn't fair!" Sasuke yelled, "Let me go! I want to see him again, OPEN THIS DOOR OBITO!" On the other side, a breathless Shisui and Obito stood over the door, with a glare on their faces as Itachi stood in front of them with a glare on his face.

"What are you doing! Let me see Sasuke…why are you keeping my little brother away from me!" Itachi snapped. He could hear Sasuke's cries to let him out of the room and allow him to see him. But he noted that Sasuke had not called him brother, or anything else. It didn't matter, Sasuke is his. He was going to get him, he needed to see him and now.

He wanted to hold him.

_I want to touch him_

"That's enough" A firm voice that could only belong to his father and Itachi froze as his father's hand came over his shoulder. "You can't see your brother Itachi…not now" Was all the man said before he tightly wrapped his fingers around the pressure points of Itachi's neck and knocked him out. Fugaky held his son close to him.

"What do we do about Sasuke?" Shisui asked.

"Knock him out as well" Fugaku answered, "Itachi shall sleep in mine and Mikoto's room tonight," he said as he walked away with his first-born. Shisui looked back to Itachi and Obito put a hand to his shoulder.

"Itachi will be fine, I'll take care of him" with that he followed his uncle and cousin. Obito walked into his uncle's room and sighed when he watch him place Itachi down in the bed. Fugaku looked over his son and covered him. "Uncle, I'm sorry, I should have been the one to keep better track of Sasuke…now"

"It's alright," Fugaku said.

"But, Sasuke, he"

"Yes, I know. He might not know Itachi, but he somehow remembers him" Fugaku turned to face Obito "It's body memory"

Shisui wanted to be there for Itachi, but he knew right now, Sasuke needed him more.

"LET ME OUT!" Sasuke hissed as he kicked the door. Tears ran down his cheeks when he could no longer feel the strange male close, all he could feel was an even darker pull in his chest. He could not breathe properly anymore, and his head was pounding.

He fell to his knees.

_I want to touch him I want to touch him ! _

Sasuke vaguely heard his cry of agony, he vaguely felt Shisui open the door and walk towards him. He could barely even hear Shisui whispered in his ear "Let's get some fresh air."

All he could recall now was that he was crying, he was in the park, and something was pulsing iin his ears so loud that it made his head hurt. It made his heart heavy. And it made him recent everyone around him. "I hate you"

"I know" Shisui whispered, "I hate me as well"

"No" Sasuke whispered back "You are not allowed to hate yourself, but you are allowed to feel all the guilt that you want" Sasuke shook his head and Shisui didn't know what else to say. "I want to see that guy again, even if I don't know him"

"You will" Shisui said "I promise."

Sasuke did not believe him. However, he was too tired of his life to contradict him.

* * *

_Once again, I was trapped. I was running away from that that I feared. I was running away from you. I always do. There is nothing to stop me from just running, and I know, that maybe I am the only one that can. However, I will not. I cannot stop myself._

_I don't know where life wants to lead me, I am to afraid to follow anymore. I've turned my back and I keep walking down the wrong path. But it's all for you…all for him.._

_Why am I so scared?_

Obito was silently watching Itachi sleep the night away in the silence and comfort of his parents' room. Was it already time for Itachi to start feeling Sasuke? Moreover, what Sasuke had said. He could not believe his ears, Sasuke did not remember Itachi, but apparently, his body did. Body memory, Sasuke would never forget being in Itachi's arms. It was only natural for him to be curious about Itachi when his body felt so sure and the want to be near him was there. It was such a curious thing that he had not thought about it before. Glancing at Itachi one more time, seeing that he was in a deep sleep, he got up and silently left the room.

Once he was outside, he saw that Kakashi was standing there. Patiently waiting for him, and he smiled gratefully "You should have been keeping company to Umino-san" he said as he walked closer to him. He gasped when Kakashi's arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"You need me here more than Iruka will even need me" Kakashi responded, his hand gently stroking Obito's back. Obito slowly relaxed in the arms of his boyfriend and allowed his head to rest on Kakashi's shoulder as he closed his eyes.

He was tired and confused; all he could think of was being here now and forgetting all the pain from the past. "Thank you," He whispered. Unknown to them, Iruka had been searching for Kakashi all this time, and right now, he was hiding as he silently watched them. That look in Kakashi's eye, Iruka had not seen it before.

It was gentle. It was caring. It was loving. It was not lust. That look in itself was something more complicated and something more comforting.

He watched as Kakashi gently nuzzled Obito's forehead and breathed in the scent of his hair. The way Obito looked so peaceful and as if fear was banishing from his eyes as he trusted the man that was holding him, the man that was whispering comfort to his ears. He watched Kakashi lean down and gently kissed Obito on the lips.

The shocked look on Obito's eyes, and then how they slowly closed as Obito kissed back.

Tender, that was all he could think as he turned around and ran. Warm, was what came next as he ran out of the house.

Comforting.

He had yet to find his place in this world, and it hurt.

So, he just ran.

But as he ran, blindly leading himself out into the Uchiha gardens, a hand grabbed his and made him lurch forward. He sighed, and looked back, his eyes wide and wondering. "Why are you running?"

* * *

Ah and so they meet. Thank you for all that reviewed. I hope this chapter was to your liking.I still have to update Junai Bad Romance though lol. Ah. we'll see.

Please Review.


	10. AN

Dear Readers

I'm sorry. but My computer crashed and I have no way of updating or writing. I only have limited time here. So, Everything will be in Pause for now...Sorry Again.

Obsession No Es Amor/


	11. Tell Me

Day **10**

_I need to know._

_So I'm going to ask all the questions I can think of tonight. I want to be able to know. I want to know and I want to understand. I need to understand and I am determined to be selfish and find my way to the person I know is my heart._

_I need to know._

_Tell me, I am going to listen. Tell me now! I am ready to go home. Tell me why it hurts, tell me why this person makes me feel this way. Tell me why you keep him away from me, tell me what do I have to do to bring him back into my life…Tell me what I got to do to get things back to the way they was…_

**Chapter 10**

Tell Me

Dreams, they never finished the entire story. Thoughts never seemed to finish at just one. There was always something going on, always something to think about and always something to dream and hope for, endless. No matter how you did the math, there was no way to describe what the night before had been. Had it been that he was growing to crazy with all his longing, and that he was never going to see Sasuke…

Was he not allowed to see Sasuke?

If so, tell him what he did! He would do anything to fix it to get things back to the way it was! When he could hold his dear baby brother…it was crazy how he kept thinking about him and his brother as a whole. It was crazy to think that his baby brother was suddenly here, had he ever left him? Itachi would never think he could live a day without having his brother to kiss and spoil every now and then. Hold forever and all those long and lonely nights. It did not matter who was there, who he met, and whom he talked to, without Sasuke, he oddly felt incomplete.

All Itachi could do was think, trying to figure out where his little brother was. He had to be somewhere in the house, somewhere.

During the day, Itachi had not spoken a word.

This worried Obito.

Itachi had not looked anyone in the eye as he went about his daily routine of getting up, school, study, and then just prepared for bed that night. School had not been exciting, seeing the same people over again, Naruto yelling once more, Sakura and Ino berating. Obito, on the other hand, had also been silent but that was not strange for him to be silent. His eyes though, kept themselves trained on Itachi and he would not let his cousin get out of his sight. Itachi had found it annoying, but just ignored it as much as he could.

As Itachi prepared for bed that late evening, Obito came in. Enough was enough, living during the day and having Itachi be so silent was in a way torture for him. Obito could never stand for seeing other so confuse and in pain and he knew that Itachi missed his adoring Sasuke. "Hey" he said. Itachi looked up and then back down as he sat down on his bed, facing away.

"What do you want?"

"Mind if I come in?" Obito shyly asks, unsure in a way at what he is about to do.

Itachi shook his head.

"Itachi" Obito said as he closed the door and walked inside. "How about we make a deal" There was no response so he decided to continue, "I'll tell you where Sasuke really is, but you'll have to wait until his twentieth birthday to actually see him, and get to talk to him" Itachi's back went rigid for a moment. As he seemed to think about it, and he turned to face him Itachi's eyes for the first time held curiosity and interest than from the empty all day long. He had asked permission to do this for Itachi. Obito felt like he needed to ease his cousins longing and his sorrow, if for comfort, at least. He wanted to let him know that Sasuke was close. That Sasuke had always been, and forever will be close to him.

"Really" Itachi asked, hesitating on getting his hopes up and just fall on his face again. To have Sasuke taken away for a third time was not fair "You'll tell me where Sasuke is?" Obito shook his head and Itachi frowned.

"No, I'll show you"

"Oh"

"Come"

"But" Itachi glanced out the window to the waning colors of the day and looked back to his cousin who softly asked.

"Just come" Itachi nodded and left his room following Obito to the other side. "Now we wait" Itachi arched an eyebrow. Clearly confused, and at the same time feeling like this was stupid, and getting him nowhere fast. They were still facing his closed bedroom door; there was nothing new about that! What was Obito up to?

"Why?" he asked, Obito just made a gesture for him to be silent. Itachi nodded, not sure now if he should trust Obito or not. Obito on the other hand knew that as long as Itachi was out here, the transformation of the room would not affect Itachi; he was going to be out here all night. That is why Fugaku had taken Itachi to sleep with him and Mikoto the night before. Once night came, the room could not return to the day one, but it could return to the night one if no light touched the room. It was a complex process, but it seemed darkness followed the light.

But he was not going to tell that to Itachi.

They waited a tedious moment. Then Obito nodded. "Be silent," he said and Itachi arched an eyebrow as they walked back into the room. Obito walked in and opened the curtains, the moonlight streaming inside the pitch darkness of the room. Itachi watched it as it softly led to the bed, where now his younger brother was sleeping restlessly in.

"Sasuke" he said but Obito grabbed his arm and asked him to be silent again and not to run to Sasuke and wake him. Itachi looked at him with confusion. Sasuke was here, and he wanted to be with him, why was he stopping him?

"He's always been here Itachi, he's never left." Obito explained, "Sasuke just lives during the night, compared to you living during the day. But he's not mature yet, although for you Sasuke has been maturing faster than usual, mentally if not in his body"

"What?" Itachi spoke the words in pure disbelief. He glanced back over to his younger brother and his heart ached. How, being so near, and yet not be able to say the words he wanted to say to his brother. To fear the fact that he will never have him. Obito stood there beside him.

"Sasuke will wake up soon, so, you might want to hide"

It was not fair.

* * *

Shisui had not heard Sasuke speak so far this night. They walked towards the park, in total silence without even a whisper. It was starting to concern him and he just wanted to hear Sasuke talk again. He was about to say something when Sasuke did speak, and he almost missed it "Hey, Shisui" Sasuke glanced up at his cousin who looked like he was about ready to fall over the fact that he had spoken. This caused Sasuke to smirk.

"What is it Sasuke" he was prepared to talk about Itachi, and that he wanted to see him again. He would deal with it all and answer anything Sasuke had to ask! He would do his best. Although, he had not expected what left Sasuke's lips next, it both shocked him and made him blush.

"Aren't you going to ask Akihime out? It is the wild nights, she'd be more than willing" Sasuke spoke and Shisui sighed. He liked Akihime, and he would love to ask her out, but he felt uncomfortable with Sasuke speaking the way he was. He shook his head.

"You need me more"

"No, I want to be alone. Besides, I have Kimimaro" Sasuke argued back, all he wanted at this moment was for Shisui to leave him alone. He doubted Shisui even knew what it meant to have a part of you be missing. That straining pain in your chest that leaves you gasping and hollow, all because you are alone. So painfully left alone, and you have forgotten. There was pain behind everything; there was pain behind what he dreamed about late at night. He doubted it because otherwise Shisui himself would seek it out!

"That kid can't be good for you," Shisui snapped loudly but Sasuke did not flinch, he just blinked at him. He knew that he was running out of time, but he had to be there for Sasuke. Sasuke, on the other hand was serious about wanting to be alone. He glanced from the corner of his eye to Shisui and then looked forward. There had to be a way to get rid of him, he needed to search…search

For what?

"Date Akihime, you fool" Sasuke said, and walked faster.

"Sasuke!" Shisui called out and followed. Sasuke only sprinted in response. If Shisui was going to play the fool and be stubborn about this, then he would lead him to Akihime and ask him to leave him alone afterwards. Maybe it was a foolish notion, but Sasuke just wanted to be alone, alone like he had always been and felt.

* * *

Iruka awoke that night in the arms of a man he had barely met yesterday. They were fully clothed, but there was something warm and rich. Somehow, the night was different, and sleeping the day away had felt so good. Iruka looked at the short brown hair of the man, and the strong jaw. What had been his name…oh yes, Yamato. Moreover, he could also remember his black eyes; they had been what had captivated him the most that night.

Glancing out the window, Iruka knew it was night, and slowly he pulled away from the security that held him around his waist. Why was it so dark outside? What had happened to the day! "Are you worried?" a groggy voice asked beside him.

"What?"

"You look worried"

"Yamato" Iruka felt fire burning at his cheeks. "I…a, about the night before. I didn't mean to just let you cry all my problems to you" Iruka felt so small and shy at that moment. Yamato chuckled and lifted himself up so he could cup Iruka's face.

"I don't mind at all, after all, you are my one" He leaned in, a small kiss placed just above Iruka's lips that sent quick pleasurable shivers up his spine. Iruka even noted how pale Yamato looked when he touched his own darken skin. The sun and the moon seeming to come into one at that night, and at that time, most surely impossible.

"Your one?" Iruka asked.

"My other half" Yamato responded, pulling him closer. Iruka resisted when his ear lobe was taken into a warm mouth.

"Wait! What are you talking about?"

"You don't know"

"No" Iruka cried loudly "I don't know most of the things that go on in life, my parents died when I was just a child. No one but me has cared for me!" He snapped, scrambling out of the bed. He glared, his hair becoming messy from his ponytail and looking like a sexy mess framing his face. "So what do you mean I am your other half! I love Kakashi" the last part came out, as a harsh whisper and even he did not believe the words that parted his lips.

"You can't tell me you don't know"

"Know what?"

"You are eternally mine, to live with me, and be with me" Yamato tilted his head to the side "You have no choice, you've never had a choice in this matter"

"What"

"Iruka, when we are right of age we seek, we find, and just bond. There is not need to claim, no need ot possess, you are already mine, it's a given" Yamato slowly and deliberately stood. "The thing about not having to completely age and yet at the same time having no specific purpose to life, and no real powers. As we live trapped in this hell of earth, it's wonderful I get to share it with someone after being alone for so long"

"Shut up!" Iruka snapped.

"We are all born, and then there is someone born for us. It is magical really, since the beginning, no matter where you were, and you were always mine. No matter whom you ever kissed, or tried to fall in love with, you are and will always be mine" Yamato walked over to Iruka, a smirk on his face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Iruka yelled "How can you believe such an empty notion, I don't even know you how can you claim to love me!" He snapped, "How do you know it will last for the eternity we have to live out"

"It's simple" Yamato said, as he came near Iruka and as he did, Iruka felt something within him tighten and give way to something he had never felt before. Breathless, and yet as if he had so much air, he could breathe! "You are the one that makes me breathe" Iruka's heart pounded. "You complete me"

"How, how, how!" Iruka whispered and swift demand, over and over again. He still did not understand, it was too fast, it was too sudden, and he was a stranger. However, his body begged and weakened under that touch, he felt safe, and his heart sung. Here, stay here, something inside him begged, nowhere else but here.

"Because without you," Yamato hissed, his lips pressed to that curved ear "I would die!" Moreover, he moved fast as he claimed Iruka in a heart chattering kiss. It made Iruka feel like his blood was boiling in his veins, his breath was caught and as those hands roamed over his body, he had no strength to fight what he wanted. What he needed.

He had never felt so **alive**!

"Is this?" He whispered when he kiss broke "Is this how it feels for Kakashi when he kisses Obito…" Because if it was, it was like an addiction. It was something completely insane.

"I don't know" Yamato answered, "I'm not them, I'm Yamato"

"…Yamato…"

His, he belonged to this man. As Iruka was kissed again and swept off his feet, in the distance his cell phone sounded. The calling number had Karachi's name, but Iruka was too busy to answer. Iruka had finally found where he belonged. In his mind though, he felt like this could not be real, but it certainly felt real as he reached for Yamato and was able to cling to him. Maybe it was a dream, but whatever it was, it felt nice and he never wanted it to end.

* * *

"Sasuke Wait!"

_Every now and then, I wake up with an empty feeling in my chest and the feeling that something is missing….._t_hough I do not believe I ever even had them to begin with_

Sasuke panted, and then came to a halt. He did not know how to escape Shisui and he could barely find his way. Therefore, he stopped, turned and yelled, "Why do you follow me, why don't you search for the one that you love?" He asked. He knew, somehow, he knew, that the only one that could find Akihime was Shisui, so this was something he should not do. He could not force it, not him. He was lost and searching for something of his own.

"Sasuke, how would you know that I love Akihime?"

"I don't know" Sasuke snapped, his eyes looking lost and as if he was about to cry "But you said you felt something from her" Shisui bowed his head and patted Sasuke's head.

"I'll be with her, if we are meant to be, but right now, you need me" Shisui smiled, and Sasuke shook his head. "So what is it Sasuke?"

"No" Sasuke said, a small smile on his lips "I don't need you" he bowed his head. "Can you….can you tell me about him?"

"Huh?"

_That warmth, that touch and that feeling that over ran through every never ending. It left me gasping for breath that I was not sure if I was even capable of breathing anymore, it was natural, right._

"About that guy, Itachi" Sasuke looked Shisui in the eye "Can you tell me everything about him! I want to know okay, it's eating me up alive not to know about him anymore!" Shisui stepped back, and then sighed.

"I can't tell you everything, only some things. But Sasuke" Shisui looked serious "you can't be with him until your twentieth birthday" Sasuke stared. There was only a month left to his birthday, four weeks to survive, four weeks to anticipate. And so many numbered days. "Do you understand?" Sasuke could be stubborn, he wanted not to understand and selfishly get his way, but he knew that was not possible.

_What is this heavy pain that settles itself at the center of my chest and makes me long, for something I can't reach and I can't curl my fingers around. I don't know…I don't know what it is that I am trying to find and reach for_

"I understand" Sasuke said.

"Alright Sasuke" Shisui nodded. There was silence as they started to walk again. "I can tell you this much Sasuke. Itachi is always here, always with you, he's not far, and also, he's your older brother" Sasuke nodded, but Shisui was not sure if Sasuke was listening to his words. But Sasuke was, Itachi, here, his brother…

"Tell me…."

_Why do I feel so empty?_

_

* * *

_Itachi had fallen asleep, but he had woken up just in time to walk into his room to see Sasuke's small sleeping figure. He stared, long and hard and then his hand decided to reach out. He wanted to touch that porcelain soft skin, and he wanted to hold his brother. But as he reached for Sasuke, light penetrated the room, the curtains were suddenly open and sun streamed in and Sasuke and his room had vanished and Itachi was standing there, facing his own room, and empty bed.

His hand still reached out for where Sasuke had once been, and he wished he could have touched him. If just for a moment, but he could not. Not yet…

Why was life so unfair?

Sighing, he prepared for another day of school.

* * *

Hey there cool cats! I finally got to up dating this story. I had already a few of you ask me to do so, I hope this chap did not disappoint as we steadily get to the ItaSasu Fluff...I'll try to make the next chapter more humorous, but other than that. Thank you for all who have stuck around this fic! means alot.

Please review.


	12. About Talks And Stalkers Of The Night

**Night** 11

_There is nothing wrong with falling in love, or in this case, being pulled and captivated to love one person. However, if you question it, then is best if you try to understand it for the sake that they are the one your life depends on. It is insane, but did you ever believe when someone told you that life was not fair…._

_Maybe sometimes you did not belong, sometimes you didn't fit and it made you cry. Sometimes you have to let go and open yourself up to that hurt. Maybe all you have to do is talk it out, but nothing could ever be understood when you are working with the logic of love. The way it is, you have to wonder if love really does exist, but if it does make you cry and it does hurt you how can you say its not real._

_When you feel it…even though you cannot see it. Love is just that invisible part of life you can't ever truly believe in, you just have to accept like it or not. _

Chapter 11

**About Talks And Stalkers Of The Night  
**

Hot breath puffed out of pale pink lips as its owner rushed through cold, dark, and even eerily silent streets. Those streets that were far away from any entertainment that never seemed to be the right neighborhood to be at, at night. Kimimaro had been rushing through the dark streets to meet with Sasuke when he bumped into someone along the way. Whoever they were, they had such light eyes, such fiery orange hair, and a sturdy bulky and strong built. A gentle giant who offered his hand and helped him to his feet again "I've been looking for you" The giant man said, his hand not letting go of Kimimaro's "I've finally found you"

"What?" Kimimaro was shocked, startled, taken aback. He shook his head and then slapped the man's hand away from him "I'm going to be late" and rushed off. The person he left behind had just stared at his retreating back, but even when Kimimaro wanted to look over his shoulder to the male with that voice, he just kept going forward. 'Wh-why is my heart beating so fast?' He wondered to himself, and right now, all he wanted to do was escape. Yes, escape. No, that is not right. Kimimaro was not a coward; he was way above all that bull shit. However, a friend needed him right now, and he needed to help him!

"Sasuke!" He called, when he saw Sasuke waiting besides a lamppost in an empty street. Both of them had planned to meet today in a location other than Sasuke's home. They wanted to talk in private and Sasuke wanted to get away from Shisui who had a date tonight. He did not want to be a burden to his cousin. When Sasuke heard his name be called, he pushed himself away from the lamppost and waved as well.

"Kimimaro, glad you made it" Sasuke greeted his friend with a slight nod and an impassive face "I had to sneak off from home just go get here and just so Shisui wouldn't get suspicious" Sasuke quickly muttered and his long silver haired friend nodded his head and smiled at his cautious friend..

"Guess you had to give him the slip"

"Yup"

They stood in some silence as Sasuke allowed Kimimaro to regain his breath "So, what did you need to talk about" Kimimaro asked, feeling better and Sasuke frowned.

"It's about my brother, and something about the day, I don't want to talk about it here though"

"What?" Kimimaro asked, confused about what Sasuke had just said. Sasuke nodded his head and then sighed. Kimimaro understood and patted Sasuke's shoulder.

"Let's go to the café down the street and really talk it out, if you please," Kimimaro gently said, and reached out his hand to Sasuke. Sasuke took it and both of them left, walking. They were going to have a serious conversation now. It always helped Sasuke to tell his problems to his friend. Yet the only one he ever considered a friend was Kimimaro, and usually they did not talk much but this was different. Unknown to both boys, a male their age watched them with a small smile on his face and one who a canary suddenly landed on. That same male followed them closely, as if protecting them.

* * *

Shisui had gone to the bathroom one minute and come out the next to find that Sasuke was gone. He had been getting ready for his date of a lifetime, but he had not expected to have Sasuke go somewhere as well. Though he should have figured as much when Sasuke had made this date possible in the first place "Where could he have gone?" he wondered to himself. Tonight he knew that Obito had asked Itachi to sleep well, and see Sasuke the next night. They could not risk Itachi's health after all. Therefore, he knew Itachi was fast asleep, and his cousin Obito was also asleep taking a break from being in a relationship with Kakashi.

It would not be good that because they found relationships, to exhaust themselves.

Sighing to himself, Shisui gripped the keys in his hand and decided to leave for his date. Sasuke had been living in the night more than he had, so Sasuke must know what he is doing. He could take care of himself right. Worry settled in his chest, this was his little cousin, what if someone tried to do something bad to him…Stopping for a moment at the front door; he pulled out his cell phone and decided to call him.

There was no answer.

"Where could he be" A text message suddenly beeped into his phone and he clicked it open, even though it was from an unknown number. He sighed once he read it though. It was short and simple and it read 'Sasuke's with me Shisui, don't worry about him. 3 Kimimaro.' Of course, Sasuke would always hang out with his weird friend. Deciding, that in a way, Sasuke was safe he headed out the door and straight to his car.

This was his first date after all; he did not want to get there late.

* * *

"You didn't have to text him," Sasuke muttered.

"I bet he was worried, just calm down and tell me why we are here" Kimimaro looked serious as he pocked at the foam of his coffee. He had gotten a hot cappuccino, while Sasuke had gotten a frozen one.

"Do you remember the way Karin and the others reacted when I even mentioned having a dream about the day?" Sasuke asked, his eyes darting to his hand as he stretched his finger. What was it like, again, to feel the sun just touching your skin? It must of felt pretty good, for your body to miss it but at the same time not remember why it is you think you know that it feels like. Kimimaro silently stared at Sasuke.

"Yeah, I heard you speak of them, your _Daymares_…" he said in a low almost seemingly whisper. It always had been an uncomfortable subject, one that required you to recall every dream you ever had during the day. If you lived during the night, you never wished to talk about them. It was almost a written theory that you started to dream the minute you started to go to sleep, and never finished even in the early hours of the night. The bigger fear was to actually get stuck in a dream and never wake up from it, in this case what is known as a _Daymare_…"Have you had one recently"

It was something you craved badly enough to bring yourself into a coma with it. "No, not really, but my mind has been restless at what I have learned."

"And what is that?"

"The people that live in the day come seeking those who live during the night, or the ones that live in the night seek out the day dwellers" Sasuke said, and then he reached into his left pocket. He brought out his hand then, holding a piece of paper "while Shisui was not bothering me I went into the library, and found some old kept research journals created by past Uchiha's and the research about what it means. I did not read everything but I found things that were interesting. I just briefly read over some parts as I skipped through the journal"

"What is that?"

"Is three new facts" Sasuke said "One that astrologers in the human world leaned, where time actually moves" Sasuke spoke as he presented the data he had searched for "Date twins, people born on the same day and same year, but not the hour. Time twins, people born at the same day, year, and time. But now we recollect how things go on in our world." Kimimaro read over the data and the drawn illustrations Sasuke had quickly scribbled. "It says that the one we are to be with was born in a different year, the same hour, the same day, and the exact same numbers except for the time in AM or PM. In other words, the same day, same time but either night or day… That makes them our day twin, for only one other is born in that same position of numbers, different date year that matches and becomes the night twin…of course it's just a theory"

"Sasuke" Kimimaro said as he looked over it, and swallowed some of his somewhat still hot cappuccino. "This has to be some sort of a joke right? How can someone ever predict when you were born and match you to that person" He tilted his head, feeling confused.

"You're right; they can't" Sasuke said "I read that it was impossible to go on based on that. Apparently, in the end all it is, is an instant connection between two souls that have made the promise to continue to live with each other in the eternity we are frozen in" Kimimaro nodded his head, fascinated by the facts and yet at the same time a little curious.

"Did you find something on why it is they separate us according to the day, and the night?" Kimimaro asked. Sasuke nodded his head once more, but was not sure how he could put the situation in his own words.

"It's hard to tell you how, since when we're infants we all live during the day like any normal person should, but something happens to the ones that are to live during the night under the curse that separate us from our other counterpart." Sasuke sighed, "Whether we meet them or not, which in this small society is hard to not to, one of us folds and gives up in the pressure of the light and end up sleeping it away."

"I see" Kimimaro said, still finding it hard to take all this in and realizing why Sasuke wanted to talk. Someone's second opinion was needed in this. "Then I am guessing since we were young when we were all separated into this group, we all forget about the day and our counterparts. Do the day dwellers forget about us?" Sasuke shrugged. Kimimaro nodded his head once more, unknowing of what to say anymore. There was still many questions.

"Did you read anything on the reuniting?"

"Age" Sasuke answered.

"Age" Kimimaro repeated.

Sasuke nodded "Apparently, one can mature before the other, but most commonly they age at the same time, and they have a limited time to search for that partner. It can take months, a year at the most, but I read they had a deadline. I didn't read much more but it got me to thinking, you know…is my brother my meant to be person or something?" He asked.

"Brother? What do you mean?"

"I don't know what was going on at the time, but all of a sudden Shisui was the cousin living with me and Obito was gone. Shisui is obviously from the day, and he always mentioned Itachi" Sasuke tried to recall when it had first happened "And then I heard mom and him talking about him, my brother" Sasuke shrugged.

"I see" Kimimaro said "and you actually think we can believe all of this," He asked, a smirk playing on his lips. He could not bring himself to believe something that sounded so much like a myth. Still, there was something that neither of them could deny; each of them had a stop time. They reached a certain age that they would reach and from then on never age again, even though they were just humans. It was still something that seemed to be unexplored, but no one really knew anyone's age. Nor when the time could come, it somewhat just happened and once it started and you started to get ready to reach the stop time, it was obvious.

"Apparently" Sasuke mocked "It sounds so weird and unbelievable, I still don't know what how it can even work" Sasuke sighed and Kimimaro nodded. They both looked down at the table to their coffees, silently thinking.

"Sasuke"

"Hmm"

"Maybe the idea is not so crazy"

"What do you mean?"

"Just before I got here" Kimimaro slowly started "I bumped into this…male. He was tall, and his eyes were like wow, and I wanted nothing more than to run into his arms like…like I was home or something," Kimimaro shook his head. "He said something eerie, like he had been looking for me, but I pushed him away because it scared me and I rushed to meet you here without looking back" Sasuke stared at him with wide confused eyes.

"Now that you mention that, I think it was Itachi the one I saw at my parent's anniversary, all I could think about was going to him. When they were separating us, I kept yelling I needed him, but I don't know why" Sasuke lowered his head to hide his eyes. That craving he felt at that moment was shortly insane and it was inhuman. It was scary, just like Kimimaro had said and yet it was something that almost breathed like a drug that called your name and made you ache from deep inside. "What should we do?"

"I don't know…" Kimimaro shrugged, he then got a thought in his head. "You know, it would explain the idea of…one seeks the other one out"

"Huh" Sasuke raised his head to look at Kimimaro's puzzled face. Before Kimimaro even had a chance to explain to Sasuke what he was thinking, a huge, firm, and heavy hand was placed at the center of the table blocking their view from each other. The thick arm was wired with muscles, and both night dwellers looked up to face a dark, tall, looking male. Shaggy deep brown hair, narrowed dark eyes, long narrow and straight nose, and a deep set frown on his lips. A recognizable feature that struck as odd was the deep cut directly on his chin, his shoulders straight and he leaned in slowly as he huskily and lewdly whispered.

"Hello boys" Just the sound of his coarse voice made both Sasuke and Kimimaro straightened into their chairs and try to move away. "It's such a lovely night; it would be a shame to waste it. I think both of you would like to come back with me at my place…" The dark chuckle scared them even more and made them feel trapped.

* * *

Shisui was extremely nervous. Akihime kept staring at him with her moon like eyes, and the way her lips moved when she talked, he was afraid he had stopped listening to what she said a long time ago. At the same time, he was more drawn in and fascinated by what she had to say, "So, where exactly have you been hiding Shisui?" She slowly asked.

He blushed as she seemed to pull herself closer to him. He wanted to pull her closer and smell more of her tempting scent. "The day" he said. She seemed startled by the answer but he reached over for her face to pull her close again as he leaned in and kissed her softly. "I feel like I've been waiting all of my life for you"

"Shisui?" She was confused, but her beating heart just kept rising within her, leaving her breathless and she nodded. "Tell me more…" she crooned in a low seductive voice. They locked eyes, lost in the moment that was their own and kept whispering sweet words to each other. It was such an odd feeling and it was rushing through their systems so fast it had their heads spinning.

"I'll tell you everything I am feeling," He whispered.

* * *

Shimura…Danzo.

Reports of his description had been given out at school, warning every night dweller that he was an exhibitionist preying on both young males and females. Although, his exact targets that not really been distinguished as to why he targets only certain night dwellers. "You" Kimimaro hissed, "You are the one that attacked some of the students at the high school" Kimimaro's words were straight edge and cutting even in their softness.

"Guilty as charge, but that is because they resisted. Both of you are being asked to come quietly, and I'll be gentle with both of you," Danzo whispered harshly. His eyes turned to Sasuke and his eyebrows raised "And look here, an Uchiha. I'm sure you'll be a hot fuck just like Kagami was" Sasuke glared hard.

"You have no right to talk about Kagami that way" He hissed "Grandmother cried, do you even know how much you hurt her in the process of killing my cousin!" Danzo sneered and leaned towards Sasuke, slowly, calculating his every move for he knew how Uchiha's were quick to snap. Of course, what he didn't predict was that Sasuke was not like any other Uchiha, for he found his face being filled with cool ice and what smelled like cappuccino. Sasuke and Kimimaro moved simultaneously as they kicked their chairs from under them and made a run for it.

"Brats!" He roared and chased after them. He had been doing this for a long time, so it was not hard for him to grab Kimimaro's ankle and drop him on the ground just as they had stepped outside into the cold night. Kimimaro hissed, his green eyes going wide with fury at the man that had dropped himself in such a way just to catch his ankle. He had never seen such a desperate act be displayed to the point it was disgusting but this was not the time to think about that.

"Sasuke!" He called, and he flipped his body and kicked at the man. Danzo was smart enough not to get close to a down Night dweller since they knew how to kick, and that is what helped him quickly manipulate them. Sasuke skidded to a stop and ran back for his friend, as he made a move to kick Danzo squarely on the face. He ended up gasping when the older male grasped his ankle and twisted him to the ground.

Sasuke landed on top of Kimimaro, an intimate and odd position but it helped Sasuke flip over and kick out with his other feet at the back of Danzo's head. The move was unexpected and it lurched him forward as Sasuke tried his best to get away from his falling body. Kimimaro was doing the same, but that was when they both froze. Danzo started to laugh darkly, apparently, this was his turf and the gun that he had in his hand was immediately cocked, and ready to be shot. Sasuke and Kimimaro both were frozen and trembling, not knowing what else to do.

"Not children, it's time to stop playing. Both of you are going come home with me and be good kitten and suck my cock" He smirked, as he slowly went from his knees back to his feet as he had fallen in the process of grabbing Kimimaro's ankle. Both teens swallowed thickly. It was good to always travel in groups, but not even a group could stop a crazy man from shooting, even if it did discourage them in approaching. "Now, get up!" he snapped.

There was complete frozen silence as Sasuke and Kimimaro slowly rose to their feet. The night seemed to get colder as a cool breeze brushed past them making both young men shiver. Danzo smirked, liking the new change of pace and the fact that now he had both boys at his mercy. He was going to take them back to his place and really torture them, tie them down and spank their little behinds until they bled. He was going to have them on their hands and knees practically begging him to fuck them dry.

As much as it was cold, both Sasuke and Kimimaro felt warm with fear as they stared hard at the man that seemed to want to control them. The gun was carefully pointed to Sasuke and then to Kimimaro, every second coming to the other and they knew, one wrong move and they would be killed. They did not even dare talk now, not that it mattered, it appeared in their fear they had swallowed their tongues. Their hearts were heavy and pulsing, and dread in their chests. It was hard to breathe since that alone seemed to want to kill them at this moment. "Good, now, my car is just down this block. Think you can be good long enough to get there" He made it a statement and he already had an expected respond.

Sasuke and Kimimaro slowly nodded, and chanced a glance between themselves as Danzo smirked. "Good, now walk in front of me, and you run and I shoot you" He hissed, his voice low and dangerous it was practically dripping venom. Sasuke stepped up first and Kimimaro followed beside him. They both glanced at each other with helpless eyes. They were both thinking the same thing as anyone in their situation would be 'We're going to die' and it was painfully clear in their eyes. Danzo's eyes kept checking them out, distracting himself with the luscious boys he had managed to catch himself this time.

They were ripe.

That is what he liked. These two boys were about to find their mate and he just loved praying on fresh virgins who were yet to be claimed. It was a wonder their population was only as much as 3,119 this year. He had ruined so many relationships when the dominator in the relationship came for their sweet little submissive, only to be rejected it was rich. It was a high he got off knowing that he was the one serving up the damage to cute little night dwellers, and the occasional day dweller. There was just one that got on his nerves and it was what made him continue to prey on these victims.

Hiruzen Sarutobi.

That little two good shoes! He was not cut off to be his mate, he could not be as much as he was attracted to him, he couldn't bring himself to admit it. Maybe it was because he was disgusted by his own past and current actions. Just like he was about to go and fuck the brains out of these two children right now, before they could even reach their stop time. "Stop here" He called, and then said "Now face the car and keep facing it as I search for my keys."

Sasuke and Kimimaro both slowly turned around and faced the car. Both listened to Danzo rummaging his pockets for his keys, and then cursing as he dropped them. They did not know what was going on, or what this man's deal was, the night was never dangerous, this man here though tended to make it seem dangerous. Both turned to look at each other and then back to Danzo who was suddenly silent. Their eyes widened and they turned around sharply when they saw what was going on.

Danzo's face was pale white and he was shaking from head to toe "That's him" Kimimaro said and turned to Sasuke "That's the guy I told you about!"

"The guy you met before coming here?" Sasuke asked and Kimimaro nodded. Both watched as the other man had Danzo's gun in his hand, and the gun pointed at the side of his head. The look on the orange haired with seemingly crimson-eyed man was killer and he looked livid tremendously. It was at a point that this man seemed to be a monster.

"What did you think you were doing with them?" He asked his voice completely dangerously calm at a level different from Danzo's own harsh whispers. Danzo no longer seemed to have the confidence, as he practically was sagging on his knees.

"I was…I was…I was just kidding around, you know, ha-ha, a few laughs no harm done" His voice squeaked and shook. Obviously, he did not like being the one at the end of the gun. Kimimaro felt completely calm at this moment while Sasuke still had fear in him as to what was going on. "So…put the gun down now, you don't know what you are doing"

"I know exactly what I am doing" The giant said "And I do not appreciate you threatening my other half" It was clear and the purpose was stated. Kimimaro was stunned and felt flattered by the words, knowing they had been meant to him. He did not know what he was feeling right now, but he knew he was safe. Sasuke on the other hand stared dubiously from the giant, to Danzo, and then Kimimaro who appeared love stricken. The giant scoffed and Danzo's pathetic whimpers, obviously he did not have much to say.

The gun was cocked, and the man moved it to a different direction, shooting it and hitting Danzo on a vital part of his knee. The man fell down with a painful cry as his other knee was hit only seconds from his first and the wounds were unbearable. "I will ask you to please see it never happens again" The man's last words to Danzo were those exact before he turned to the other two males there. Sasuke watched as Kimimaro seemed to want to walk towards the man but he grabbed his arm to keep him back.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, let me introduce myself, I am Juugo"

"Juugo" Kimimaro whispered softly. Sasuke turned to look at him and was unsure of what to do or say, suddenly he felt like he should leave this forbidden scene or something. Juugo confidently walked over to Kimimaro, and reached for his face to hold it and make the long silver haired male look him directly in the eye.

"What's your name, I have to know," He said. Sasuke watched, apprehensively as his own friend struggled to remember his own name. Sasuke just watched them for a moment and then looked back down at the screaming Danzo that was holding his knees and crying in the process. Apparently, he had chosen to mess with the wrong person tonight. He then turned his gaze back to the couple to see Kimimaro still opening and closing his mouth besides him and shook his head.

"His name is Kimimaro, please don't hurt his brain trying to make him remember" Kimimaro glared at Sasuke and Juugo chuckled.

"Damn Sasuke"

"What, you looked like a gaping fish"

"Come on you two, let's get out of here," Juugo said, and leaned a little close to Kimimaro making him blush a deep red. Sasuke had to wonder how Kimimaro managed to turn his pale cheeks that bright color. "We'll go anywhere you want," He whispered. Kimimaro's voice had hitched and he was practically melting on the inside while still fighting with himself to overcome this man's charms. It had to do with the day and the night, like Sasuke had explained. But explaining, going over, reviewing, and learning was nothing compare to feeling these emotions grip you at first hand. The feelings, and the way he was reacting, it was as if he had no control over his body and he was practically shivering in pleasure from having Juugo talk to him.

"Okay" Was all he could manage, even if he deep inside wanted to refuse, that was not the case. Deep inside, he really wanted to go and nothing but the truth parted his lips when it came to Juugo. This made Juugo chuckle and Kimimaro instantly reached to grip Sasuke's hand in his. There was no way he was leaving the small raven behind and right now he was more scared of himself then Juugo who seem to already have a grip on his heart.

With that, both left to hang out at a small friendly club for teens and had some fun.

* * *

It was almost going to be morning a little into dawn when Shisui returned home smitten from his date with Akihime. He had left her at her house and he had come back to his own, only to find that nothing in the silence had changed. He looked around the living room, no one, and nothing, absolute silence. He climbed the stairs and checked on Sasuke, and found him there already in bed. Shisui had to wonder when he had gotten home but decided not to wake him and let him rest.

With that, he walked to his room to shower, change, and go to sleep. He felt tired, but at the same time, he felt great like he was just coming down from a high. Tonight truly had been incredible!

* * *

Somewhere else, in the estrange village of Konoha, as the sun appeared once more over the horizon and engulfed earth with some more of its light, a tall male made its way into one of the nearby residence. His hair was a deep blood red color and his eyes and orange, fox slanted trademark that made his features more defined. He was of a thick muscle built, wearing nothing but a white shirt and black jeans as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a snack to eat before rushing to his room.

"Already morning and I'm not sleepy," He whispered as he walked to his room and took off his jeans and settled into his bed. As he just lay there, light filled the room, he was gone, replaced by a spontaneously thrown blonde-haired person that lay across the bed in an odd position, and his stomach exposed.

* * *

Thank you all that reviewed! I am glad that you are all enjoying this story.

So, what do you guys think?Good, bad?

Please let me know.


	13. I Think I Have A Stalker, Help

Day **12**

_One day I met you, and I said, hey there. I smile, and maybe you hesitate, but you offer one back. To me, this is what it means to begin. And to me, as the day's grow rough, as we learn, as we go through the good and the bad…This is what…L O V E means to me. But I am growing crazy, I am going paranoid, and I don't even know if being a stalker in your life just means that I am crazy, since you are out of my reach, and I long to touch you._

_I long to hold you, and forever keep you next to me, night and day_

_That is the dream we all live through, daydreaming, or simply dreaming. And I keep hoping that someday we can become one…I want to be the one you hold, and give affection to. _

_Wild beating, and erratic beat of my heart, won't you please come and stay with me? _

Chapter 12

**I Think I Have A Stalker, Help  
**

It was late into the afternoon, with a lecture going on in class. Still, one boy kept moving, and clumsily causing distractions for those who were sitting around him.

"Is something wrong with Naruto?" Sakura quietly asked, as she quietly tapped her pencil over her paper. Ino who had was sitting next to her glanced at the blond male with a curious look and shrugged. However, Sakura was not the only one that had noticed that something was probably wrong with the blond boy, Itachi and Obito had seen it as well. The only ones that seemed clueless to this were Neji, Tenten, and Ino. Uzumaki Naruto was usually a cheerful person, so it was startling to see him paranoid. The boy kept looking over his shoulder every few seconds, as if there were someone following him.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Obito asked, and successfully made the boy scream his lungs out in the middle of a lecture. This startled everyone.

"Naruto" the firm voice of their teacher only made Naruto scream louder.

"NO! NO! NO!" He chanted like a cursed mantra. Neji reached to take Naruto's hand in his, but it was slapped away.

"Naruto" Kakashi tried once more, but it was not going to work. He decided to dismiss the class, and everyone left outside while Kakashi, Obito, and Itachi all stayed. Itachi stayed for the reason that Obito had asked him not to leave his sight. After all, the exchanging of day to night was a whole lot different than from the night to day. The blond male felt soft hands be placed around both his cheeks and he looked up into black eyes.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Obito tried once more to ask, his voice serene making Naruto relax for a moment.

"Wha-what?" The words were stuttered past tanned lips and Obito smiled as he let go of Naruto. The blond haired male seemed to get a grip of what had happened, and looked sheepishly away for overreacting.

"You started to scream, you gave us a scare"

"Oh, haha," Naruto sighed, closing his bright blue eyes. It took him a moment, and then he let out a full blown smirk "It's just nothing, you know, one of those days" that was when he looked over his shoulder once more and he sunk his head down onto the desk "Okay, so I'm lying, but what can I do? I think there is someone following me…they are stalking me, I can feel their odd presence every time, all the time around me. I don't think that its normal!" Naruto looked up at them with large pleading eyes "You have to help me, I'm scared!"

"Following you? Why would anyone want to follow you?" Itachi asked, as he looked from Naruto to out the window to the shinning outside. The days were always bright and cheerful; it was next to impossible that someone would want to follow anyone. It was a perplexing motive, but even one you could not dismiss. Even in the hard light of the day, someone could want to cause you harm. It was harder to do…but even so, a mystery seemed to linger between both the light and the darkness that was known as a vanishing mystery. It was what both seemed to share and had in common…

"I don't know" Naruto prompted his response, and slammed his fist into the desk "But I can prove that it's real" the boy yawned loudly then, making everyone face him with an arched eyebrow.

"Have you not been getting enough rest, Naruto?" Obito gently asked.

"Umm, no not really, I don't know what hour I went to sleep either; I think I stayed up half the night" Saying so, made Naruto yawn again "Sometimes I can't sleep…" Obito nodded and turned to Kakashi.

"Is that what you experienced?" He asked; "I remember that the day we reunited you were outside, still, and it was night" Kakashi shrugged. He remembered, he had been looking for people who wanted to stay up during the day. Those who snuck out, because it was a part of his job as a teacher, but it had seemed to get easier as the years went by. It seemed that sleep had become something he did not need throughout all the night anymore, but now that he had Obito, it was something entirely different. He found himself having peaceful days, and restless nights where he could not go to sleep unless he could talk to Obito on the phone for hours.

"I'm not exactly sure, but you are right. I would not sleep through the whole night" Itachi intently listened to the conversation, since even he would no longer sleep the whole night. He always tried to stay up just to catch a glimpse of Sasuke. Was Naruto also transitioning?

"What are you all talking about?" Naruto roared "So what if I can' sleep through the night, the point here is that someone is following me!" tears started to spring to Naruto's eyes "this isn't fair"

"Sorry Naruto" Obito said, apologetically "What if we hang out with you all day today and see if we can catch who is following you, sound good?"

"Yes! Please" for the first time that day, Naruto looked relieved.

* * *

Slanted fox like orange eyes narrowed as he watched his prey talk with two raven-haired young males, and a silver haired man. This person's name was Uzumaki Kyuubi and he had been stalking the boy since morning, well perhaps for a few months now, but right this moment, he found himself not liking the new situation. It seemed like these people were going to get in his way. He knew, that he still needed to wait time before he was allowed near his other half, but he being of the night was killing him being in the harsh light without the right precaution.

He should not be here, not without his other half.

The agony that was building within him, and he knew he had to listen to Kushina and Minato, but it was hard to do that. He was ready to make it official with Naruto, he never wished to lose him. He could feel Naruto grow fear whenever he came near, and that discouraged him even more. When was this endless torture going to end?

That was when he felt the sting of the sun on his skin, and he decided to leave. He should go to sleep. He needed the rest more than anything, he would have school at night.

He would just have to get through another night. Frowning,

* * *

**Later that evening**

It was late, nearly night.

That was when Obito, Itachi, and Naruto had returned to the Uchiha household. Naruto had told his parents that he was going to stay here, for a slumber party. In reality though, they were hoping to catch whoever had been following Naruto around all day. Obito had a theory as to who it was, but Itachi had no idea why they even wanted to lure the person out. After all, if it was Naruto's other half, there would be no harm coming to the blond.

So far, there was nothing.

"Oh my god, you guys have such an awesome house" the blond cheered "It's nothing like mine"

"Make yourself at home, Naruto" Obito said in a low voice, as he headed for the kitchen. Itachi glanced up at the stairway that would lead to his room, and Sasuke's, but his attention was once more on the blonde-haired person who started to jump on the couch. He frowned, knowing it was a bad idea to tell Naruto to make himself at home.

"Can you stop jumping, please?"

"Sure!" The blond laughed, and headed for the television set "Hey, can I look in here" Before Itachi could say anything though, the blue eyed male was already looking through everything. That was when Obito returned a smile on his face.

Upstairs though, Sasuke was in his room sleeping and suddenly awoke, somehow he knew it was not time to get up but at the same time he knew he could not go back to sleep. He yawned, and stretched in an attempt to get properly awoken. Suddenly, he grew curious when he heard someone come into the otherwise sounding empty house. There was laughter, chattered, and then some screaming. "AH! ITACHI HAVE YOU EVER PLAYED THAT GAME, IT IS THE BEST!" This peaked his curiosity as he shoved the covers off his body and walked kicked his feet of the bed and placed them on the floor. He could not hear a reply, but whatever had been said in return had made that loud person laugh, hysterically.

Sasuke slowly, with careful steps made his way over to the door. His pale hand reached for the knob, slowly turned it and he hissed as the bright light in the hall way assaulted his eyes. He had forgotten how bright the day could be. Keeping his eyes slightly narrowed, and bringing up one hand to rub at his eyes, he stumbled out of his room. He knew he should be asleep, but somehow he could not sleep. He wanted to see who was outside…no, he wanted to see Itachi.

Once at the side of t he stairs, he made his way over to the overlooking hall of the living room, he gazed down to see Obito, a blond guy, and Itachi there. He did not care much about the other two, as he did Itachi. His dark eyes took in every line of the man that he felt completely curious about. They had said he was his brother, and yet, why could he not remember him…or maybe he did, but did not understand.

Sasuke found himself frowning when he saw Naruto jump up, and cling onto Itachi. It was like envy, but it was much darker, as if he wanted to tare the blonde male apart, piece by piece for touching Itachi. He wondered then why the hell they were up, since shouldn't they be day dwellers, or something. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke wondered if any other people even came near Itachi, and then he had to stop and wonder where he was getting such hostile feelings.

"Naruto, get off me"

"BUT I THINK I HEARD SOMETHING!" Naruto yelled, and then he looked up. His wide blue eyes stared frozen at what his gaze found. He stiffened on Itachi and his jaw drop as he was looking at a beautiful, pale, raven-haired male. The raven had what looked like soft spiky hair, with a tint of blue, dark deep eyes that right now promised pain, such incredibly pale glowing skin, and most of all, he was only wearing a large shirt, with long sleeves, and white shorts. The boy also had beautiful legs, but what truly caught Naruto's eye was how angry he looked, and that alone made him let go of Itachi and push away from him.

This confused both Itachi and Obito, but Obito looked up and said "Oh"

Itachi turned his head to see what it was, and his eyes widened as well. "Sasuke" He whispered. Once Sasuke noticed that Itachi was looking at him, he looked away, and turned to leave. He wanted to hide the fact that he was blushing at the fact that he had been caught. Oh well, he might as well get dress and head to school. As he continued walking, he heard Shisui yell something about being late and shook his head as he entered his room again.

Itachi had wanted to go after Sasuke, but he knew better. Just the fact that he saw him though, made this whole day better. He missed his little brother so bad.

"Uh…do you guys mind me asking who THAT was, he looked like he was going to kill me just because I was touching Itachi" Naruto started to rant "He nearly gave me a heart attack, no one should have such a cruel and deadly glare like his!"

"That's Sasuke, Itachi's other half," Obito said, "he is also Itachi's brother, and they are soon going to reunite" Naruto looked confused.

"Reunite, what do you mean?"

"What I mean is that Itachi and Sasuke have not been really able to interact with each other for a long time now, you see, Sasuke is a night dweller"

"Night dweller" Naruto repeated, slowly "Wait, WHAT!"

"You see, there comes a time when a day dweller and a night dweller finally come together to build a more stable relationship, for both of them to live during both day and night, without spontaneously combusting" Naruto found himself laughing at how ridiculous Obito sounded. As far as he knew, night dwellers were just a myth.

"You are joking right, night dwellers; I've never even met one"

"You just did, I am a night dweller, and so is Sasuke who you just saw."

Naruto was now frozen, "You…night dweller?" Obito sharply nodded.

"And Kakashi is my other half"

"Then…"

"We have the theory that the one following you is a night dweller, and he is your other half, who is growing curious about you"

"I…but..How?" All that went across Naruto's mind was a large _impossible _since he could not seem to bring himself to believe on the day and night theorem.

"It's not impossible, Naruto" Itachi said, and they all went silent as they turned to see Shisui walking down stairs, followed by Sasuke and both went into the kitchen.

"Shisui!" Naruto yelled out loudly.

"Yeah, he's with the night dwellers now, in search for his other half"

"Ah…then wouldn't that happen for me?" Naruto wondered.

"Originally, depends on who is older" Obito murmured, and Naruto slowly nodded. Obito stood then, and turned to Itachi "Itachi, you better go to bed. Even if you are not tired, for just the sake of Sasuke and your health"

Itachi nodded, "All right" and with that, he left. Naruto watched him leave and turned to Obito.

"You and me are going to hang out, with Shisui and Sasuke"

"What?" Naruto protested "Shouldn't I go to bed like Itachi? I mean, the night" Naruto looked a little fearful.

"The night is nothing to be afraid of, now come." Obito walked towards the Kitchen and Naruto reluctantly followed, a huge pout covering his face. When he entered the kitchen though, he was amazed to find both cousins silently eating. There was not a sound coming from them, and that alone really made Naruto panic. "Hey you two" Obito said quietly as he sat down. By this time of night, Mikoto would be gone, but since everything that has been going on, Mikoto had gone to her regular time to sleep, and spend time with Fugaku. She would no longer be staying up during the night, but would leave food for both Sasuke and Shisui.

"Good night cousin Obito" Sasuke responded, just as softly. Naruto was startled by the sound of the boy's voice.

"Why are you still up, Obito?" Shisui asked, his voice was not as quiet. Obito reached for Naruto to sit down on the chair beside Sasuke and frowned at him before turning to Shisui.

"We believe that someone from the night is stalking Naruto" Obito explained, "We were wondering if you guys might suspect someone from school"

"No" Shisui said.

"Danzo" Sasuke muttered, looking away.

"What" both Shisui and Obito looked perplexed at their younger cousin.

"Nah, Juugo beat him up" Sasuke turned to look at Naruto once more, his head tilted to the side. "What's your last name?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke, a little taken aback by the dark eyes he possessed and muttered out "Uzumaki" nearly biting his tongue at trying to be silent. Sasuke looked away, eating.

"Kyuubi then" he answered.

"What?" Everyone else asked, unsure of what Sasuke meant. Even though, to Naruto it had become clear.

"Uzumaki Kyuubi"

"My cousin?" Naruto asked "How would you know him…I mean I don't even know him, I only ever heard my mom talk about how much trouble he was…but" Sasuke stood then, a little annoyed at how loud Naruto was.

"Whatever, I am leaving"

"Ah, wait for me Sasuke" Shisui tried to shove the last of his food into his mouth, and then dumped it into the sink as he chased after Sasuke. Obito and Naruto stayed silently sitting at the table, contemplating what Sasuke had said. Sasuke had once mentioned some of his fellow students, and he had even met some through open school nights. If so, Kyuubi was that smug, and really dark, and tall red head he met. The one with eyes shaped like a foxes, slanted and deep orange…

"Cousin Kyuubi, I hadn't thought he might want to stalk me…" Naruto said, rubbing a hand over his face "I never…I heard he might of lived with us…how?" Naruto kept wondering if he had returned, only remembering pictures he had seen. Then there was something else, something that told him he used to hang out with Kyuubi, but he could not quite place it. Naruto frowned, feeling frustrated all of a sudden. "What the hell is going on?"

"Naruto" the blond looked up to Obito "Do you know where you can find Kyuubi?" Naruto shook his head. "Would you like to see him?"

Naruto nodded yes.

* * *

_Sometimes I walk. The world and time seems to keep passing my by and I have to wonder, what am I really in this world for, what do I hope to reach._

_What do I hope to posses, and then your name leaves my lips and my heart clenches in my chest…what Is going on. What am I to do, to reach out and find you within my grasp and know it'll be alright for the both of us._

_Your eyes, your eyes speak volumes. And I want to talk to you now. Moreover, I want to learn…what Is it that we are hiding from. This is how we have been divided, this is how we come to part, the thin line between day and night. I want to be able to cross it, cross it with you. _

_

* * *

_

Ah, not one of my best chapters, but it helps the story move along. :) The time is nearing for Sasuke and Itachi even more and more.

Please review!


	14. And It Rains

**Night** 13

_Isn't it funny? _

_It was a moment when a smile was not enough, and I would feel the need to laugh. Laugh at the fact that such joy existed deep within me, like a deep and dark anticipation that hungered for you more and more…just opening my eyes, and knowing you were there. It was enough for my heart to explode, and explode from the joy you brought and then I would want to reach and touch to see…if you are real._

_It has to be impossible, and this feeling is immense. It is almost as if, I cannot describe. However, I just know it, I know it, it will be soon. I will not have to wait. It's super, super…and soon, I want to hold your hand._

_Wouldn't it be grand? To have it be, me and you all over again._

_ I wait in anticipation, craving that very moment. _

**Chapter 13**

And It Rains

_A month later _

Sinister, it's a pleasure.

A dark figure stumbled down the dark street of the young night. The only thing that illuminated his figure were the luminescent orange glow of the street laps. Such softness they held, and such irony they lead. They truly were incredible, and their shine appealed to the intent look in this person's eyes.

There was only one purpose for them, and that was to kill. Kill what ever misery had been born in his heart. He needed to kill...him.

there was no turning back, he had it in his head. '_Tonight, my own tragic story ends'_

* * *

**The Uzumaki household**

It had been a month since Naruto learned about the night, and now he could not stop thinking about it. Right now, as he tried to sleep, he wondered about Kyuubi's world. His deep sapphire eyes closed, as he imagined the moon outside, and the light hitting the figure of his cousin. The way it had that night, when Obito had led him back to school. The night had been so strange, and yet he had met interesting people. People, like his cousin, really lived during the night, under different rules, and different delights. It was nostalgic, almost fresh, and yet lonely and silent. It was something hard for him to comprehend. Although, there were many personalities within that group, some of them were even scary like Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke. Although, something that Obito had mentioned that night still had his mind in a confused frenzy, what did he mean by his other half…?

His other half...Kyuubi

What did he refer to when he meant…day and night.

Diligently closing his eyes, Naruto felt his mind pulling into a shallow sleep. He still had so many questions to ask…so many things to know. Why did the lights glow brighter during the night? And why was it so dark to begin with? It aroused a peak of curiosity deep inside his chest to learn more, and he remembered that night, when he looked at his cousin.

A stranger, he thought, and yet…there was a strange eerie need to be near him. The desire, and the ache…to be complete. Hm, it was seemingly impossible to think about being in such a state, seeing he was a whole person. He never thought anything was missing, under his grinning smiles, under the blinding sun…no. He wanted to know the darkness, but even more he wanted to pull Kyuubi out of the shadows and into the warmth of the sun, he wanted to see him bathed in the bright yellow light. He wanted so much….

But it was not meant to be, not now in the least. However, he knew, he had to find and pull Kyuubi into the light with him. He was no longer scared. Turning on his side, and curling into himself, Naruto felt the whiskers of his face perk and he murmured "…something doesn't seem right"

* * *

**The Uchiha household. **

Uchiha Mikoto was in her kitchen, lightly humming a soft tune.

She was softly scribbling across a white sheet of paper, words forming as her pen moved across it, forming a list. She was still thinking about how she was going to celebrate Sasuke's birthday, and be sure that he and Itachi had moments with each other. After all, the reunion between the two could be awkward. Even so, it would be magical and she knew it was going to be. What seemed to work out in this equation was that Sasuke was at least a month ahead of Itachi, in a sense, so he will be twenty before Itachi was twenty-four; slowly she stopped writing and tapped the pen to her chin. It was complex, she guessed.

She then yawned, and decided to go to bed. Just as the thought crossed her mind, Sasuke and Shisui entered the kitchen, silent and unheard. She raised an eyebrow as she took in their appearances, and watched them settle on the table. Shisui looked a little nauseated, and dead, perhaps tire of being up during the night and struggling to sleep during the day. It was a tough change. While her dearest child, Sasuke looked like he always did, perfect with silent elegance. "Is something wrong Shisui?" she asked, a smile crossing her lips, as she knew the answer to that.

"Hell no" He muttered, running a hand across his face and cupping his chin as he let out a stressed sigh "God, I miss the sun so badly, this new change is messing with my biological clock, it can't be good" Mikoto laughed and Sasuke scoffed, giving his cousin a pointed look. For a moment, he would think Shisui a wimp for not being able to adapt to the gentleness that is the darkness. Although, something told him it had more to do with the erratic pace the night seemed to dwindled itself in. It was either slow, soft, or fast paced and upbeat, but the night was always unpredictable. Like silence, and hidden secrets, a mistress of dance and erotica, as well as the dangerous as it was peaceful. A stressful combination of something that could never truly be grasped, that alone was the night. But what of the day? What was that….

"If you miss that ray of burning light so much, why don't you and Akihime make it official?" Sasuke mocked, a light smirked on his lips. Even though, he did not understand what happened once the night dweller met the sun with their rightful day dweller by their side. Was the sun still going to burn and bite at their skin, or was it going to be different. Obito had told him once; it was like asking what it was like to be human.

"Shut up you snarky little brat, you think it's that easy?" Shisui puffed out his chest, in determination "I assure you, that it is not!" After all, it was not going to be a simple transition, not for Akihime, and not like it had been for him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, thoroughly confused.

"Why don't you enlighten me?"

"He is right Sasuke" Mikoto spoke, as she walked over to the table and sat down "Love doesn't grow over night, and even if it did, it wouldn't be perfect. You would have to work at it every single day. Besides that, being a day dweller seeking a night dweller, as Shisui is, he and Akihime share no memories as others do. Like you and Itachi might and that makes it harder. It all depends on trust in the end and the willingness, you'll soon understand" Sasuke listened to her every word, knowing how hard it sounded when it looked so easy…she and his dad made it seem so easy. Both lived together, had children together, and yet he…he felt lost.

"I guess," he muttered, looking away and recalled the image of Itachi, the last he had seen him. It was as if in that time, the feeling of emptiness intensified, and he was about ready to claw at his own skin if it did not stop aching to touch Itachi.

"Anyways" Mikoto clasped both of her hands together, a happy smile replacing the sadness "Aren't you excited about your upcoming birthday?" The words were almost foreign to Sasuke as he turned to look at his mother.

"Honestly, I had forgotten such a time existed" Sasuke dryly said. This startled both Shisui and Mikoto. Birthdays within their family were rarely celebrated, but they never thought Sasuke would even be disheartened to think of such a moment. Sighing, Mikoto reached for her son's hand making him look at her with perplexed curiosity.

"Trust me sweetheart, this birthday is going to be different," She murmured, in a motherly way, but even so, Sasuke found it hard to believe in her words. It was not as if she had ever lied to him, but the actions presented to him by all his family made it sound like wishful thinking. That anything was going to be different for him…seemed out of his reach. Nothing ever happened in his life that was worthwhile.

"Really?" he murmured sarcastically, a disbelieving look on his face.

"Yup" She grinned at him.

"Think about it little cousin, you are going to be twenty, and you'll even get to see Itachi again" Shisui added, a grin of his own plastered on his face. Sasuke scoffed.

"I don't want to see him, I've seen him already. I want to touch him" Sasuke found himself not caring how his words had sounded, after all, they were nothing but the sheer and naked truth. There was no shame behind what he felt deep inside, grounded into his soul. He wanted to do more than see; he wanted to reach out and hold…reach out and touch. His heart clenched at the thought. That was his wish unfulfilled and the ache that seemed to echo in his heart. Mikoto and Shisui who were staring at Sasuke in disbelief shook their heads, with mirth in their eyes.

"Then you'll get to touch him" Shisui tried to assure, the grin on his face growing.

"Yeah, right" Sasuke muttered, "If I don't have you and Obito dragging me away again" Mikoto giggled and Shisui rolled his eyes.

"Hey, that was for your own safety."

"But it is true, Sasuke" Mikoto stood from her chair, ready to go to bed. "You and Itachi can talk and hang out together from that night you turn twenty, at around one in the morning of the next day, and forever on" She yawned and then said, " Well, I am going to bed"

"It's early," Sasuke muttered, looking at his mother with a disappointed look. He rarely got to see her since the whole 'anniversary' fiasco that had happened not so long ago.

"Sorry sweaty, but soon okay" Mikoto said as she walked out of the kitchen not looking back. Shisui let out a cackle making Sasuke turned to him with full curiosity.

"That's the code word for, I'd rather be in the bed sheets cuddling my husband kind of thing Sasuke, I think you'll understand as soon as you and Itachi get acquainted again" Sasuke's passive stare turned into a full smiled at that, and then decided to ask something of his own.

"Is that what you dream about doing with Akihime, the two of you under the sheets?" And Shisui blushed. "Maybe doing more than just cuddling"

"Sasuke! You are too young!" Both ended up laughing, and then having to find something to eat before they both leisurely headed out to school.

* * *

Since they had returned to school, Sasuke rarely saw Kimimaro.

Although, tonight, Kimimaro sat in his regular desk looking slightly different from before…Sasuke neared him and looked at his face. There was something new, and Sasuke knew it, but it was something that was subtle. Something that was hard for him to comprehend, "Sasuke is something wrong?" Kimimaro asked, lightly. He was unsure as to why Sasuke was looking at him in such an odd way.

"I don't know there is something different about you," Sasuke muttered, almost as if it was hopeless to even fathom what could be different. Kimimaro smiled at the words, and shrugged.

"I have no idea what could be different" Kimimaro teased, and Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, there is something going on, you are smiling and you look as if you are more than glowing…radiant" Sasuke shook his head "you just seem different, is all" Kimimaro shrugged once more.

"I guess I do feel different…" Kimimaru murmured, "Ever since I met Juugo…Sasuke I can't help but feel complete, and you know, it feels so good. That feeling is so indescribable, and yet so addicting. You have no idea how good it is" No, Sasuke did not know, but he thought he could see it in the way that Kimimaro's eyes shinned. The way even though his voice was soft, it held a bounce to it that sounded elated and frivolous. It was almost confusing and at the same time, it was curious. It made Sasuke wonder. What did it mean to be 'complete'?

"Is it because he's your other half?" he could not help but to ask the question that he knew the answer to.

"Yeah, I guess"

Sasuke frowned, crossing both his arms over the desk. "You know Kimimaro, a month ago, during the night I saw Itachi again, there was a blond boy clinging to him…and I felt such an awful feeling I had never had before." Sasuke looked up, his face looking a little disdained "I don't think I can name it , that wretched feeling, though since I have never had that feeling before…it was completely new to me" Sasuke shrugged, as if he had no other way to place what his new situation, or feelings were, in the correct words.

"Hmm, really" Kimimaro looked confused, he had not been there for Sasuke in some time, but was glad the small raven was still willing to share his troubles. "Can you explain it more fully?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and the words he said next came out in a dark tone "I wanted to kill him for touching my Itachi, and I wanted to make sure he felt pain" Sasuke nearly jumped when he felt a hand ruffle his hair.

"That my dearest little cousin, is called jealousy, and it's a nasty little thing" Shisui said as he sat down next to the smaller raven. Sasuke glared at him shoving his offending hand away, and Kimimaro looked at him with interest.

"Really, then you have felt this jealousy before?" he asked.

"Well…no not really, at least not in that way, but I know it can be bad" Shisui shrugged his shoulders "It never leads to anything good." Shisui then looked at Sasuke again, regarding him with a little more interest on the words his cousin had spoken "But for you to feel both jealous and possessive, it's nearly scary Sasuke" Sasuke blinked just then, confused.

"Possessive?"

"Of course, you just claimed Itachi as yours" Shisui then crossed his arms "And you said this was a month ago, how come you never come to me with your problems?" Sasuke gave him a look, pointed to Akihime, and crossed his own arms.

"Concentrate on your own damned problems"

"Wait. Let's go back to jealousy" Kimimaro interfered, one reason he was curious and the other he didn't need both cousins fighting "Does it mean that Sasuke really would have killed that boy for being near his brother slash other half?" Shisui shook his head as he frowned at Kimimaro, and then thought of a way to describe jealousy.

"Hasn't anyone ever had something you wanted as well, and just hated them for it?"

"You mean envy?" Sasuke muttered, and Kimimaro thought the same thing. Shisui shook his head, and then thought about it.

"Yeah, maybe like that" He then added, "Though envy can be a little more subtle, kind of like greed, while jealousy is more spiteful. It is hard to describe, other than what Sasuke said he wanted to kill Naruto. It really doesn't mean he would kill Naruto though" as Shisui finished his explanation, Sasuke scoffed.

"Naruto, seriously, what a name"

"See, jealous" Shisui chuckled. Sasuke frowned for some reason disliking the idea of him being jealous at all. Shisui noticed this and quickly said, in an affirming voice, "Sasuke, Itachi is yours, you don't have to feel that way"

"I can't help it, not when he lives in a different time from me"

"I have to agree with you" Kyuubi suddenly came to sit next to them, his voice startling all of them. This was odd for both Sasuke and Kimimaro who never once really talked to this male. He was just always sitting on his own, away from everyone and that is where he was left. He rarely even seemed to have any real friends, but it seemed like this conversation peaked his curiosity. Shisui was not having it though.

"You two are hopeless," he muttered "Don't you think Itachi and Naruto feel the same way? Thinking about whom you guys are hanging out with all night long? They are pretty much in the same situation as you, and not being able to see you" That was a reverse of what they were feeling. They never thought that the other might feel the same way.

"I never really have gotten to hang out with Naruto though," Kyuubi pointed out "I know for a fact that is a strain in our bond, he won't know me when I meet him"

"I don't really remember Itachi" Sasuke decided to add to the argument "and I have even more conflicting feelings in me that I don't really comprehend, so sorry that I got jealous. Sorry I don't remember, and damn this feeling" then Sasuke's look got curious as he looked directly at Shisui "Has Itachi ever gotten jealous for me?" Shisui had to think about his answer on that one. Then he decided to answer it honestly.

"I have no idea, Itachi has thought you've been away all this time and now the one that hangs around him is Obito" Shisui shrugged. "Besides, I didn't even know who Akihime was, and look at us now, we are a starting out as a couple." Kyuubi scoffed, and Sasuke stopped listening the moment Shisui mentioned that Obito hanged out with Itachi now.

"True" Sasuke mumbled to himself, bringing out his cell phone.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I am going to call Obito and ask for a straight answer"

"Sasuke, no, don't" Shisui moved to try to take the phone away, but the damn brat was faster than him. Sasuke had moved to sit by Kimimaro who blocked him away from Sasuke. It was just like Karma to give Sasuke protective friends.

"Hey" Kyuubi called out to him, catching his attention as if drawing him away from the little raven "So, you once were living during the day, can you tell me about Naruto?"

"Huh, what do you want to know?"

Kyuubi shrugged "Does he have a love interest?"

"Uh" Shisui froze. Naruto had had a crush on one person once before, and he was not even sure if that crush still applied to this day, well night, whatever. "Well….he did once for Sakura" Shisui rubbed the back of his head "I have no idea if those feelings are still there though"

"I see" Kyuubi was even more discouraged now that he would ever have a chance with Naruto.

"What are you doing?" they turned to Sasuke who asked the question "Eww, I didn't need to know that, who cares, look I just want to know what Itachi is doing. Yes, I am checking up on him, no I am not going to let you…wait what, what the hell are you doing. Obito?" The line went dead. Sasuke scowled at it but closed his phone and put it away, back into his pants pocket.

"What happened?"

"He just hanged up; he said something about Kakashi spanking him for being a bad boy"

"That sounds weird"

Shisui felt like banging his head on the desk, "Do you two even know that that means?"

Sasuke scoffed "Of course we do, who do you think perfected that act in the dead of night? The prostitute or the whore…" Sasuke gave a dark chuckle to go along with his strange grin. Kyuubi high fived him and Kimimaro nodded as he answered Sasuke.

"I think it was the whore Sasuke, or maybe those night clubs full of bondage, it looks painful" Kimimaro crossed his arms "The illegal kind" Shisui was ridiculously confused. Who would have thought that to night dwellers talking about sex would be like second nature? It was almost unnerving as how the conversation had gone from innocent and simple jealousy to a full-blown sex and porn exclusive of the dark corners of the night. "I think one learned how to suck his own dick, a perfection of the art is now being studied"

"No way, who would want to study the 'art' of sucking cock…much less your own…that can't be good"

"People find it hot"

"Only because they themselves can't do it, and it isn't an everyday occurrence, it's interesting"

"What about when the one of someone being able to take a whole fist up their anus"

"Ouch, imagine what that could do to an ass, and imagine a vagina, tch all that blood, what waste"

"Dude, they were probably torn and surgically done to take it all in"

"Will you two stop talking about blow jobs and nasty weird sex positions or creepy stunts?" Shisui hissed, and Kyuubi scoffed. He had been into the conversation the two smaller boys were having.

"And it was just getting good" he muttered, making the other three stare at him as if he was crazy. By this, time Kyuubi paid them no attention and the class was settled as soon as the teacher entered the room. The teacher started to write something on the board and they all got ready for a long lecture of not taking on whatever subject their teacher decided to carry out.

* * *

**Hatake household**

Kakashi stared at Obito with a confused look in his eyes.

"What?"

"Did you just tell your cousin what we we're doing?"

"Relax" Obito said, as he moved away from Kakashi "You make it sound like it's a bad thing. Besides, you can even get a profession as a domatrix with such language, as mine" Kakashi frowned at that and pulled his boyfriend back down onto the bed "Ah"

"There is no way you are getting a profession as a dominatrix, you are much too good for that" Obito was startled by this.

"I never said I was Kakashi, besides, you should know that the night isn't scare of anything. We all talk like that"

"You mean…"

Obito smirked, and leaned in to kiss Kakashi. "Don't swallow your tongue" he murmured with amusement and then got up as if he had attempted to do earlier. Kakashi blinked with disbelief as he watched Obito disappear into the bathroom, and closing the door taking him out of his view. He was nearly speechless, but then a slow grin spread his lips as he settled back in the bed, his face free of his daily mask. Well, you learned something new about the night every time. You did not have to know proper dictation, or any formal speech when living during the night.

Although, something about having Obito saying such vulgar things turned him on immensely, and it was enough to get him out of bed to follow his lover into the bathroom.

* * *

Shisui sighed, as he watched Sasuke and Kimimaro walk ahead of him.

Both night dwellers seemed to be talking intently and silently about something that apparently happened some time ago, and were obviously leaving him out of it. It was already late, and he knew that Sasuke and he were going to have to be home soon, in time for bedtime. Although, something did not settle right with him at that moment, and that was the clouds that washed over the sky, covering the full moon. It seemed that the night was getting darker before his eyes, even more than he had ever expected it to. Something told him it was going to rain.

At the front, Sasuke and Kimimaro were thinking the same thing.

"A storm has never started this late," Sasuke whispered, his eyes looking up at the sky "What do you think it means?" Kimimaro grunted.

"That is why I came to school today; I had to make sure you were alright." Kimimaro whispered back "Juugo had mentioned something about it not being a good night, and that something was wrong. I thought the same for a moment."

"Well, rain at this time is not good, it will be almost dawning." Sasuke bit into his lower lip "it looks like it's going to be a storm" Both paused though, when the first small drops fell, each of them landing in their cheeks. Both looked up at each other.

Rain.

"We have to get home," Kimimaro urgently said, and Sasuke nodded.

"I'll see you then"

"See ya"

That was when both sprinted in different directions; startling Shisui who followed his cousin "Hey!" he called out. Of course, Sasuke did not stop, and it was not long for them to reach their home. As soon as both of them were safely inside, the rain started to heavily pour, making Sasuke glance outside with worry. Shisui caught the distressed look and asked, "What's wrong Sasuke?"

"It's an Omen"

Both turned to look at Fugaku, who walked over to them. "Father" Sasuke said, and then caught sight of Itachi behind his father. He felt his heart rate increase, as his eyes stayed on him. Fugaku noticed this and internally rolled his eyes. It was amazing what finding your other half could do to you.

"What do you mean by omen?" Shisui asked, as he looked at his uncle, knowing that if he did not ask nothing more was going to be said. Fugaku listened to the downpour of rain, and sighed to himself. It was tragic, really.

"It never rains during the day, which always happens at night." Fugaku spoke "But, in rare occasions, a night dweller will kill their other half, resulting in rain for the day" Fugaku glanced at Itachi, and then back at Shisui and Sasuke "We call this an Omen, because the world cries, and the spell nick picks, and it can be dangerous for any day dweller." Obviously, the death of someone had happened at the hands of his or her other half. It was something that seemed so impossible, who would want to kill their other half?

It was strange, and it was horrific, but at the same time sad.

Sasuke kept his gaze on Itachi, just the thought of him dead, killed him.

"Unbelievable" Shisui whispered.

"Truly" Fugaku turned to Itachi "don't go outside," Itachi nodded and Fugaku turned to Sasuke "Sasuke, you are going to be sleeping in mine and your mother's room tonight. We want to make sure you will be safe; now both of you get ready for bed."

Sasuke knew there was no room for argument, so he simply nodded and headed upstairs.

Shisui stayed behind, Fugaku left to the kitchen and Itachi walked over to his cousin. "How's Sasuke doing?" he asked. He could see his little brother, but he could not speak to him.

"Sasuke's doing just fine" Shisui grinned "though you'll never believe what he admitted tonight in school, come on, I'll fill you in, I'm kind of starving" Itachi rose an eyebrow as he followed his cousin to the kitchen. As the night faded, they knew it was going to be along day. One full of sorrow, and only the pain the heavens, stirred. The real between the supernatural and the natural, was a fragile stance for life.

When you were a being that after a period of time, will completely stop aging. It was scary to be placed in the position where death happened.

Death is an Omen.

* * *

The dark figure sank to his knees, blood covered his hands, shirt, and pants. All he could do was stare, wide eyed with a dark intense purpose. The vile that burned his esophagus was nearly deadly, as he started to shake. No, he was not feeling terror at what he had done, as the red life of this particular person, slipped past his fingers. Blood was truly thicker than water, and even held such a beautiful, and red pigmentation to it. No, he was not shaking from fear, but rather from the lunatic mirth he felt, and that rose withing him...a kind of satisfaction that was only heaven to him, and him alone.

He was laughing, maniacal as it was in this situation. He leaned in, and for once felt the hot tears that ran at the side of his cheeks. No...even in his high and mirth he was in pain. It was because now he understood, now he knew...now he finally could grasp what his other half meant. As much as he tried to deny it, there was no escaping this curse. He, Shimura Danzo leaned in, and harshly whispered "_I'm going to be with you until I die...I promise you_"

* * *

_And it's funny, it makes me laugh_

_Dancing in circles, our eyes are locked. And then the blood spills and I cry. Why, why is it so hard to accept, so hard to live…in a world where time completely stops once you mature…yes it is funny. It is so deep a pain, a ripping sting in my chest, and I fall…_

_And I can't wait, anymore, the anticipation of knowing one day, one night, in sometime, it will be me and you all over again. _

_

* * *

_

And Another chapter :) I couldn't help myself. I was in a roll. Well, I'll try to make the next chapter, but can't guarantee nothing. _THANK YOU _so much for those of you who still are reading this story. Means alot. Hope you enjoy.

Please review.


	15. Sasuke Goes Missing

Day **14**

_Each period of passing time, is different from the next._

_This is the one time though, I wished for me to live in my dreams, as I recall those tender moments we shared. Oh, my, I can remember now how much I loved you so. And maybe, just maybe that Is enough for me and you, so we can start from where we left of, once upon a time. Frankly, I cannot remember you ever being mine, but your arms always held me tight._

_And that is why I believe I am yours, where I am safe, and I belong…. _

**Chapter 14  
**

Sasuke Goes Missing.

It was the middle of the night, and Sasuke's pale fingers leafed over a book he had found in their library. The book was small, with a deep brown cover, but other than that it was small and looked more like a novel, and no doubt truly was fiction. He had no homework; in fact, school life and anything about it no longer interested him. He kept on thinking with deep anticipation about his own birthday, and what his mother and cousin had promised would happen. Biting into his lower lip he kept himself from smiling at the very idea and his eyes focused on the words before him. He tilted his head, removing the dust from the pages, and began to read.

_Once upon a time, in a world far away from the planet earth, __well, about 20 light years from the planet called Earth, there is a planet that has perfect conditions equivalent to those of planet Earth_. _This planet though was five times more massive, had no sun, but only a star to provide it light, and it did not rotate as planet earth does. This planet was halved, one with constant light, and the other veiled in darkness, and it owned a secret part where it was neither darkness nor light, but a balance. Still, it was never too hot, nor to cold, the planet always remained a perfect warm temperature for the life it held. _

_This planet is called Gliese. It holds life for beings even more advanced than humans. _

_This human were either pale white, or a deep orange tan. Each one of them living a perfect harmony with each other, the tranquility and the fragility of their world was uncanny. Gliese had a kingdom. The kingdom was only for those that were already mated, and it was a dream of everyone to live there._

"_Hurry, I saw something over here" A girl smiled as she ran across the bare darkness of the planet. She looked back to her friend and grinned from ear to ear "Come Asuka" She called, the smaller female following her stumbling over her own feet as she tried to keep up with her much longer strides._

"_You are going too fast, what is it that you want to show me anyway?" She huffed, as she struggled over a hill of soft grass. Soon they had reached a small area where the trees aligned together in straight line, separating day…from night. "Wow" She whispered, once she saw the bright surface of the day._

"_I know, I discovered it a little ways back" She stared, with wide eyes._

"_Oh, Kahi, I __**want**__ to go there"_

"_I knew you would" She gripped her friends hand "But why wait, let's go now, I want to go now"_

"_Umm, but what if it's forbidden?"_

"_There is no rule, Asuka, no rule," She softened her grin "Please, let's go" the smaller girl smiled, and nodded her head. Trusting her friend, she squeezed her hand. _

"_Alright"  
_

Sasuke turned the page, confused as to what he was reading. He did not question it though, and neither classified it as fiction or reality. After all, it had been written for one reason or the other. His thin pale fingers traced a picture he found there in the book, it looked like a blue planet and to the side of it a bright orange start, and it was labeled. Apparently, it was Gliese as it looked when it was still young. It certainly did not look like earth, but still it was beautiful and almost unreal at the same time.

Turning the page once more, he saw more pictures, each one of them of the females he had just read about. They looked so unreal. One of them seemed to have thick sausage curls for hair, long and silver. Her eyes were a bright green color and her skin looked completely pale. Sasuke was amazed at the color in the sheets, and the name signed at the bottom, it read Kahi. On the picture next to that, one was a much thinner and younger looking girl. She had short raven hair, her bangs curled into her face, over her deep gray eyes. Her skin was equally pale.

He flipped the page once more, to find text.

_This world was new, it was exiting and it thrilled the bone of these two young females. In a world like theirs but bathed in light, living under a division sometimes __**aroused curiosity**__ and that was when they went to search. And search, life was always dangerous for this, but on this planet, this was their way of life. Both girls rushed into the orange glow, excited as to what they were going to find, but neither of them having the sense of direction as they went along. _

_It was in this amazing world that they sought out the pleasure that life should be, the day was something that was never-ending on this side of the planet. Everywhere they looked, there were odd people, shaded orange and small shops. People did not seem to look at them as they walked along, but they noticed. At the entrance of one of the shops, Asuka noticed a boy one so wonderful, and divine he astounded her. _

_It was an __**interconnection**__, at that moment, when their eyes locked. Asuka looked him over, his hair was gray, and his eyes were dark as the night. His skin, a light coloring of orange in it, and his face was perfect. The perfect shape for his eyes, his nose, long, and his smile was firm as his lips. And then Kahi started to pull her along as she too had noticed someone of her own._

_Thoughts still raced her mind, as she wished to stay. __**Who**__ is he? __**What**__ is his name…I want to get to know him._

_However, her friend pulled her away, and soon he was out of her sight. Of course, the male seemed reluctant to let her out of his sight now, and he followed. Asuka noticed this, and only smiled as she followed her friend and peaked over her shoulder every now and then just to see if he was still right behind her. "Asuka, look, that boy right there, he is unbelievable" Asuka turned to see who her friend was talking about, and was not impressed. "I want to get to know him," Kahi whispered and Asuka smirked._

"_They why don't you go?"  
_

"_I'm scared" Kahi whispered and then became more alerted "Oh no he's getting away" and she chased after him. The boy with the orange hair, and golden eyes. Asuka tried to fallow in vain, as her arm was gripped and she turned to face those midnight eyes._

"_Hello, I'm Iziki…what is your name?" _

"_A-Asuka"_

Sasuke flipped the page once more, turning the page to see the image of those two males. As he looked them over, he noted small notes on the side of each image. Someone had drawn them. Confused about the book, he flipped it over, and looked around for the name of the author, but there was none. So far the story to him, was not very interesting, and he skipped some to the next pages, finding more text and flipped the pages, catches glimpses of more illustrations on each page, each one of them happy. Then there was a very intimate one, with that girl Asuka, and the boy Iziki, and it made him drop the book as if it had burned him. As he dropped it, the book landed opened, its spine flat as it allowed the page to move on to the previous one before the image.

Sasuke stared at it warily, but grasped the book when he started to read what it said at the top of the page, the words gripping his attention.

_It was a __**temptation**__, to __**touch**__ and __**taste**__ such solid skin._

_The imagination could not comprehend how wonderful it was, for skin to press against skin, the simple contact electrifying with the passion. The pleasure was building up; Asuka ran her hands over Iziki's back, her fingers gripping into his skin and her nails biting his flesh. The intimacy that build up, it was shattering as __**day and night**__ became __**one**__ for the first time. "I love you, I love you" And I would forever love you._

_Words are exchanged, but there was no way to stop what was reality. There was no way to escape what one felt. The happiness and the joy that could grip once heart. This feeling is incredible. Once met, one look, and you cannot let go. It felt like you could breathe again, a love that could make you heart stop, now."Hold on to me, I love you as well, hold on to me and allow me to love you" _

_Asuka believed in him, as he believed in her and both dreamed in each other. A dream so pure, you have to wonder when are they going to wake up…when night and day come together. It was a dream, all a __**dream**__. An __**illusion**__ that did not seem to overcome reality, and the frozen naked truth that there might be no tomorrow, it made them hold on. The sun was not going to shine forever, and that was why both of them had to shine together, and build a love that would last forever. It was insane, and yet both of them hoped to wake up and look into each other's eyes, once more hoping to watch the sunrise…and hold tightly at sunset._

"_Iziki"_

"_I'll never let you go"_

_Because we are not truly human, nor immortal, what are we other than ageless figures that never seem to reach the __**end**__…when we can vow and death could never do us part, unless we ourselves decide to part. This connection was more than intimate. _

Sasuke paused in his reading, unable to believe the words, or more, he was unable to want to believe the words. He ran his fingers over them, it wasn't real he knew that, but whoever had written this book had placed so much emotion behind every word it was almost impossible to not believe it. It was like hatred, and pleasure all in one. He closed the book then, ran his fingers over its jagged edges, and once more opened it at random. It was the picture of a family now, what seemed to be Asuka and Iziki and their family. On the other, side the family of Kahi and the other male whom seemed to be named Jiriki.

He then skimmed the book for the next pages. Love and family. Family, growth and separation, a never-ending cycle. How it begins and how it ends, and how it continues. It never seemed to end, but it never once conveyed the loneliness he himself felt. In this book it always made the night sound so pleasant and gentle…

He flipped to the next page, and the next, until he reached the final page, his mind wondering what happened.

And he got his answer.

_But within their world in Gliese, there is a flaw, there is no moon and no constant reassurance of a guide. There could never be life there, because it is all a dream. An illusion and a wish one could only ever wish to grasp. Because there is no such person named Asuka, nor Kahi, because there is no such fairy tale as worse as ours. My own worse dreams of my own wishing heart. There is no real truth behind the curse that grips our hearts today, as we stop aging and seek the day and the night…_

_What comes next? What follows next and what would our lives really be as once we reach that time. It's an impossible thing to ever find out, and something that can be bone chilling and cold. Can we truly live, and love this one person forever, it sound so impossible, it can't be real. And yet the grip on your heart, something you can't escape tells you otherwise and it's consuming. _

_But there is something nice about it all. _

_We do not have to face this alone._

_

* * *

_"Sasuke?" The small raven glanced up when he heard his cousin come in calling his name. He didn't respond and allowed the older male to seek him out through the small library room they owned there. It wasn't long before Shisui found him. "Oh, there you are" Shisui said as he walked over to him and looked at the book Sasuke was holding. "Killing time?" he asked as he sat beside Sasuke and took the book from his hand a smile coming over his face.

"Yeah, kind of" Sasuke looked up at the ceiling with a deep sigh.

"Damn, I had forgotten this book existed" Shisui said, flipping his fingers through the pages "I read this when I was like thirteen"

"Who wrote it?" Sasuke asked, curious.

"Oh, I'm not exactly sure who wrote it, but they said that it was an old lady, and she just sat down for hours, just simply drawing and coming up with random little things. No one ever really knows why she even came up with Gliese, as a planet of people like us…I guess she wished to categorize herself as something more, an alien, apart from this earth. Because she never felt part of this world, but who knows," Shisui shuffled the book "yet, it made press and it became a hot seller"

"Huh" Sasuke said, tilting his head and then shook it and looked away. "So how are things going for you and Akihime?" This question made Shisui blush.

"Me and Aki, are doing fine," he said a small embarrassed tone, but love filled anyway "Damn, her eyes are amazing though" Shisui got to night dreaming about her. Sasuke turned to look at him and rolled his eyes.

"Fascinating" he muttered, and then boldly asked, "What is it like though?"

"What is it like?" Shisui murmured to himself and then leaned back against the book shelve "Well, it's indescribable, to someone who wouldn't know what it's like to fall in love, almost by first sight. Your heart just pounds hard, and all you ever want to do is be around them, even if you are not touching or doing anything, you crave their attention and cannot wait to talk to them again. Cannot wait to see them again, you know like anticipation. You know you are going to see them, talk to them, but for the most part, they are in the back of your head. And once you do get to talk to them a huge grin just plasters itself onto your face, and you just can't seem to stop"

"Really" Sasuke dryly asked. "It sounds complicated"

"Hey, trust me, it's not" Shisui drolly back "So, how are you feeling, only one more week and your birthday is here, and you and Itachi will forever be together"

Sasuke sighed, Shisui would never understand how this anticipation was simply eating him alive. "That's just it, I don't know how to feel," he muttered, his fingers running over the cold floor under him "It just seems so unreal and at the same time…I can't stop thinking about it." Sasuke leaned a little forward on his knees and wrapped his arms around them.

"That's alright Sasuke, I can't tell you if it's normal to feel like that, since for me it was unexpected, but you actually saw Itachi before time, and you are highly aware of it" Shisui thought about it more "That time when you saw Itachi, did you remember anything about him being your brother or any of that?" Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I didn't. All I knew was what he was familiar and I wanted to…touch him" Sasuke smiled "I wanted to know him more, although, I was already having _daymares_ about something peculiar"

"_Daymares_? Don't you mean nightmares?"

"No" Sasuke sharply replied in a way for Shisui to no longer question his vocabulary "Anyways…not long ago, I dreamt of me being out in the day and someone was there…someone I used to share things with, and I was having fun with them all the time. I was happy" Sasuke shrugged as he closed his eyes "But it seemed so far away, and the loneliness within me just grows more and more the more I think about anything like that ever happening. Recently I started to wonder if that someone is Itachi, or not…because even he seems so far away and out of my reach" Sasuke looked over to his cousin who was staring at him in shock.

"You dreamt about him?" Shisui questioned, and Sasuke simply smiled as he fluidly moved to stand up. "Hey where are you going?" Shisui asked, as he stayed down, not planning to move any time soon.

"None of your business" Sasuke happily replied as he rushed out of the room. Recently, since their parents learned about his and apparently Itachi's erratic sleeping habits, they were always escorted to bed. During the day, their dad would already be with Itachi, making sure he would not disturb Sasuke, while their mom took Sasuke to bed and made sure to not disturb Itachi. It was already going to be time for bed, and time for his mom to make him go to bed, and their dad to hang out with Itachi…since the spell in their room was now broken. The moment one of them stopped sleeping inside the room at a certain time, the room did not change anymore. Now it was just one. And to keep some distance, an interference was called forth. For Obito and Shisui it was the same, but Obito now slept with Kakashi in a different house so there was no problems.

Rushing to the kitchen, Sasuke noted that his mom was looking over a list of new items that she wanted to buy for his birthday and his father was having some tea as he tried to stay awake. It was obviously too early for him. _'Perfect' _Sasuke thought, as he turned away and headed up stairs. He yawned lightly as he did, and reached his room. He slowly opened the door, his eyes taking in the darkness as he walked in, slowly, and closed the door behind him. Locking it. He sighed, and headed towards his closet, gently opening that door as well. His clothes were now half mixed with what appeared to be Itachi's so when he searched for something, he pulled out a pair of sweat pants, and changed for the night.

He could see the outline of Itachi's body under the bed sheets, and he once he was done changing he walked over slowly. Once on the side of the bed, he stared in wonder. What was he just going to do? Well, he was going after what he craved. Sasuke bit into his lower lip, this is he about to break the rules, but when he read that book…The intimacy, the illusion. It made him want to hold on to the one he wanted to be with and be more concrete. He thought about the loneliness that consumed him every night, and he understood now, it was because he was incomplete without his other half. Maybe what he had were not dreams, but memories, but even that alone confused him. He wanted to touch. Rules, what rules? Sasuke thought to himself, curiosity rising within him. Itachi would not deny him, he knew, he could feel it in his bones, and he was not scared of rejection from Itachi –there would be no such thing.

But he didn't want to rush and commit an error in their relationship. He was going to be taking a risk here. He watched, for a while longer, and then he lightly pulled up the covers and crawled in. He sunk deep into the covers of his and Itachi's bed, and pushed himself against the warm body he found there. The contrast between the cold night, and coming to bed alone, it was so new to find such warmth waiting for him. He breathed in the light scent of his brother and contently sighed, as for the first time his lonely crave was at ease. He watched Itachi's face, as best as possible, making out the slightly darker skin from his, and those cheeks, perfect eyelashes, and those firm lips. Now he was thinking too much. Shaking his head, he settled down for sleep.

Nuzzling into Itachi's chest, he started to slowly fall asleep, despite everything, he felt tired. Although right now, he found it completely easy to slip into a world of darkness. He remembered the words he read…just a dream… but it was not a dream, Sasuke thought. The thought of this not being real, was a scary thought. And that alone made him grip onto Itachi's shirt, his fingers curling around the dark fabric in an intent to hold onto something concrete.

At that moment, Itachi woke up. He could feel something…no…someone, pressing into him. It was a smaller frame than his was, and it was firm and soft. He moved his hand then, to brush against what he thought was probably someone's waist…and stopped when he heard a small moan. "Aniki?" the word was simple and whispered; he would have almost missed it and lost it in the darkness. But he didn't he even felt its warm breath pressed into his shirt.

"Otouto?" He softly asked back, in the same whisper. Slightly stretching his body against the one pressed to his he asked "What are you doing here?"

"Shh. Or mom and dad will find out" Sasuke said, pressing his fingers to Itachi's lips. Sasuke smiled when he felt Itachi smile under his fingers.

"They are going to be looking for you," Itachi whispered, moving a little away to look down at his little brother. Sasuke looked back at him, and grinned. "They are going to get worry and wonder where you are"

"Mmn, I don't care" Sasuke said, pulling Itachi closer. Getting the hint, Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, and then dipped his head down to press it into Sasuke's neck. He found himself enjoying the soft scent of his brother, and the soft skin his nose and face touched as he nuzzled him. The feeling growing over him was exhilarating. He wanted to taste his brother's flesh, but he showed some restraint as he kept himself from doing something both might regret. Not that he would ever regret doing anything with his brother-It just was not the time.

"You should, we could get in trouble," He mumbled, even though his arms stayed strong around Sasuke. Damn, this is what he had been missing; this is what he had been craving. This is what he thought he would never be able to have, and it was all in his arms. He never wanted to let go, never.

"Shh" Sasuke said and Itachi stayed silent. It was unexpected for him to find his younger brother here, without his mother. However, Itachi was not going to deny that he liked it. This moment right here, he wished would last forever. He did not even have the desire to get out of bed, and he knew the morning was fast approaching. Sasuke smiled, his fingers coming up to run over Itachi's soft and long hair, and Once more closed his eyes. He started to dose onto sleep. Both of them knew they would get in trouble if their parents ever found them this way, and Itachi knew he should get out of bed. It was not long that he could hear Sasuke's soft and even breathing that he pulled away from his brother and looked down at him from the dim light of the night.

Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to Sasuke's forehead, and ran his own fingers through the soft short traces of his little brother's hair. Itachi simply stayed there for a few moments, dosing in and out of sleep before he decided to get up. Reluctant as he was to do so, he knew he had to get up. Pulling the covers over Sasuke's body, he crawled out of bed and headed for the closet to pull out some of his clothes, and head to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Once he was finished, dressed, and his hair combed, he walked over to Sasuke once more, and smiled, kissing his cheek this time but was stopped when Sasuke's hand reached for him "Itachi?" The mumble sound of Sasuke's voice was sleepy, and Itachi found himself fondly staring at Sasuke's lips. They looked so sweet…he wanted a taste. However, he retrained himself.

"Hm, yes Sasuke?"

"Do you really have to go?" Sasuke said in another light sleepy murmur.

"Yeah, I have school. I'll see you later, okay," Itachi whispered, and Sasuke nodded. Itachi then made a move to leave, but was once more stopped.

"Wait" Sasuke peaked one eye open, already seeing that the morning light was starting to build up but it was still very dim "Don't tell mom and dad that I'm here" he whispered. Itachi smiled and nodded.

"Alright" Sasuke tugged Itachi down and kissed him on his chin and then settled back down, burying himself under the bed sheets that smelled so much like his older brother right now. Itachi stared a little confused and amused as he touched where Sasuke had kissed him and then started to head out. He raised an eyebrow when he found that the door had been locked, and knew that his brother had planned for them not to be disturbed. As he walked out, he found Shisui walking over to him with a concerned look on his face. Itachi closed the door just in time before his cousin could even have a look inside.

"Hey Itachi, have you seen Sasuke?" he asked, concern truly laced in his voice "His parents can't find him, and he was just in the library a few hours ago"

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked and then shook his head "No, I haven't seen him"

"Crap, maybe he left to go find his friend, that kid is going to get into trouble" Shisui said as he walked down the stairs and Itachi followed. He was internally smiling at the fact that his little brother had not let anyone know where he had gone. The boy was really asking to get them into trouble. As Itachi got his breakfast, Sasuke's sudden 'disappearance' had his parents panicking and Itachi even confused when his mom, dad, and cousin decided to leave 'on a search for Sasuke.' Maybe it had been a bad idea to tell them that he did not know where Sasuke was.

Seeing that he was alone, he really wanted to go back and crawl under the sheets with his brother, but he knew better. Therefore, he grabbed his backpack and headed for school. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Disclaimer: the beginning of this story, is not entirely made up. The planet does exist, and so does it's star, and it's dubbed the Goldie Locks planet. You should all Google it. Besides that, everything else is made up. Hope you enjoyed.

I truly feel conscious about this chapter, can't say if it's good or not. but here's hoping/

Please review.


	16. Our Beginning Starts Here

**Night** 15

_Painted…_

_The world is full of color, it almost seems impossible. Whether it is day or night there never seems to be a lack of anything that would arouse the mind. Colors, light and dark, bright and dim. Always have an opposite, and always another half, and then we are all tied down into one. And then I met your eyes, god, that color is amazing._

_The shade, it makes me smile, and my heart beat a little faster. Brother, dearest brother of mine, let's celebrate this day…and make it ours. _

**Chapter 15**

Our Beginning Starts Here **  
**

Sasuke watched his mother from the corner of his eye, wondering why she would not let him go to bed in his room, at the same time wondering what she wanted to show him and talk about. She seemed to be drawing out clothes and disregarding them all at the same time. Sighing, he turned to fully face her and quirked and eyebrow when she brought out an old, black book. At least, it looked like a book to him but the soft cover of it was odd, and the shape of it also told him that it was not just any book. His mother smiled at him when she saw him staring and walked over to him, sitting next to him in the bed. She touched the cover softly before speaking "This is where I have placed each of my most cherished memories, all of them starting from when I met your dad"

"Oh" Sasuke said as the cover was lifted, and the first picture was of his mom as she is now, young and beautiful with his father. His father always had a hard face, but he looked happy as well, his tanned arm over his mother's pale shoulders. His mother wore a dark gray tank top and black baggy capris and short black boots. His father was dressed in a casual brown shirt, and beige khaki pants over some sneakers. Below that one, was another picture of them, facing each other. His mother smiling and his father…blushing. Sasuke smiled "This is when you met?" he asked.

"Well, not really, this was more like our first date. When I first met your father, I was a young girl of six and still having trouble sleeping through the day." She shrugged "I saw him, for the briefest moment, and he was talking to some other boys around him. However, I rather felt something when I heard him laugh. I wanted to get to know him then, but I was told that I couldn't and that I had to forget him-that was hard to do" This made Sasuke frown. It reminded him that he too, did not know Itachi and wondered back to what Shisui had first said. Did he have to forget Itachi as well? If so, why?

"Why did you have to forget him?"

"Because, I was too young, and so was he we had to wait, but the wait was worth it. When I saw him again when I was twenty three," she ran a finger over the gloss of the photo and Sasuke watched her pale fingers run through it "I was confused as to why I was suddenly going to be going around during the day, I couldn't believe it." She shrugged "but that day, I was told to stay up and my mom kept fussing over me wearing a dress. I hated dresses"

"Like you are making me stay up during this day? I'll make it clear, I'm never wearing a dress" Sasuke asked and stated all at once when his mom gave him an amused look. Outside, Sasuke could see that the night was waning away and the sun was soon going to rise, but Sasuke had been forbidden from going to bed. He was even kept away from Itachi even more when his parents had learned about the stunt he had pulled. Right now, he craved to see Itachi, but was also confused as to what his parents had in mind.

"Well, tonight is your birthday, like I and your father" She told him. "You get to see Itachi from this day on-well, this night so you can wake up with him to meet the morning sun" She encouraged with a smile and this perked Sasuke up.

"Really? No messing around, I get to see Itachi, finally?"

She nodded her head at Sasuke's childish enthusiasm "It's great, isn't it? You'll get to be with him now, every day and night" She smiled when Sasuke looked eager. Although, Sasuke still felt scared about what his mother said, the day, but in a sense he felt ready from the stories he had heard from Kimimaro whom he rarely saw nowadays. Sasuke felt anticipation mix in with his anxiety at the prospect of feeling complete, and all the wonders that Kimimaro had mentioned he would learn and share with Itachi.

"So, are you going to tell me about you and dad's first date then?" Sasuke asked, quirking his eyebrow again making Mikoto laugh at him.

"Alright, well, I saw him that day, mid day actually, and it was a celebration. He saw me and asked me out, and I agreed. We headed over to the park with a couple of friends, Kushina and Minato, and took pictures together. Your dad and I got along well. I liked him, and that's how we started after that fun day in the park" Mikoto could remember it, the first words she had been finally able to speak with Fugaku. And their first kiss, how sweet it had been at the curve of her lip, and the emotions that rushed her heart. God, she loved that man. She even loved that with him, she had been able to start her own family, and he had given her two wonderful sons to love. Well, technaily she had given them to him, but either way, Sasuke and Itachi were hers and his babies.

"Um, mom" Sasuke called, seeing as his mom had gotten lost in her own thoughts and was a little freaked out when she started to giggle to herself. Sasuke sighed, shaking his head and reached for the book in her lap so he could look over it. The pictures, the houses, everything looked so beautiful and incredible. His mom and dad really had a strong bond. He vaguely wondered if he and Itachi would have that kind of bond. The fact was that he and Itachi were brothers, how did it work out all at once for them to also be lovers?

"Hm, I remember that" Mikoto said, "That's when your brother was born"

"Mom," Sasuke said, while looking at baby Itachi who sat in their mother's arms, covered in a white blanket "Why am I destined to be with my one flesh and blood, brother?" The question would have taken Mikoto aback if she herself had not asked something similar when she had been so young. Of course, she had not received a solid answer back then and she did not have a solid answer now. Therefore, closing the book in her lap she fiddled with the corners of it before she turned to face Sasuke with a sad smile. "Is something wrong mom?" Sasuke's eyes looked so expressive with the worry that shone in them.

Flesh, blood, his own brother, why was he destined to be with him.

There was no solid rule that he could and could not, it was like written in air. It was like breathing, you never told your body to breathe, it was just the automatic response for you to live and get the much needed oxygen to your lungs. There was no right, no wrong, and no sin within the carnal stage of need when it came to the flesh….and the desires only completed through the flesh.

"No" Mikoto smiled at him, her eyes shining with pride at him "There just isn't a real reason as to why you and your brother are meant to be together, I've watched brothers, even sisters before come together, but there was never a real reason other than love, and no one can understand that yet. No one can label it or touch it-it's just that pure" She sighed, "And perhaps that destructive as well. Either way, your father is actually my half brother" This caused Sasuke's eyes to widen.

"What…how" With what Sasuke had learned in their population, half siblings were a big no, at least they never happened.

"Well, like anyone else, people tried to not believe that they could be with a certain person, they questioned it and pulled away. Our mother, for one second, doubted herself and slept with another man. She regretted it so deeply she wished to claw out her own heart, but she wanted to believe in her friend's motives that they could change, and be with whom they wanted, with whom they lived, during the night." Mikoto shrugged, remembering the stabbing pain her mother hand showed her as she prepared for her own journey. What her mother had mentioned that trying to deny, and being with someone else was like hurting the person she loved, at the same time hurting herself repeatedly. "But it just ended up with dead people, and mother nearly dead as well, before my father had a much of a sense to pull her to his side and forgive her"

Mikoto reached to run her fingers through Sasuke's soft hair, remembering when he was a baby. Even so, she still spoke the words her mother had told her, "Although, my mother had mentioned, even if he had forgiven her, it didn't matter. She could never forgive herself."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes trying to fill in all the gaps of the story his mother told him so loosely and so powerfully. "Grandmother's first child was father that means"

"Umhuh that is how you and Itachi earned the Uchiha blood" Mikoto smiled once more as she tried to push the horrible thoughts out of her mind. She had no idea what strong pull compelled her own mother to pull away from her father for that one fling, but she could never picture herself doing it. Although, nothing was impossible, s he guessed. "Fugaku was to my parents a strange child, as they would call him. His father had been a great man-one that Fugaku never met, but it rather brought a change. And in respects to him, mother decided that Fugaku will claim his last name and not my father's. It would not seem fair, Fugaku deserved a better mother, at least that is what she belives"

"It sounds so complicated," Sasuke said, allowing slight confusion to cross his eyes, but in a sense, he understood. He painfully understood, and yet a part of him did not want to accept and believe that something like that could happen.

"Yes, well, not a year later mother was pregnant with me, in the need that a child between her and father would bring some peace." She sighed, "It did, but it seems my father did not fully accept Fugaku, not until I ended up being his chosen mate." Mikoto said, opening the book up again and showing a picture of all four of them together. His mother, his father, Itachi, and himself as a baby "Fugaku, your father was pleased to have you both in the family, but other than that, he fully understood when Itachi became utterly attached to you, and you to him that it meant you two were meant to be together"

Mikoto remembered how hard it had been to separate them.

"It's still not proven though, right?" Sasuke cautiously asked, "There could be a chance that we're not" Even as he said the words, something stabbed at the lonely part that was missing in his heart.

"Oh Sasuke" Mikoto chuckled "Believe me, there is no one more than you brother that is meant to be with you" She smirked. "Of course, that means that you and your brother will start a relationship, a long one, but never reproduce, that will be your cousin's Shisui's doing, he will be the one to continue the bloodline on our end"

Sasuke made a disgusted face, he didn't think he could ever handle having children "Now I see why we are so minimal, and live in a small village"

"Well, in a sense, there always has to be death, and there always has to be limitations, Sasuke, but life is as life is,"

"I guess it is"

"Are you second doubting, your reunion with your brother?" She asked, worriedly. She did not want either of her children to go through any kind of pain. She felt compelled to have this talk with Sasuke just to know what he was thinking. She knew that right now, Fugaku would be having this talk with Itachi as well.

"No" Sasuke grinned "Of course not, I am more than looking forward to it, and start dating him" Sasuke quirk an eyebrow "Do I have to ask him out"

"I'm sure he will like to be the one to ask you out"

"And if he doesn't"

Mikoto could have rolled her eyes "Then you ask him out, as simple as that"

"Not likely" Sasuke said, "My brother will have to impress me, and he will have better be good, so I can decide for him to be my boyfriend" At this Mikoto laughed. She knew, for a fact, that Sasuke was not going to be able to resist melting into Itachi's arms, and at his charm when he was as his presence. Talk was always cheap, especially when you found you could hardly bring yourself to separate from the one you were meant to be with.

"As you say my dear," She smirked "So, you want to hear about how your father and I finally bonded together"

"Sure" Sasuke said, leaning against her. His mother had opened the book again, this time slowly flipping page after page of her and his dad's smiling faces. The always looked so happy, never a sad moment, but Sasuke knew those existed somewhere, just not here. Not in their memories, but always in the passing moments….

"Well, it all happened at a park…" she started. "Where our first date took place, but a year later and your dad was being so dammed nervous, but over chivalrous that he was driving me nuts" Sasuke watched as his mother moved her hands up and down in her explanations. "I kept looking at him with suspicion wondering what he was up to, only for him to surprise me later that night" Mikoto drifted off, remembering how bright the moon had been that night and Sasuke was left with just staring at his mother who had a dreamy look passing over her face. He wondered for a second if he should snap her out of it, but settled on looking at the pictures in the album instead, wondering if he and Itachi were going to build any like them, maybe better...

* * *

Itachi had woken up that morning intent on getting ready, and head to school. It had been the full week since he had last seen Sasuke. It had been fun, to have Sasuke place panic in his parents and cousin's heart, but Obito had found out what was going on and placed a stop to it all. It had been disappointing, but at the same time, Itachi learned that Sasuke could be incredibly playful. He allowed his mind to go back to that moment when he had been snuggled up next to his brother in the bed sheets, and was interrupted when someone knocked on the bedroom door. He frowned for a second, wondering who it was, seeing as his cousins always barged in it might be his parents. "Come in" he said as he sat down on his bed, fixing his shoes.

"Good morning son"

"Father" Itachi greeted as he stood up.

"You are not going to school today Itachi, I want to have a small chat with you please," His father gestured outside into the hallway. Itachi simply nodded his head and followed his father towards the kitchen.

"What do you need to talk about father?" Itachi finally asked as they sat down to eat their breakfast. His father watched him for a few seconds before deciding to start.

"Sasuke's birthday is today, and tonight we are going to celebrate" Fugaku started "Your cousins do want to provide a distraction until later in the night, as you will meet with Sasuke late into the night." The man snorted "Sorry son, it's just your mom and she wanted to provide a, and I quote, 'romantic ambiance', as for me you two would already be hitched right now." Itachi laughed at his father's disgruntled look "Anyways, she also wanted me to have this little chat with you, to see if you have any questions as to why, you and Sasuke are meant to be together and if you ever felt like you need to choose or something like that"

Itachi arched an eyebrow "I thought it would be clear that Sasuke's all I want. Why would mother wonder if I am wavering from my choice?"

"Because, son, it has happened" Fugaku picked at his food "It happened with me, seeing as I am your mother's half brother" Itachi's eyes widened at this.

"What, but"

"I know Itachi, the disgust of it all. What kind of woman would lay with another man than her intended one, who would blame what, happens in ourselves to be conditioned. It has been tested, has it not, with Sasuke forgetting who you were, only for him still wanting to be with you" Itachi shook his head.

"It seems I will have questions. Why would it be necessary for Sasuke to forget me?"

"Attachments, Sasuke could not sleep during the night, he could not see you but he knew you were there. A little like you, I am just amazed you didn't forget him, but then again you've always had a sharp young mind" Fugaku shrugged "But then again, you were already old enough to remember your own built memories"

"Father, if it is possible, you mean there is a chance Sasuke could reject me?" Fear gripped Itachi's heart at the thought of Sasuke not wanting anything with him.

"Possibly, but it seems doubtful" Fugaku thought about it and then sighed, "This is why we are having this talk"

"I see"

"You'll be alright Itachi, just don't let him slip away from you, but don't force yourself on him either" Fugaku made an odd face "Sasuke has always been a spontaneous child with all his emotions" Fugaku remembered Sasuke's sharp temper tantrums when he was younger. Sasuke had a knack for always wanting to get his way and would do just about anything to get it, and the boy could hold a grudge tighter than anything else. Sasuke was really a strange and scary at the times, but Fugaku knew that at least one of his boys had to inherit Mikoto's temper. Itachi on the other hand was always more calm, more like him.

"Spontaneous?" Itachi's lips quirked into a smirk, as he tried to keep himself from smiling fully at the thought-after all, spontaneous did not seem to fit his baby brother.

"Yeah, spontaneous" Fugaku sipped his morning tea.

"Sounds interesting" Itachi could not help himself but laugh, and Fugaku shook his head. Although, it had been a long time since he had seen his own son laugh so joyously.

"What's so funny?" Shisui asked as he entered, followed by Obito. Shisui had continued to date Akihime, but Itachi had no idea what the relationship was heading to these days. Shisui grinned as he saw breakfast, happy to be out in the sun. He had asked Akihime to be his date and join him today for a day out with Itachi and Obito.

"Nothing" Itachi prompted.

"Yeah yeah" Shisui murmured.

"Hey, Itachi is just happy that he and Sasuke will finally be together!" Obito smiled, and winked at his little cousin. Itachi frowned. Either way, they ate breakfast, chatting about the upcoming event tonight and as soon as they were done, they were heading out the door.

"So, do you already know what you are going to buy for Sasuke's present, Itachi?" Shisui asked as he followed Itachi out the front door.

"Yeah, I know, will you stop pestering me?"

"No way"

"Shut up already Shisui, why don't you talk about your date with Akihime this afternoon, huh" Obito shot back as he followed as well. Shisui flushed a deep red, stuttering over his words as his mind seemed to slow down. Obito and Itachi laughed as they decided to go ahead of their sputtering cousin and leave him there to look awkward. Just as they shut the door and left, Sasuke and Mikito headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where Fugaku had finished his breakfast but was reading the newspaper and drinking another cup of tea.

"Good morning father" the word was long and awkward in Sasuke's lips, but still, he was glad and happy. Today marked a big turning point after all. His mother had spent some of her time also teaching him the right terms for the day. Fugaku looked at his youngest son's smiling face, and smiled as well.

"Good morning son, are you excited for today?"

"Yes" Sasuke said, digging into his breakfast. Fugaku nodded and glanced at his dear smiling wife, for once seeing as his family was finally coming together.

* * *

Itachi, Shisui, and Obito had been walking and chatting together as they reached a store. The store was small, and it held many charms and other types of things, even clothing. Obito had told Itachi it was a great place to get a present. Of course, Itachi had never felt compelled to get a present for anyone, so did not really know what to give. He wanted to pretend that he did know, but what do you give the person you love? He knew his parents had given his presents before, but he had never given one to them, nor anyone. No one. That alone made him frown. But he was not the only one, neither Shisui nor Obito had given a present either. So, today, all three Uchiha's were buying present for their special someone.

Itachi felt like his present needed to have meaning, but could not see how something inside the store that had never had contact with Sasuke would ever have meaning to his brother. "Do you see anything Itachi?" Obito asked.

"No" Itachi said as he looked over sparkling jewelry and moved on to see what looked like silver watches. How could one choose what to get? "Are you sure this store is good for gifts?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, I think it is" Obito said, "I always see people buying presents for others here"

"Hey, look at this you guys!" Shisui called, he was fretting about something and both his cousins approached him to see what it was.

"DVD's?" Obito remarked, "What's so special about that"

"Think about it" Shisui said, "This is the cartoons we used to watch ever Saturday morning, remember Itachi? And we would always want to watch it no matter what, but sometimes your mom would make us go out and play?" Itachi glanced at the boxes of DVD's reading each title, some of them becoming familiar to him as he read them.

"You're right," He murmured, but what did that have to do with anything?

"I think this is perfect, I could share a part of my childhood with Akihime this way" Ah, realization hit Itachi. It did not hold meaning to Shisui's girlfriend, but it was a part of who Shisui was, and presumably is now. That was not something he really wanted to share with Sasuke first though. He wanted something different.

"I guess that's not so bad, us night dwellers rarely watched television. There was nothing good on" Obito mumbled, looking distressed. "Well, I have to keep searching." Shisui ignored them as he kept looking at the DVD's and becoming more and more excited. It seemed like he was going to buy the whole row of films. Itachi moved away as well, seeing as Obito was already off in his own search, he had to continue his own. He looked around; scanning the whole store for anything that he might think would suit Sasuke. As he was coming to the last row of the store, he looked at everything in the lower shelves before glancing up to see if there was anything interesting in the upper shelves.

That was when he saw something that brought back memories of an infant Sasuke, all of them rushing forward from the back of his mind. He leaned forward as his hand reached up to grasp the desired object and brought it down to further scan it. He had found what he had been looking for. With resolute, he headed to the front of the store to pay for the item only to see that Shisui had a stack full of DVD's and Obito had something as well, although he was not sure what it was. It looked like two books "Hey Itachi, found what you wanted?" Obito asked.

"Yeah"

"Oh, that's so cute!" Shisui gasped. Itachi frowned and Shisui moved to pick his purchase. He did not need Shisui's teasing, but he was sure Sasuke was going to like it. Obito smiled at him, and decided not to say anything. If he did not say anything about the object in his own hands, then Itachi would not either. After all, it was not every day that you bought your boyfriend hot trashy porn novels.

Obito and Itachi soon paid for their things and headed out. They still needed to head towards a few more places.

* * *

It was already late in the afternoon and Sasuke had showered and changed into a simple black shirt, dark jeans, and black sneakers when he came down stairs to see that his mother had, for the most part, finished decorating for the party. He had been allowed to invite his friend, Kimimaro for lack of the fact that no one else had yet matured as he had. Sasuke watched the multiple colors of balloons that surrounded the otherwise plain interior of the house. The dining table was pulled out to the center and it plain white, and plate adorned every single seating. He had to wonder how many people had been invited "Sasuke, can you get in here and give me a hand" his father suddenly called. Sasuke went into the living room to meet with his father who placing some sort of decorations around the interior of the room.

As soon as Sasuke was in the living room, Mikoto appeared to the entrance of the house and opened the door, as she waited. Itachi was soon going to be here. And on cue, she saw them walking towards the manor, and she couldn't contain herself as she rushed towards them. Even more excited to see Itachi had more than one bag in his hand and she wondered what he had gotten for Sasuke. The suspense was going to kill her! But maybe Sasuke more than her "Itachi" She said, with a smile on her face that caused Itachi to give her a confused look, wondering why his mother was here. At least why couldn't she wait until he got home "Come one sweetheart, I'll sneak you into the house and make you appear really handsome for your brother's party tonight"

Itachi, still staring at his mother incredulously, nodded "Mother, you really don't have to do this, I can prepare myself you know" Even though, his father's words from this morning came rushing back. His mother was going to be orchestrating this whole event.

"I can help it; I want it to be perfect darling" His mother grabbed his arm and started to drag him "Obito" she called to her cousin "I want you to get ready and keep Sasuke entertained, all that boy can think about is Itachi" She rolled her eyes and Obito grinned as he followed both of them. Itachi looked so much like an indignant child as his mother dragged him into the house, and up the stairs in quick succession, that Sasuke would not see him.

Obito soon found that Sasuke was helping Fugaku with a couple of decorations. "Hey Sasuke" he called. Sasuke turned towards him and smile, but because of that, the decorations he had been helping his father carefully set fell.

"Damn" Sasuke hissed, and Fugaku glared making Obito laugh.

"I'll just go get ready for the party" He said and rushed away. Sasuke and Fugaku setting to finish the job once more.

"Sorry dad"

"It's alright Sasuke" Fugaku was mostly angry with Mikoto for making him 'decorate.' He huffed and took the decorations from Sasuke "Let's go dump these in the trash and tell your mother nothing" Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. From then Sasuke and his father were in the kitchen picking at the food his mother had already set on the table. The food looked stunning, and most importantly delicious. It made them both hungry just to stare at the sweets, and the tasty morsels that were set before them at the table. This party was going to be something new and special, especially for Sasuke who had never really celebrated his birthday before-and it was not as if he cared to do so anyways. The theme for Sasuke here was not to celebrate his birthday, but something more.

"What are you two doing" Mikoto asked when she came in to the kitchen to see them picking at the food. Fugaku nearly jumped out of his skin and moved away from the food, looking apologetic to his wife. Sasuke was more subdue of his mother's anger.

"Nothing" Sasuke murmured, his eyes trained on a dish that had tomatoes. Mikoto sighed, and then smiled when the door rang.

"Seems like some of the guest have started to arrive" She said, pleased as she clapped both hands together. She heard Obito open the door and greet the couple, who was her mother and father. "Now Sasuke, are you ready. The night is about to start, and this means a lot is about to change in your world" Sasuke watched her, and then nodded. As long as that change brought Itachi, Sasuke's heart fluttered, and he was more than ready. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yup, ready" He said. All three of them then headed into the living room to greet the guest-or for Sasuke, his grandparents. Although, in the back of his mind he kept wondering where Itachi was, and when was he going to get to see him.

* * *

_It has just begun. _

_The anticipation, of having you near me, is but a torturous pain that has barely started and already it strangles me. Don't make me wait too long. _

_Brother, dearest brother of mine, let's celebrate this day…and make it ours. _

_

* * *

_

**:) Hello there cool cats! Thank you for all your reviews. And Happy new years...belated. ^^; Ah, yeah. Decided to update this story after re writing this chapter twice. I had Like three different idea's for it, and it seemed to be pulled all over. But then I thought it would be disappointing if i went with the fleeting idea that hit me. I had to get rid of it before i decided to set this straight. ****Well hope you liked it. See you around!  
**

_Please review.  
_


	17. And It Feels Like Forever

Day **16**

_Colors are born from the feelings deep within your heart_

_Colors are what paint your cheeks when you blush, and they are the ones that give that look in your eye when you see the one you love. Maybe it is because our heart can beat in so many different rhythms that it makes hard for us to understand why we feel what we feel. It's like a dream when I can see the sun rice in the irises of your eyes_

_When you bring together what is day, and what is night_

_Chase away loneliness and bring back life to the yearning of twin hearts. _

**Chapter 16**

And It Feels Like Forever **  
**

The cool wind caressed the skin of heated bodies, as they moved over the crowded area. All of them murmuring and filling the empty cavity of the dance floor with color, was a sight Sasuke could hardly keep. Since his birthday party had started, all he had wondered when his brother was going to show up and perhaps surprise him. The surge of anticipation swelled in his chest, and he felt like he could not contain himself. The sun had long set, giving the moon its chance to shine and despite not having slept in nearly twenty four-maybe more hours, Sasuke found himself wide awake and bulging with energy.

Walking around alone seemed pointless to Sasuke, but people he barely knew kept pulling at him and wanting to talk to him. They all seemed to have something to tell him, something to advice him, or a curiosity about him to scratch. He had even had an interesting chat with his cousin Obito and his boyfriend Kakashi. Kakashi had mentioned he was a daytime teacher, but then reminded him that from now on, there was not going to be a division between day and night. The whole length would blur into just one long moment where you just lived. The man had gone as far to mention that the start of the day came with the sunrise, and the end came when the moon was out, but that the moon was always out even if we could not see it.

Sasuke had remarked about moonless nights.

The man had said that it did not matter, at the end; Sasuke was going to have to start sleeping during the night.

Sasuke had not seen it before through his excitement, or perhaps he had not been ready to acknowledge it, but he was about to leave the world of darkness. He was about to wake up to the sun instead of the moon, and for a fleeting second he wondered if he was going to miss it all. Would he miss the cool breezes, the silence, the passion in dark corners, and everything that made the night both beautiful and dangerous? For a moment, he thought yes, and then no, but then that he would want to share the night with Itachi. If he ever got the chance, then he was.

"Having fun, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked to his left, and smiled when he saw his friend Kimimaro, standing next to his boyfriend, Juugo.

"Not really," Sasuke answered in return.

"The anticipation must be killing you" Kimimaro turned to look at Juugo. Kimimaro and Juugo had known each other, for a fleeting second when they were young, but everything changed as their families grew apart. Their mothers used to be great friends, and when it was time, Juugo had been the one to search for his other half. Bumping into Kimimaro something had clicked into him mind, but he knew what it was like. The anticipation that twisted itself in your stomach, nearly chocking your gut was excruciating. It made all of your nerves become completely alerted and hyperactive to everything. That intense feeling could only be tampered down with the presence of your other half.

"It truly is" Sasuke looked back into the crowd "I keep wondering when he's going to show up"

"Soon, let's hope" Kimimaro said and Sasuke nodded.

"I wish you good luck Sasuke," Juugo genuinely said with a smile. "This moment is really special, believe me" His hand tightened in Kimimaro's.

"Thanks Juugo" The three chatted for a bit longer before they were rudely interrupted by the red head known as Kyuubi.

"Nice party Sasuke" He commented.

"What are you doing here Kyuubi?" Kimimaro asked as he eyed the male.

"Followed my cousin" He pointed to Uzumaki Naruto, whom was happily chatting away with another male and a female with pink hair. "Do you know who that guy is? He keeps making subtle passes to my Naruto"

"That's Hyuuga Neji," Juugo answered, knowing the male since they had shared a class together before. "He does always seem to be crushing on Naruto"

"That bastard, I should break his fingers, no snap his head right off his shoulders!" Kyuubi was not only known for his temper, but also for coming through with his threats. They all watched as the Hyuuga made a bold move to place his arm around the blonde's shoulders. This of course, seemed to make Naruto uncomfortable as he tried to shrug off the arm, but it seemed to not work. The boy smiled at Neji, seeming to ask him to remove it but Neji only gave him a reluctant look of hurt. Of course, in the end the pink haired girl moved in and he removed his arm from the blond.

"Who's the girl?"

"Hm, that's Haruno Sakura, Naruto's childhood crush and old crush. She's just a good friend to him though" Kyuubi nodded his head at that, he had heard of her before. He guessed she wasn't so bad, as long as she knew that Naruto was off limits to her.

"I see, I see, I see" Kyuubi shook his head. "I hate them both!"

They all watched Kyuubi throw his tantrum.

* * *

Naruto was glad when Sakura intervened and stepped between him and Neji. At first he thought it was because she noticed that the Hyuuga was bothering him, but knew differently when she decided to ask him a question. "Hey Naruto, who is that" She said, discreetly pointing at the boy he had seen here last time he was invited by Obito and Itachi. Naruto's attention was shifted though when he saw Kyuubi there as well and his heart gave a little leap. For a moment, he wondered why his cousin was there, but the next Sakura was snapping her fingers in front of his face. "Hello, Naruto"

"Huh, what?" he snapped his head over to her, only to see her annoyed look.

"Who's the guy?" She asked, "The one with raven hair and…such deep black eyes. He sort of looks like Itachi, only…cuter" Sakura's eyes seemed to praise the boy. Naruto knew that Itachi was handsome and everyone knew, but Sasuke was cute compared to his brother, as in smaller, younger, and physically attractive. Almost like a cute little mini Itachi.

"Well, he's Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke…"

"Ah! So he's the birthday boy, and you know him" Sakura turned wide pleading eyes to him "Introduce him to me! I want to get to know him…I think I'm falling for him already"

"You're kidding right?" Naruto asked, a grin spreading his face "He's Itachi's-"

"Little brother, I know, I know, but I don't think he'll mind" Sakura waved a hand in front of his face.

"No, Sakura, what I mean is that he's a night dweller. Itachi's other half, his soon to be mate, Itachi is going to be with him as lovers. They are going to reunite tonight" At least, that was what Naruto had understood when Obito talked to him and made him stay up all night. He blinked when he saw the pale look on Sakura's face. Wondering if he said something he wrong, he looked over to Neji, whom also looked shocked by what he had said. Swallowing hard, he tried to laugh it all off, but it was not going to be that simple once he had already said the words. After a while of inner panicking, Naruto was glad when Sakura snapped out of her stupor and regarded him.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Her words sounded dry. "Night dweller?" She questioned, always having believed that night dwellers were just a myth.

"Yeah" Naruto said, "I know it sounds crazy, but it's all true. See that guy there with the red hair, that's my cousin, Kyuubi and my other half" For a moment, it looked like Sakura was letting the information sink in before she shook her head.

"Yeah yeah, stop messing around Naruto" She laughed, lightly "now come on, you are going to introduce me" Neji watched them go as Naruto complained about going, looking incredibly nervous but what was said did not escape him.

'_That man…Kyuubi, is Naruto's other half_?' he wondered to himself '_Then what am I?_'

* * *

"Oh my damn, they are coming over here," Kyuubi said in a panicking tone "Do I look good, do I smell bad? You guys!" Kyuubi's preening was cut short when Sakura reached then, with a reluctant Naruto beside her. The blond male looked like he was blushing and looking down trying to avoid making eye contact with them. They had all seen when Sakura pointed their way and then seemed to talk with Naruto for a minute or two before she was dragging him over here.

"Hello gentlemen" She greeted, a smile on her face. She then glared and elbowed Naruto to get him to look up.

"Um, hey there, Sasuke, do you remember me?" Naruto seemed to give off a forced laugh at the prospect that Sasuke might deny not knowing him. However, even though he thought Sasuke was cool, for right now, he wished Sasuke would reject knowing him. He knew for a fact how obsessive Sakura could be, especially when mixed in with Ino.

"Yes, Uzumaki Naruto" Sasuke answered and then slyly gestured to Kyuubi "Your cousin can't stop talking about you" this made Kyuubi blush and turn a disbelieving look to Sasuke. Sasuke and Kimimaro both smirked at the bewilder red head.

"Yes, He praises you highly Naruto"

"Shut up the both of you!" Kyuubi lightly hissed. Of course, Naruto was pleased to hear this if the blush across his cheeks had anything to say about that. Then he received another sharp jab from Sakura's elbow to his ribs and decided that he might as well introduce her now. As reluctant as he was about introducing her, he guessed he had no choice now without looking foolish.

"Ah," Naruto forced a large smile on his face "I would like to introduce you to my friend, Haruno Sakura" This caused all of them to turn to look at Sakura, and she took a step back.

"We know who she is," They all said.

"Anyways" Kimiimaro interjected again "You and your cousin are going to soon be together as well, why don't the two of you hang out tonight?" he asked, knowing there was no better way for them to spend the night then to get to know each other. Judging by the fact that Naruto was able to be here tonight, he had reached his time not too long ago without realizing it, just as he did not realize it. It would seem as if Kyuubi was shy in the department that mattered most, and that came in regards to his other half.

Sakura puffed her cheeks, knowing that she was being ignored on purpose. "So" she said loudly, causing everyone to look at her "Sasuke, it's your birthday, how old are you going to be now?"

"Twenty" Sasuke responded, although he felt sure that his mother had mentioned his age. He was also sure that she set up everything so it was obvious that he was turning twenty. Sakura's eyes seemed to go wide.

"So young" she said in awe, after all, she was twenty-two now. Even so, she could not keep her green eyes from roaming over Sasuke's perfect features. The tone of his skin was inviting, and it was only made that more enticing by the contrasting color of his hair and eyes. He really was like Itachi, but Itachi's skin was not this pale. Sasuke was different from his brother, a lot more interesting in her opinion. She blinked though when the sight of Sasuke was cut off when Kimimaro looped his arm around Sasuke's and pulled him along.

"Why don't we go eat Sasuke, I'm starving"

"Sure"

Sakura would have followed them, she even moved to call out to them if she could join them but felt intimidated when a tall orange haired male followed. She knew him as Juugo and knew the male had a mean temper when provoked. She settled back, and then saw that Naruto and the red head Naruto had claimed is his cousin were staring at each other. "So, your parents let you out for the night, it seems. How are you liking it so far little cousin"

"I…uh" Naruto's jaw seemed to be working, and a blush crossed his tanned cheeks. Sakura felt like hitting Naruto over the head and calling him an idiot for making such a fool of himself in front of his own cousin, but the look on Kyuubi's face stopped her. The man was looking at Naruto as if he was the most adorable thing in the world. A strange fondness that seemed to shine through his slanted orange eyes as he looked at Naruto, like nothing else mattered in the world. Probably nothing else mattered to him and this made Sakura feel a weird sting in her heart. She was envious, and she wanted someone to look at her in that way. She wanted someone to treasure her the way Kyuubi seemed to be treasuring Naruto right now. "The night is fun" Naruto finally managed, with a cute lop sided smile.

"Would you like to hang out with me tonight?" Kyuubi softly asked, offering his hand for Naruto to take. He was well aware that he could be rejected, but make no mistakes, he was clear in his claim. Naruto stared at the hand, for the split amount of a second, before his own hand shot out to take hold of it.

"Yes, I'd love to" He said, forgetting all about the fact that he had come here with his friends. Sakura watched them leave, but it then realized that she was all alone. Looking back to where they had once been, Neji was gone.

"Crap…What am I going to do all on my own?" She asked herself. Not knowing what to do with herself, Sakura sought out to flirt with anyone that would pay attention to her. She soon found herself in a conversation with an interesting male named Sai. Talking with him, everything else seemed to fade and nothing mattered. She could not remember the last time she laughed so much, and when he looked at her in a certain way, she felt her heart flutter and her cheeks heat up. The feeling was dizzy and giddy, but whatever it was, she liked it.

* * *

Neji felt like he had just had Naruto stolen from right under him.

He had decided to walk around and stalk them, but watching them both smile at each other, made him feel sick. He was not sure why he felt so hostile, but he did and that made him cross his arms in defiance. Why was he even here? Oh, yes, because he felt like he was losing Naruto and he did not want to leave him out of his sight. Guess it was not going the way he pictured it all to go. Naruto was never going to see him as nothing more than a friend. Scowling he took a glass of wine from a passing server and leaned against a wall, simply glaring at the people who were swaying on the dance floor. He kept low profile, near the stairs. "Hey Neji" Neji looked up to see who had called him.

"Oh, hello Obito, what are you up to?"

"I was about to ask you the same, well, I am going up stairs to see if my aunt is ready to let her prisoner lose" Obito rolled his eyes. Neji arched an eyebrow in confusion to the male's statement.

"Pardon, your mother has someone looked up?"

"It's an expression, but yes, she won't let Itachi out" Obito looked over his shoulder and pointed to Sasuke who was at a table eating with his friend Kimimaro, and the strange new addition he had no idea who he was. "Itachi and Sasuke are getting reunited today" Neji followed the gaze and his eyes fell on Sasuke. The boy is a beauty, he thought to himself. "He's Itachi's younger brother and-"

"Yes, I heard about him, is it true, about him being a night dweller?"

"Yes and so am I. Why don't you join the party?" Obito smirked "You look just as bored as Gaara does" With that, Obito turned to climb the stairs leaving a perplexed Neji behind. He did not mention where, and who Gaara was, but he was sure that would get Neji's attention. Also, he was no match maker, he was not sure if the two were meant for each other, but at that moment he really thought both could keep each other company. Placing that out of his thoughts, he reached Itachi's bedroom to find Mikoto and Itachi there. Itachi was sitting on his bed, with Sasuke's present clutched in his arms, Mikoto was talking nonstop about how handsome he looked, and he would look so much better if he tried something else on. Obito rolled his eyes and smiled at Itachi when his cousin gave him a kill me now look.

"Aunty, Sasuke's getting bored, when are you going to let Itachi out"

"Soon" She said, a smile crossing her lips.

"You sure about that, other people are becoming highly interested in Sasuke, in more ways than one" this caused Mikoto's eyes to widen and Itachi to stand up.

"Oh no, my poor Sasuke" She said, and rushed out of the room, pushing Obito out of her way "Mommy is coming!" She yelled, as she ran down the stairs in search for her 'little pumpkin'. Obito felt a little sorry for Sasuke always getting his mother's top attention since she had raised him practically herself.

"Well, that was fun"

Itachi walked over to him "Is Sasuke alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry" Obito said, trying to calm down Itachi before he too rush out of there. "Anyways, I got her out of the way so you could sneak out, you better make it good" He said as he turned and walked out of the room. "Sasuke really is starting to wonder if we were joking with him about you guys being able to date now. Might as well ease his mind and go out there for him, or whatever you decide to do" Itachi nodded his head as he watched Obito leave.

He waited a minute or so before he followed, and walked out of the room. He could have gone down the stairs and directly to the party, but there was more than one way to get down to the party and he wanted to surprise his little brother. He wanted to make a different kind of interest, so Itachi went his own way with plans forming in his head.

It was time.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting with Kimimaro and Juugo as they talked about random things when his mother decided to come rushing down the stairs. She startled everyone to stare at her, and move away from her as she walked over to him and pulled him to his feet. "Oww, mom that hurts, what's your deal anyways?" He asked as she took him away from everyone.

"Nothing dear, just making sure no one tries to flirt with you"

"No one was flirting with me," He muttered as they came to stand beside the open glass sliding doors that lead to the outside. His mom rolled her eyes but then as she got a front view of everyone, the dancing bodies, and everything her eyes settled on her husband.

"Is that your father starting a food fight with your cousins?" She asked eyes slightly incredulous. "Let me go talk to them, you stay here" She said firmly before once more trying to cut through all the bodies that were around the open area. People had turned their attention to the Uchiha patriarch about to start a food fight with both his nephews. Of course, it only became that much more dramatic when the Matriarch cut in, and had food slammed into her face, by her husband. This caused a tense silence to occur. Sasuke had flinched, and the thought of '_Father is a dead man' _crossed his thoughts, but was surprised when his mother grabbed a plate full of food and threatened his father.

He had never once seen a childish display from her as she actually slammed it into his father's face, despite her lack of height where his father was concerned. People seemed to gasp. Sasuke watched as his cousin Shisui got a smirk on his face, a plate of food in his hand as well and he loudly, stated the following "FOOD FIGHT!" Sasuke had never seen people get such thrill from just two words to actually start grabbing food and throwing it around to the nearest person.

Sasuke's eyes widen when it seemed a piece of cake was coming his way but his wrist was grasped and he was pulled out into the outside cold air, and towards the garden. Inside, you could still hear the music playing, but despite that, you could hear the yells, laughter, and strangle shrills of the people fighting inside. In the next instant, none of that mattered when Sasuke saw who had pulled him out into the cold night. There, his brother was, beautifully dressed in a black button up shirt, and black jeans. His brother also had black shoes, and was holding a red and white colored box in front of him "Itachi" He murmured, his hands coming up to grab a hold of the box.

"It's a present for you" Itachi said just as softly "I hope you like it" Once Itachi knew that Sasuke had a secure hold on the box, he let it go, and moved his hand to brush some of Sasuke's hair behind his ear, just so he could see him better without his bangs covering his eyes.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, curiosity sparking his eye and Itachi found that he was glad his brother seemed interested in it. Sasuke shook the box, but it did not seem to tell him anything about the contents inside of it. He glanced up at Itachi once more, and smiled "I'm glad you are here brother, for a moment I thought that you were not going to show up, the night is almost in the morning hours" Despite receiving a present, Sasuke was more happy that Itachi was here, and that was all that mattered to him. Itachi smiled, and nodded.

"I'm here, I wouldn't miss a chance to be with you" Itachi reached to caress Sasuke's cheek. "Open it" He told Sasuke and Sasuke blinked before looking at the box in his hands again and moving to do as he was told. He removed the ribbon, and even gently popped the lid open noticing briefly that Itachi had taken the time to actually neatly wrap his gift. Once he looked inside the box, he reached in and pulled out what was inside.

It was a bear.

A medium sized, stuffed brown bear with a soft green scarf and black glass eyes shone under the moon… Sasuke's eyes widen as he held a small recollection, about when he was young. He used to sleep with something soft that had been handed down to him by someone special. The box feel from his grasp as he held the bear close to him. There are many small things we take for granted. Things we sometimes forget to give meaning to, but they are the ones that should be treasure the most. And what he had treasured the most when he was not allowed to see his brother was the bear his brother had given to him. It could never be a full replacement, but it always was there to offer comfort.

Sasuke smiled, happiness shinning in his eyes "Thank you nii-san" He said, in an almost childish way. "Thank you so much, this is great"

Itachi felt happiness enter every cell in his body at the happy face of his baby brother "I'm glad you like it," he said. He knew that it was not much, but it was enough. "Um, do you want to talk around in the gardens for a while?" Itachi asked, glancing back inside to see that not only was the food fight still going on, the floors were sticky with food and people had now moved to hair pulling and rolling around in the food.

Sasuke, not knowing what was going on behind him, nodded his head and reached his hand out for Itachi to take. Itachi intertwined their fingers together and walked beside his younger brother, both of them feeling comfortable with each other. Even as the cool air made their skin pinch up with goose bumps, all the other did was snuggle to the other's side. After a moment of walking around the garden their mother had, build over the years, and naming a few flowers and talking about random things they finally came to a stop at a small bench. Both of them sat down, and cuddled with each other.

"That spider looks incredible" Sasuke said, when he looked up at the corner of a tree where the moon shined directly onto a silky spider web, and a transparent, almost glowing white spider stood at its center.

"Yeah, it does" Itachi agreed, and then turned to look at Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when his brother looked at him, wondering if something was wrong. "Say, Sasuke, do you want to go out on a date with me tomorrow, in the afternoon?" Itachi asked, seeming nervous. For some reason this caused Sasuke to smirk as he looked away and rested his head on Itachi's shoulder, looking at their hands, and locked fingers.

"I think you know the obvious answer to your question nii-san" Sasuke said "Of course I'll go out with you" Itachi shook his head, a smile once more on his lips as he looked up at the dark, and starry night. Everything felt perfect now, somehow. And he was planning for it to forever stay that way.

Both stayed there for a while before they decided to head back.

"Hey Itachi, do you suppose we could sleep in the same bed for the rest of the night?" Sasuke asked, a small yawn coming forth.

"I don't see why not, it is _our_ room after all" Itachi responded, making a small blush appear on Sasuke's cheeks. "But, you know," Itachi said, stopping Sasuke just as the sight of light came to view that they were almost by the back entrance of the house again. The bright light seemed alive, and there was music still loudly playing from inside, but all he could focus was on Sasuke, and the fact that he had him there. He turned to look at Sasuke who was still holding onto his bear, and pulled him close. This of course seemed to puzzle Sasuke for a moment "I've been dying to try something since I first saw you that night, back on our parent's anniversary"

**_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night  
_**

**_It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor  
_**

**_'Cause we only got one night  
_**

**_Double your pleasure, double your fun_**

Sasuke felt his mouth go dry as he looked into Itachi's eyes and found that he could not look away "What?" he barely managed out before Itachi leaned in and he closed his eyes. The next instant, Itachi had closed the gap between them and locked their lips in a sweet kiss. Sasuke found himself eagerly kissing back, and pushing forward in a silent demand to deepen the kiss. Taking the hint that it was alright to kiss him, Itachi brought his free hand around Sasuke's waist and pulled him closer, before bring it up behind Sasuke's nape to press him closer. Sasuke on the other hand, brought pulled his hand out of Itachi's and brought it up to wrapped it around Itachi's neck, also kissing, deeper, harder, and more passionate.

Having his other hand freed from Sasuke's Itachi settled it around Sasuke's waist so their bodies were pressed together as both devour each other with lips, teeth, and tongue. When Sasuke's lips parted, Itachi pushed his tongue inside, slowly tasting and losing himself in his brother, who pushed against his tongue with how own and seemed to savor him as well. Both would only pull for a second to catch their breath before they were kissing again, with eager thirst they never knew they had.

**_And dance forever-ever-ever  
_**

**_Forever-ever-ever  
_**

**_Forever-ever-ever  
_**

**_Forever  
_**

**_(Forever)_**

**_Ever-ever-ever  
_**

**_Forever-ever-ever  
_**

**_Forever-ever-ever  
_**

**_Forever on the dance floor_**

* * *

**_Feels like were on another level_**

**_Feels like our love's intertwined_**

**_We can be two rebels_**

**_Breaking the rules, me and you, you and I_**

"Oh god" Mikoto murmured as she walked around the messed up place. Everyone had finally stopped the food fight when someone had ended up getting hurt. "Oh god, oh god, we just messed up Sasuke's birthday party! We ruined everything, everything I worked so hard for!" She dramatically dropped on her knees. Fugaku sighed, and walked over to her as everyone else seemed to be stuck on cleaning themselves and setting each other straight.

"You did well, my love, just look outside" He said, pointing outside. She narrowed her eyes at him and pushed his hand away.

"Don't try to sooth me, this is your fault as well" She huffed as she got back to her feet.

"Mikoto, trust me, you will want to look outside" This caused her to arch an eyebrow.

"Truly aunt, look outside!" Obito smiled big but turned to glare at Kakashi when the man licked his cheek. Deciding to humor them, she walked over to the glass sliding doors, where she was sure she had left Sasuke by, and was shocked to find both her boys outside, kissing each other hungrily.

"Oh" She let out the stunt gasp.

"I told you, you did good" Fugaku said, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her back inside to let his boy's some privacy "Now, we just have to deal with this mess" Mikoto groaned, this mess was going to be hell to clean up.

"Let's get started" she sighed "You are cleaning most of it" Fugaku sighed, throwing a brief glace to his children he decided to resume to his fate of cleaning.

**_It's a long way down, we so high off the ground_**

_**Sending for an angel to bring me your heart**- _**Forever By Chris Brown **

**

* * *

**

_Like a feather light touch. _

_We are finally able to be together, and from here we can start to move forward and build a life all our own. We can begin here, but we can take it even further as we learn from each other and our desires…_

_

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: The _**Bold Italics**_ are the lyrics to Chris Brown's song Forever. Owned by him. His, not mine.

Thank you all who read the last chapter and reviewed as well, and keep reading, I was suddenly sparked by inspiration once more and decided to update for you guys. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it. Only a few chapters left form here now :) And this story will be coming to it's end. After such a long time. Ah well.

Please review.


	18. Stuck With You Part 1

**Night** 17

_Soft, that is the feeling of the promise you made the night before. _

_It makes me feel good, and it makes me feel like you are the only one that I can give my all to, just you and me, making memories forever. I do not think I can ever get enough of you. _

_I want to hold you close and never let you go, never let go of me either. I do not want to ever hurt you…I can spend all day watching you, I can spend all night cuddling with you. I really like you a lot, I just really want to be on your mind and we can do whatever you want, whenever you want, and I really would not mind being stuck with you. _

_Cause there is nothing I will not do, to spend my life with you. _

_(*Inspired by Lil Rob Stuck With You)  
_

**Chapter 17**

Stuck With You prt 1

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes the following afternoon. The night before had brought him to see the first sunrise, with his older brother by his side. The light of the day had burned his eyes, but only for a moment, before he adjusted. After that, he had headed to bed sleepily, pulling Itachi along with him. Itachi did not protest the idea of them sharing the same bed again, and this time, no one tried to stop them from doing so. It was not much of a surprise though to find Itachi sleeping beside him, that was a pleasant experience. What did surprise him though was the combination of the room as well as the light that littered every corner and chased away the shadows.

It was different, from the night.

Pulling himself away from Itachi's warmth, he sat up, and looked around. The bed Itachi and he shared was big enough for the both of them, as well as the covers were white. The floor was its usual mahogany brown color and the window drapes that were once black in his room, were white and allowed the sunlight to penetrate through to his and Itachi's room. The small nightstand still looked the same, but the closet door was now a huge mirror that reflected the entire room. Pulling the sheets off him, he carefully set his feet on the floor and stood up from the bed.

Itachi on the other side of the bed stir, and slowly opened his own eyes. Sasuke watched him for a while, catching Itachi's eye, and then dashed out of the room towards the bathroom. His heart was pounding in his chest, heavy with a sort of excitement that he had never felt before. It made him want to hide, yet at the same time it made him want to grin in a ridiculous manner. What were all these sudden feelings he was getting? Was he sick, or something? He was not sure. It did not feel like he was ill. In fact, he felt better than ever! All he knew was that ever since last night, when Itachi looked at him now, his heart would race and he would get extremely shy. The empty feeling that he had felt before in his chest was gone and replaced with something he could not name.

To place it in simple words, he was happy.

Back in the room, Itachi was a little surprised to see his little brother dash towards the bathroom, without even saying a greeting to him. He sighed, and decided to wait for the boy to come back out again, so he sat up and walked over to the closet. He found the full-length mirrors in front of the closet were a little odd but not all out unpleasant. It reflected the entire room, making it seemed as if there were really two, but there was only one now. Inside, his clothes were combined with new ones, obviously Sasuke's. He looked around himself and was shocked to see that the room had changed; it was no longer only just his room, but his younger brothers as well. Pulling out a new shirt and some jeans he placed them on the bed and went to see what else had changed, as he opened the cabinets to the small dresser.

Hearing the closet open, Sasuke's ears perked up and he walked over to the door to press his ear into it. What was Itachi doing in there? Curiosity got the better of him as he opened the door and looked out into the room. "Niisan" he called silently, his eyes wide and fathomless as he looked over to his older brother whom was looking at everything that had changed within the closet. Now their closet.

Itachi turned at the sound of his voice, "Good afternoon Sasuke" Itachi greeted, Sasuke blushed and bowed his head a little.

"Ah…good afternoon" he muttered, finding the words strange. He looked out the window to the glowing curtains. Surely, the sun was still out. It made him feel scared, even though he would never admit it. However, he also felt safe seeing, as Itachi was there to face the sun with him. "What…what are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking for clothes, so I can take a shower and then change" Sasuke nodded his head. He should do the same. He was eager to face the day with Itachi, and started to get himself pumped up.

"Are we going to go out somewhere today?" he asked, his voice still soft, but frowned when Itachi shook his head. He was about to ask why they could not go out today, but Itachi saved him from having to ask by explaining.

"No, mother and father said, it might not be safe for you to go out yet" Itachi said, as he remembered what his mother had told him all day yesterday as she had tried to prepare him. His mother had said a lot of things, but this one in particular had worried him. He didn't want to do anything that might hurt Sasuke.

Sasuke pushed the door open and crossed his arms with a mild pout on his face. "What isn't safe about me going outside, anyways? I wanted to hang out with you outside today, I want to see your world, in the day" Itachi smiled at him, and shrugged. Sasuke simply pouted. He could not help it, he felt like a child that was being denied his freedom.

"It's complicated, I guess." Itachi answered, "I can only explain it as the rules we have to abide for, the day and the night"

Sasuke dropped his pout, and walked out of the bathroom. "The day and the night," he said more to himself than to Itachi, "Even if they are different, they are still the same, aren't they, Itachi?" he asked, his eyes averted. "The only difference is that one is lighted by the sun, and the other is shadowed by the moon"

Itachi looked over Sasuke, looking him up and down. Sasuke is his brother, and they looked almost the same, but there were some differences that were greatly noted. "Not completely" he answered, agreeing with Sasuke. "Just like you and me are the same flesh and blood, but at the same time we hold different DNA, Genes, and things that set us apart." Sasuke looked over at Itachi, looking him up and down, and then smiled, nodding his head. He could see what Itachi meant.

"Alright, if we are not going to go out today, then what are we going to do?" Sasuke asked, "Or are you going to come out tonight with me?"

"I don't know what you are going to do today, but I am going to go get something to eat" Itachi smirked, wondering if he could get his little brother mad. He wanted him to raise his voice, just so he could really hear him, be loud. The boy already showed signs that he was cocky, why not have a tone that actually went with it.

"Itachi" Sasuke growled, "You are not going to leave me alone to myself, not anymore"

"I never said that I was" Itachi said, grabbing up his clothes after he found some of his boxers and dashed towards the bathroom "I'll see you in a while" he said as he closed the door. Sasuke glared, wondering what game his brother was playing at, and dashed to the closet to grab his own clothes, and everything he needed and decided he would shower at one of the bathrooms in the hall that was open to all of them. He will show Itachi who would be playing with whom, because if Itachi wanted to piss him off, he would return the favor and do the same for Itachi.

Grabbing his own clothes, he walked out the door. Since no one was around the halls, he headed for the bathroom that anyone could use and got in, ready to take his own shower.

* * *

After his shower and dressing, Itachi headed down stairs, allowing his long hair to dry naturally. He had comb his hair making it look like silk, and just how it looked is how it felt. He looked around his home, it was high noon but it seemed like the house was void of any other dwellers. He could tell already that his parents were not home, and as he reached, the kitchen his suspicion was confirmed when he found a note posted on the front of the refrigerator.

He quickly snatched it, and read it over.

_My darling Itachi and Sasuke,_

_Now that the two of you are allowed to be together, I need you guys to take a week to think about what you two have. _

_Don't for __any__ circumstances leave the house. _

_Both of you will be left completely alone, so make sure that you take this time to, __**really**__ think about what it means to be together. Your cousins are going to be facing their own little intervals differently from yours, since they do not share the same problem you do, one that has hurt relationships in the past and killed many off._

_Are you confused my little ones? Well, on the counter I have left a book. One both your father and I believe will help you understand what we mean. _

_Love, Mommy and Daddy _

_Ps: Your father is screaming his head off. Love you both! We'll see you in a week. _

Itachi placed the note on the counter, and reached for the book his mom mentioned. It was a black book, small, almost like a diary, and on the front, Purgatory was printed in Beryllium bold golden letters. Itachi had heard that before, it was what they were. They were stuck between the living and the dead, for they never aged, and they were not human, but they also were not any other kind of creature. But, it was a curse, the soul, stuck in purgatory. Only judgment day can actually tell them what would happen to them. However, he doubted whatever it was they had done, would never be forgiven. Just as he lifted the book, his younger brother walked into the room, a slight scowl on his face.

Sasuke would not admit it, but he was glad to have found Itachi. For a moment, he thought that his brother had gone missing on him. He watched his brother as he was dressed in a black button up shirt, and faded jeans. Itachi was also bared foot like him, just plain clean white socks on his feet.

"There you are I thought you'd probably left."

Itachi turned and smiled at him, "Not likely otouto, want to look for something to eat?" Itachi looked over his little brother's appearance. Sasuke was wearing a simple black shirt, with some jean shorts that left part of his legs bared. The boy looked like he had taken a shower and then just hastily walked around.

Sasuke nodded, his eyes straying to the book in Itachi's hands "what's that?"

"A book mom and dad left us" Itachi said as he placed it down and handed the note over to Sasuke. Sasuke took it and Itachi moved to open the refrigerator to see what he could find to eat. He settled on some ham, lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, mayo, and avocado. He placed it at the table in time to see the disgruntle look on his brother's face. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"A whole week stuck in the house?" Sasuke pouted, "I wanted to go out with you at least during the night"

"I know, but it seems that both mom and dad think it's necessary. But look at the bright side, a whole week, just you and me" Itachi smirked as he watched realization hit his brother and he moved to get some bread.

"A whole week, me and you," Sasuke mumbled to himself, feeling oddly satisfied with that. "What are we going to do then?" Sasuke asked wondering what there was to do at home. He rarely had any time to do anything and anything he would do had to be quiet. Itachi looked at him and shrugged as he signaled for Sasuke to get busy with something. Sasuke jumped at it, grabbing a knife as he decided to slice some tomatoes.

"How about we read the book together right after we eat. After that, we see what we do."

Sasuke nodded. He did not know what his parents wanted him to think about, all he wanted was to be with Itachi and do anything and everything. There was no way he was letting his brother get out of his sight for too long!

* * *

After eating something, and washing the dishes, which turned into a soap and water, blasting game, both Sasuke and Itachi found themselves both soaking wet and curled around each other, in the floor of the living room. There were couch cushions all around them and Sasuke had one of his legs slung over Itachi's hip, while Itachi had his leg in between Sasuke's, and his arms around his little brother's waist, while Sasuke had his around Itachi's shoulders. Both were simply relaxing against each other, Itachi's head was buried in Sasuke's soft spiky hair and Sasuke's right under Itachi's chin, his face pressed into his brothers delicious throat.

Both of them were jolted out of their semi-consciousness when they heard a loud thump right next to their heads, as if something had fallen from the coffee table. Itachi made to move to see what it was, but Sasuke only tightened his hold on him. "Sasuke let me see what that was"

"No" Sasuke groaned, his voice soft in tone "You're just going to leave if I let go"

Itachi chuckled, "Where would I go? I practically have you attached to me." Itachi said, adopting the same soft tone Sasuke had.

Sasuke huffed, "I finally get you and now you want to be away from me"

Itachi pressed a kiss to Sasuke's cheek, "Silly you, there is no one else I would want to be with right now than you. I do not want to be anywhere else either. I'm too happy to be wanting to leave you, otouto."

"Yes, tell me more, nii-san," Sasuke squirmed against Itachi, raising his head to give his brother a lop sided grin, and playful eyes. "Tell me how I complete you, like you complete me, how we will be together forever!"

"Mmm," Itachi smirked, and leaned down to nuzzle his head into his brother's neck, "I want to be with you forever, just you and me. I wanna be everything to you, the one you cling to, cry to, and beg for." Itachi placed gentle kisses into the side of Sasuke's neck and ended up playfully biting him, making Sasuke laugh.

"It tickles" Sasuke managed, but he still held Itachi close.

"What about you, Sasuke, don't you want to be with me forever?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Sasuke gave him a mischievous look. "I want to always know what is happening with you, and know all about you, I want only you…I'll cling to you, cry to you, and beg…for I don't know what…" Sasuke adopted a thoughtful look on his face. Then he smirked, "A kiss?" he asked.

Itachi matched his smirk. "I don't know, I mean, why do I have to kiss you?"

"Because you are dying to do so," Sasuke pouted.

Itachi leaned in close, barely brushing their lips "Ah, there is that face I love," and pressed his lips into Sasuke's pouting ones. Sasuke moaned, surprised and take by surprise as he was left breathless from the very beginning of their lips brushing. They started to kiss more passionately, their lips parting as their tongues mutually met. Both moaned as they hungrily devoured each other's mouth, their lips caressing hard, and their tongues meeting every now and then in the passionate dance that was their kiss.

Sasuke pulled Itachi impossibly closer to him, and just as the two of them started to tug at their clothes, a ruffling noise caught their attention. Itachi broke the kiss and was about to look over his shoulder, but Sasuke pulled him down again to kiss more. "Sasuke" Itachi panted against Sasuke's sultry lips.

"Hmm?" Sasuke broke their kiss long enough to look at him.

"Let me see what's making all that noise" Itachi said, flipping them around, bringing Sasuke on top of him and then looked to his left to see the black book, literally turning itself around. Sasuke blinked, looking at the book with curiosity.

"It looks angry, nii-san"

Itachi nodded, "Yes, it does." He then got an annoyed look on his face "Oddly enough for a book" He was simply pissed that a book was what was trying to take his attention away from his little brother. Then again, their mother did say that they had to read it. He reached out for the book, but his hand was caught by Sasuke, the boy had grabbed his arm and brought it to his chest.

"Don't touch it, what if it hurts you"

"Sasuke, it's a book." Itachi deadpanned.

Sasuke gave him a pouty annoyed look "Yeah, well no one said that being what we are is normal and a book flopping around doesn't look safe. Last mom and dad told me, it can hit your eye with its corners and take it out" Sasuke snapped his teeth and glared at the book as if if it was the biggest threat he had ever faced. Itachi used this moment to his advantage as he flipped them around again and pushed Sasuke into the soft cushion before picking up another.

"Then lets jump on it" Itachi said, throwing the cushion to the book. The book fell flat.

"Well, that killed it" Sasuke murmured as he got to his hands and knees and crawled close to Itachi. Both ravens watched for a moment to see if there would be any further movement from the book. When there was none, Itachi stood up and went to lift the couch cushion. Sasuke wanted to stop him from even getting near, but released a breath of relief when Itachi grabbed the book and he was not hurt. Itachi walked over to him again and sat beside him, leaning on the side of the couch. If their mother could see what they were doing, she would probably blow a gasket. Itachi was thoroughly going to enjoy his time with Sasuke and if the couch had to suffer because of that, then it was a small price to pay.

"Shall we read it?" he asked his younger brother. Sasuke nodded his head. Itachi gestured for him to come in between his legs. Sasuke crawled over to Itachi, his back pressed to his older brother's chest, and Itachi's legs on either side of him as he brought the book down on his lap. Itachi opened the first page then, and it was blank.

The same went for the next five pages.

"There's nothing on it" Sasuke mumbled, and grasped the book away from Itachi, flipping all the pages round. "Shouldn't it have writing?"

"Yes, It should" Itachi murmured against his little brother's neck. For some reason he was finding Sasuke's neck to be the one thing he was really getting attached to. Sasuke placed the book back in Itachi's hands, and let it sit there for a moment. Both brothers were stunned, when after a minute, writing started to print itself across the white canvas of the page. Soon the blurry writing settled the writing in a fluent and straight Verdana writing. Sasuke hummed, and Itachi looked at the odd writing. The words were not all spelled in the correct manner, but they were still the same meaning in the reading. It was odd, really.

"Does that say incest?" Sasuke asked, his eyes roaming each word.

"I believe so." Itachi murmured. Sasuke turned to look at him.

"Can you read it, aloud while I try to read it in my head to make sure we are getting the same story out of this?"

Itachi nodded. "I'll start from the top then,"

_If we have someone prematurely chosen for us, why does it sometimes have to be incest? It's like a punishment on top of the already cursed punishment of having to live forever, and never aging, never changing, and always hiding. We can be the figments of someone's imagination one moment, but all we believe is that we are real as they breathe life to us. _

_I always thought I was destined for more, but if anyone would be reading this at any rate, it's because apparently I was wrong to go against the rules of something I detest so much –Purgatory._

_At first I wanted to leave, I found no purpose to leave any trace of me, or who I was in this world. I met a human. A real human named Hashirama Senju. He was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen, I believed it to be true. I wanted to believe that it was true and then I started to think- the more I saw him the more my own thoughts became foolish to believe it would happen. As I thought, repeatedly, is there any way to escape this dreaded curse. _

_I wanted to live so badly under the night, as I did during the day. I could never understand why I couldn't stay up at night. I questioned it every time and rebelled against it every second of the day. My parents would simply repeat the same thing. When your stop time comes, then you will see and understand the meaning of our purgatory. They had to be joking. I was getting too old, and I felt like I had out grown everyone around me. I wanted to be away from all of them._

_It wasn't until the damned fated day that I planned to run away that I reached my stop time and my parents both stopped me and said._

_You're going to stay, and you're going to take your brother as your night dweller. _

_It was like a slap on the face. _

_If we have someone prematurely chosen for us, why did it have to be my own flesh and blood, my baby brother?_

_I thought it was disgusting. _

Sasuke traced his fingers over specific words, like flesh and blond, baby brother, and disgusting. Somehow, they made his heart wrench painfully, almost as if hearing the words be Itachi's own. But he knew that wasn't true, for his brother held him tightly. Itachi had paused in his reading as soon as his brother's hand blocked his line of sight and took in the tense state of his brother's body. He immediately understood his pain. "Are you alright, otouto?" he gently asked, nuzzling Sasuke's neck.

"Yes," Sasuke took a deep breath, "Please continue, niisan"

"As you wish" Itachi whispered, and then turned back to the book, his arms and legs holding, and squeezing his brother gently but firmly.

_There was no way. _

_Who the hell were they to decide that my brother was meant for me? Was this some sort of physiological corruption to keep me from going where I wanted to go…form escaping the pain from this existence? They didn't know what I felt, the empty void in my heart was so large that it made me want to cry, I, Uchiha Madara, the strongest rebel out there, crying had to be the last thing in my mind._

_However, I knew I was missing something. Therefore, I ran away. I decided I did not need to listen and I was not going to follow any strange mumbo jumbo that they threw my way. The first thing I did was go see Hashirama. His smile made me pause and really take it in, it was unique and human. _

"_I've been reading about what you might be" Hashirama had said, his voice a melody to my ears._

"_And what would that be"_

"_A zombie perhaps" _

_I laughed, "I am not rotting at the flesh." _

"_No perhaps not." Hashirama grinned "But you are alive and that is enough." Alive, I wanted to say, and will live forever unless I found a way to break the curse. _

"_Don't bother trying to figure it out, you'll never know what I am, it's not so easy to understand." _

_If I did not understand, no one else did. You could never know the pain of loneliness until you actually faced it. The feeling of being trapped in an endless day that never let you see and enjoy the night. A piece of you torn and you don't know who to believe anymore. All you want is for the feeling to end, all you want it to feel complete, full…but that seems so out of my reach right now. No one can understand. _

_Human's get it so easy. They know they are alive, and I am not. I bet they know when they are dead, I do not, and I am neither, here or there. "I just want to be with you, and know that I am alive!" I told him and he nodded his head. But I should have known that he was never trying to help me. He might have been called a human with a heart of gold, but all he ever wanted was to show me off to other people. To meet scientist so they could explore my body and learn what I was, but there was no way of telling what I was._

_I ran at a frequency higher than any of their machines, and computers! _

_I started to smoke I started to act out. I wanted to be in control, but I felt that I was losing it. The sun was starting to burn my flesh and the nights became hard to sleep through. What was going on with me? The night seemed to be calling me in, and even if it was something, I had wanted for so long I feared that it would trap me. I was lost and wondering but I was not about to admit that to anyone, not even myself. I was right where I wanted to be._

_I welcomed the scorn of the sun and felt betrayed by the longing the moon elicited from my heart. It was wrenching, as I kept to myself, my bones themselves twisted inside my body from the scrutiny that I was denying in myself. I wanted to roam the earth and ignore all the legends, all the stories, and all the fables. That is all that they were. There is nothing more that I wanted than to be __**normal**__! _

_And then__** he**__ came looking for me._

_It left a bitter taste in my mouth that I found him to be so gorgeous. _

_My baby brother, Uchiha Izuna. _

Itachi stopped reading as soon as he felt Sasuke grip his hand, and start shaking in his hold. When he felt warm tears fall on his arm, he moved to turn his brother to him, "Otouto, are you alright?"

Sasuke looked like he was in turmoil.

* * *

_And if you have ever felt the need to guard your heart from me, I'd let you know there is no reason to do so. _

_I want to be stuck with you, I'll do anything for you. Anything you ask me for. _

_I like you a lot, I just want to be in your mind, and we can do whatever you want, whenever you want. I will never get enough with you and not for one second would I mind being stuck with you. There is nothing I won't do for you. _

**And I don't wanna move too fast**

**Fool around, Fall in love and crash**

**But anytime with you would be worth it**

**A lifetime with you would be perfect**

**You're beautiful and intelligent too**

**The last thing you need is an arrogant foo**

**Who don't know how to treat someone like you**

**It's lucky for you that I do**

**Hey don't let no one get you down**

**Not even me but I won't let you down**

**Smiles on my face when you come around**

**But when you leave it turns upside down**

**You could be my confessions to my expressions**

**My expressions will answer any questions**

**I only have eyes for you**

**I only want you and I won't except no exceptions - Lil Rob**

* * *

Thank you for your reviews, I'm glad people still enjoy this story and i know it's been some time. Also some of the italic is not mine as well as the bold. Lil Rob is one of my gods. I luves him! 3 see you around!

Please REview!


	19. Stuck With You Part 2

Day **18**

_I do not want to move to fast, claim things to fast, but I won't let you down. When you are with me, my world has tilted upside down. _

_I only have eyes for you; I will not accept any substitutions or any other exceptions. There is nothing that I would not do, than to spend eternity with you. I'll do anything you asked me to, go to the stars and the moon, give you the sun, and there is nothing more than I want to hear that you are in love with me, and you want no one else but to be with me._

_I want the world to realize that I want to be stuck with you, and I hope that you want nothing more than to be stuck with me as too. _

**Chapter 18**

Stuck With You prt 2

"Sasuke" Itachi whispered into his younger brother's ear. Sasuke shivered at the pleasure the single gestured caused, and turned to look at Itachi, pain in his eyes. Itachi could not help but cup his younger brother's face, and feel the empathy that radiated all around him. Just seeing the look in Sasuke's eyes, he knew that he hated to see pain ever cross his brother's face and he would do anything to take it away.

"Do you think" Sasuke whispered, his eyes averting to the side. Itachi leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose. He knew what Sasuke was dreading; he himself was dreading it as well. The words and the painted images all lead down to a tragedy, of an older brother that had denied his younger brother, his other half. The feel of Sasuke in his arms, Itachi could never imagine himself denying his younger brother, his Sasuke. He was a part of him just as much he was a part of Sasuke they completed each other. Sasuke suddenly stood up and pulled away from his brother.

"Sasuke" Itachi called back, getting to his feet. Sasuke threw him a glare over his shoulder.

"Leave me alone," he growled, and ran upstairs. Itachi was confused as to what had gotten into his little brother all of a sudden. Itachi sighed and decided to let him be, and hoped his brother would come to him when he was ready.

* * *

Sasuke had a million confusing feelings swimming all inside of him. Once he reached his now shared room with his brother, he walked towards the window. His brother had said that they were not leaving the house, and one of the reasons was because he still might not be able to go out in the sunlight. He wanted to though, he wanted to be able to share all of this with his brother and not trap him into the night. But then again, everything always led back to the day and the night. He was done with the pain and he was done with the emptiness. He liked feeling complete, but if the concept of the day and the night could hurt them…he wished he could end both of them or blend them into one.

Reaching for the curtain, his slim fingers curled onto the material, softly pulling back the covers and allowing the sunlight to stream in and touch his skin. He had seen the sunlight before, he had been awake during the day, but he could not remember the last time that he felt it shower over his own skin. He found it to be pleasantly warm, but after a while, it begun to burn his skin, making him hiss in agony as he backed away and allowed the curtain to fall back into place as it had been before. He narrowed his eyes, looking at his skin that had been nearly, charred return back to its normal unblemished perfection.

Apparently, he was not ready to be out in the daylight, but his brother was older, and therefore more able to be out in the night moon. For a moment, fear ran through him that the moon could also hurt his brother as the sun had hurt him. What was he going to do if he could never share the day with Itachi? Would his brother recent him for it? Sasuke sighed, and walked back towards the bed, looking at his hand in wonder.

Did it matter; he wanted to always, be at his brother's side, through good or the bad. He had spent hours wondering of his brother, thinking about him, and even dreaming about this moment. He had been lost and trapped in the night and now here he at least was, in the day sharing at least a moment with his brother. He never wanted to let him go. Not ever again. Sasuke was in this forever, but right now he didn't know what to think. After he heard Itachi read the words in the diary, that man had everything wrong. How could he ever deny the feeling in his chest, and the need that was just at the palm of his hands, he was so close, why would he turn his back?

Sasuke curled the fingers of his hand inwardly and looked back towards the window. It hurt, that was true. There was a deep pain in their existence, but facing it a lone hurt so much more than facing it with the one that was meant for you. It was not a choice though. No one ever seemed to want you to have a choice when it came to your love life, when you were cursed to live your life in between the day and the night. But what did that mean? What were they and what was the world that they lived in if it was not the same as a human being. Through their eyes, was the world, the colors, and the view, ever the same?

Sasuke threw his head back, his teeth biting into his lower lip.

Whatever it was that he was living, whatever it was that he was feeling in the end he could not help but feel grateful and accept it all, this curse, as it was, was malicious when it came to the sin of incest, but he found himself thoroughly fine and happy with it. He loved his older brother more than it was natural to love anyone, and just the fact that he was able to do that, made him feel like he could touch the stars. If it was a curse that he was destined to be in love with his brother, heck he did not want to be human, he did not want to be normal, and he didn't want the curse to end.

He would gladly cling to his brother, and stay with him –Forever.

* * *

The moon had just made its presence noted to the dusking sky, making the world feel peace after such a long day. Itachi was in the kitchen looking for something that he could make to eat when his younger brother decided to make his presence known. He turned his head to look at him and raised an eyebrow when he saw the boy shyly shuffling his feet, while looking down. "You hungry?" he decided to ask, wanting his little brother to feel comfortable around him. Sasuke looked up at him and nodded his head. Itachi proceeded to search for something the two of them could eat.

In the end, he had ended up making a salad, with chicken and rice. Sasuke proved to love tomatoes, seeing as it was what he most gobbled up.

After they ate, they both headed back into the living room, silence between them. Since his little brother had left him alone, Itachi had a lot to think about, especially all on the words written in the diary written about someone's rejection of his younger brother. When you lived during the day, the time sometimes felt as if it slowly dragged itself, and you were stuck in the parallel of it all. To have to face it, when you were older than the one you were destined to be with, it hurt. He could remember how confused he was, and how much he wanted his own brother around when he could no longer sleep through the night. When you can no longer thoroughly sleep and you fall out of your own routine, restlessness settles in you, a sort of depression.

Facing the day all the time you never think that all you will feel is an empty loneliness in the night. It would feel like you were left out, all alone, with no one to share it with. However, with Sasuke here, he felt like he was going to be okay, and actually make it through the night. He just hoped his brother would talk to him though, he was not sure if he could take too much of the silence that still lingered between them. Both of them sat down on the couch, the cushions having been placed back to their rightful place. Sasuke was the first to move though, as he let himself drop on his side so he could lean into his older brother, snuggling into him. "I'm sorry," He whispered.

Itachi leaned down and kissed his cheek. "What for?" he quietly asked.

"For just leaving like that," Sasuke whispered again, and then looked up at Itachi with a small smile on his face. "Can we read the rest of it?"

Itachi gave him a concerned look, "Something tells me it won't be a happy ending Otouto, are you sure you want to read the rest?" Sasuke gave him a hard-determined look and nodded his head with absolute certainty.

"Yes"

Itachi pecked his lips. He then reached for the book in the counter table, the title, Purgatory, shinning in the light that lit the living room. Once Itachi sat back down on the couch, Sasuke got up and sat himself in his lap. Itachi moved his legs apart so Sasuke could sit in between them, and scooted further back in the couch, to a more comfortable position, his arms went around his brother's waist, and the book in front of Sasuke.

Itachi then proceeded to open the book to the page where he and Sasuke had last left off, and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke turned to look at him and kissed his cheek, before setting into him, ready for him to start reading. Itachi took his eyes off his baby brother, and began to once more read the book. And as he started, Sasuke's hands placed themselves on his, mostly holding onto his wrists, in a way to hold on to him.

_My baby brother, Uchiha Izuna._

_His long hair swayed behind him, and his eyes, they were those of an angel. His face, a precious thing, and the beautiful smile that lit up his face, under the compelling glow of the moon. His charming raven bags framed his face as he moved toward me, his hands reaching out, "Brother," he called, his tone soft. I could have sworn it was longing. However, he was an angel, I could have sworn, the unearthly person before me was an angel sent from heaven to forever, curse me in my own sin. Or maybe he was the devil of my life, the fallen angel come here to drag me with him to live out the sin I rejected all my life. _

"_Don't come near me" was all that left my lips; a sharp glare was what I gave him. Above all else, in my heart that I desired besides company, was a way to die. I wanted the normality of living and the luxury of dying. If we have someone prematurely chosen for us, why does it sometimes have to be incest? Why was it I that was cursed to face eternity with the weight of incest. _

"_Why" Izuna had asked and I ignored him. _

_Izuna never left my side since then. Even if he was out of my reach, Izuna was always there within my rage of sight and I started to notice something oddly strange. The sun no longer burned, I no longer agonized, and the moon no longer bothered me, I was no longer depressed and restless. Everything felt peaceful. The day seemed better now, and Izuna trailed right behind me with a smile on his face, looking at the lighted world as if he had never seen it before. He would comment about how beautiful things looked, and how good and the sun felt on his pale skin. Even in the sun, he was like an unearthly angel that had just appeared out of nowhere and I could not help but admire him. _

_My eyes could not help but trace over the lines of his face, the curve of his lips, and the sparkle that shone in his eyes whenever he caught me staring at him. I could never look away from his lips whenever they moved to pronounce my name, nor the way he would stick out his tongue whenever he was in deep thought, and never noticed me looking. He looked so invitingly soft, so small compare to me, and always so happy. _

_At night, Izuna would make his bed directly next to me. We would stay up watching the night sky, the moon, and the stars above and he would tell me that there was so much more to the night. He said he wanted to show me, but I ignored him, wanting him to shut up and stop compelling me with his damned soft and whispering voice. To sleep under the moon was now something pleasant, and when I woke up his face was the first thing I saw. The next thing I was always aware was of his lethal body curled up next to mine, provoking me to ravish him, to take him, to love him…to claim him completely as mine. _

_I started to wonder if my younger brother was trying to make me fall in love with him. I wondered if the reason why I suddenly felt so calm was because of his mere presence, somehow that angered me and I wanted him to go away. He was never in my life before and I did not need him in my life now. but I found my anger dissipating every time I would watch him wake up, ready to yell at him. His eyes would slowly open, and stay half-lidded, looking at me with such an adorable sleepy expression that I felt my heart melt. The feeling was new to me, and once more, I felt like I was being compelled into him. _

"_Good ni-morning," he would trip over his words, as if it was something he was not used to saying. He would smile so innocently, and his white pale skin made me itch to touch it but I held back. To cute, to adorable, to inviting, and he was supposed to be all mine. _

_I did not want to believe what was happening, that I might be falling in love with him. The mere thought of how that was looked down upon in the human world made me frown and turn my back on him, never once greeting him in the warm way that he would greet me._

_Yet his hand would somehow find its way into mine._

_Somehow, I would find him leaning onto my side._

_I would find him telling me stories about his own past._

_He would share every little secret with me._

_And I would find that the days would fade, and the nights built with new memories, with me sitting beside him, his hand in mine and his head resting on my shoulder. And while he is watching the night sky talking about the different stars and constellations, I would be looking at his face, and how the breeze of air would play with the long strands of his hair. I found myself thinking that he was beautiful all the way, until he was sleeping._

_And while I could no longer see his eyes, I would start thinking on my own feelings. I would try to clear my head of what he was doing to me every time I lost myself in his presence. I wanted to pull away and leave him here, to leave without saying anything but something would nag at me, pull on my heart and I would stay there beside him. _

_What shocked me the most was that I found a smile on my face for the first time since I could remember. _

_I was happy._

_I could feel it in the beat of my heart. I could feel it in the dance of my pulse every time his skin would brush against mine-then it all came to a crashing reality of this fantasy I had trapped myself in._

_His lips were soft against mine, honeysuckle sweet and I found myself trying to let him know that he had come to mean something much more to me. I was going against everything I had ever believed. But there was still something I found unsatisfying as my lips devour his, and his own opened in defeat against my dominance, and I pushed my tongue into the sultry cavity of his mouth. I could feel him tremble in pleasure under my touch._

_When I pulled away I could see that love reflect in his eyes, and I felt I did not deserve it._

_If we were going to live under a curse, was it fair to be this happy? I still wanted to prove that I did not need him, that there was no way that I had to bow down to the sin of being with my own brother. Yet, I was hungry, and I ate at his mouth, kissing with a desperation that tugged at my chest and a need I had never felt before that burned at my loins._

_I wanted, I wanted so much to keep drinking him this way, to keep enjoying him this way._

"_Goodnight Izuna" I said, pulling away from the kiss. _

_He gave me this adorably confused face, but smiled. He leaned forward and sweetly pecked my lips one final time as he turned on his side, facing my side and slowly drifted off to sleep. I cursed myself, and waited until I was sure he would no longer wake up and I left. I left him there all alone. The guilt washed all over me. _

_I had to get myself back in track with what I had first wanted to prove, that I could be human. That I could break the curse and Izuna and I could be normal brothers! _

_I should have known better._

_While Izuna had come into my live, it was already too late to want and pull away from the bond we had already started to build. I should have known that to Izuna this was not a sin, that this was his true feelings and his love. That this meant to him a lot more than a curse and anything else above, from regulations, past purgatory, everything else, he only saw me and I kept trying to look past him. I should have known my younger brother would be foolish to come and search for me as I tried so hard to distance myself from him. I should have known that I could not escape, but I was so dead set on trying to, I rushed faster, and faster, moving away and into the world._

_Surrounded by humans, I wanted to be like them._

_I could not take it all, the soft flesh of my brother was calling me, the personal hell to my own sin and I did not know what to do to make it stop! There was no one else around, and for three day's I maintained a distance, I ran far in the world and I was going crazy. _

_The days no longer faded as they used to, and they would linger, burning my flesh and retinas making me want to hide. The moon was no longer calm, but a turmoil of my own gripping emotions that will make me go down to my knees, wishing, trying to understand what I was doing wrong. Why was it so painful, and I cursed everything, the whole world when Izuna had found me again. When he found me, we were in a rocky deserted desert with no one else around but the two of us. His presence again was refreshing as he came near me, his pale skin glowing like always under the zenith of the moon. My breath caught in my throat and suddenly everything my parents had been trying to tell me made sense._

_There was only one reason I lived for, and that reason was looking at me with concerned filled eyes, and precious lips that kept calling me brother, brother, brother "Please brother" I lived for him. I continued to breathe for Izuna. I continued to exist in this world solely for my baby brother and no one else. No one else, nothing else mattered and I figured it out._

_Izuna existed for me too. _

_It was his entire fault I was still alive. _

_It was his fault why misery followed me around, he was my-purgatory. _

"_Why do you keep running?" He asked me, the longing expression on his face wrenching at my heart, as he no longer held back. He rushed all the way to me, his thin arms going around my neck, embracing me tightly. I could feel the radiance of him never wanted to let me go. I felt my heart kick as he buried his lovely face into the crook of my neck and I felt his tears wet it. He was begging me to stay with him and I found myself self-loathing myself for wanting to leave him all alone._

_I could no longer deny it, to neither him or myself and I personally thought it was disgusting. I went against everything I had set myself to believe. _

"_I love you, Izuna" _

_He gasped. I knew those were the first true words that I ever spoke to him since I had first met him. Izuna pulled slightly away, his eyes shining with adoration. I had been the one to place that there, and he got his face closer. "I love you too, Madara" He looked so deliriously happy, and he leaned in to kiss me and I kissed him back, all to the point that I launched myself onto him, furiously devouring his mouth and I only continued as I heard the loud crack of his skull as his head met with a rock. _

"_This is your entire fault," I said, tasting the blood in his mouth, "your entire fault your fault!" I slammed his head down a couple more times, making sure he was dead. When I pulled away I found myself crying as his eyes no longer held life, and they were not the same color of black as they were before. Now they were an empty white, and I washed as his skin became nothing but a diamond dust, as the moon touched his precious skin. I felt him seep away from my fingers, washing away from the universe I still found myself living in and I continued to cry. I cried for him, as much as I cried for myself, because I loved him and I could not accept it._

_Izuna was gone, and I truly was alone._

_I didn't move away from where I was, I simply slammed my fist into the ground, crying out anything I could-I bet I didn't even have a soul. _

_It was agonizing; my fingers curled themselves into the dirt before me, the small rocks in between my fingers. I could no longer think and I swore I was no longer breathing in a world that had left me all alone, so had my brother left me alone in the end. And I waited for my fate, Izuna no longer lived, so there was no purpose for me to continue on suffering. He had tried, and he had let Izuna know how much he meant and now, here he was at his end, as the sun rose and lit up the world, washing away the night, erasing Izuna from his memory._

_A strangled cry left past my lips as my flesh burned, turning to ashes of small particles, slowly disintegrating my skin, blood, and bones. I was burning up, and curled into myself, perhaps in an attempt to survive, but it was futile, I had created this end for me-to the point I no longer felt anything anymore. Pain and anything else meant nothing at this point, except for the sole thought of my beloved little brother. _

_I wondered if I was going to go join Izuna in another world, but the fact remains that this is all that was left behind. Nothing but memories, nothing but a story, and nothing but this writing, no pictures, no nothing, just what people know, no longer existing in the same plane as everyone else. It was over._

_We do not get a second chance in the world. The mistakes we have committed are all memories, and we go neither to heaven nor to hell. There is no heaven and hell when you are nothing, but a shadow. When you are neither here or there, you do not matter to anyone. The curse that grips us can't be described, much less the reasons as to why we need someone else to survive. Why I needed my brother to exists, and why he needed me to exist. I think I was cursed to forever doubt myself, and bring upon my own destruction. We are cursed to walk the earth by eternity, but for whatever reason, we are not cursed to face it alone-and I could never understand nor accept that, just because the one that I was meant to face the world with was my own flesh and blood, because Izuna was my younger brother._

_Even as a human, I would doubt they know that they are dead, or where their souls would go, there is nothing. _

_Besides, the punishment that comes with death-whatever it is in our lives, wherever we go. I deserve eternal solitude for the pain I brought my brother, and for my own selfish reasons. Maybe no one else would have to face my mistakes, but I would love everyone to know._

_My own understanding had changed._

_Moreover, I thank Izuna every day for it, and for loving me until out end._

The book ended there, the following pages were a complete blank. Sasuke was relaxed against Itachi's chest as the elder Uchiha brother continued to flip the pages in the silence of the room. Itachi could have sworn he flipped over thirty other pages, but none of them held any other kind of writing and so he closed the book. As soon as he did, he felt Sasuke shift against him, and he turned his head to look over at his silent younger brother. Sasuke was looking at the book with an unreadable expression, but an adorable one nonetheless, and Itachi found himself leaning in to kiss his brother's cheek. He had been right; the story all the way to the end had been heart wrenching to read. A part of him wished there would have been a different kind of ending, but this one seemed fitting.

Sasuke shifted again, turning his head to look at his brother with a questioning look, "I don't get it, if he was happy, and finally accepting his brother, why did he kill him and himself? Why couldn't he be happy with him?" he asked, the confusion still swirling deeply in the depths of his brothers eyes. Itachi dropped the book, making it land on the floor as he brought his arms tightly around his little brother's chest and buried his face into the crook of his neck.

"I don't get it either Sasuke, but it almost sounded like he was tired of living, as well as he sought out death. I'd die to if you weren't here," he whispered right into Sasuke's soft neck and kissed it. Sasuke still refused to believe it though. He did not care what selfish reasons Madara had behind it all, after he had told his brother that he had loved him, he should have cherished him! There was no excuse in his actions, and he did not care about being human. He had already told himself before, being normal was boring, and being just brothers was a shame. He loved Itachi and there was no way he would die and take Itachi with him, just like he wouldn't let Itachi die, he wanted to share this world with Itachi.

"I love you Itachi," He said, "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" He pushed against Itachi, making the older release him so he could turn around in his lap and straddle him, his face buried in his brother's shoulder, allowing Itachi to hug him and hold him again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sasuke" Itachi said, then moved his younger brother's face to his, and kissed him. Sasuke did not hesitate to kiss him right back. Itachi knew now what his mother meant that he and Sasuke and to face the reality of what has happened between relationships like his and Sasuke's. There was so much pain and hurt, but he was selfish but not like Madara. No, he wanted his little brother, and he wanted to be able to taste him and love every part of him. He truly would show his baby brother what he meant to him, and he had to wonder where such a drive came from. And as his lips moved over Sasuke's parting ones, his tongue moved into the moist little cavity of his brother's mouth and a memory surface into his mind making him pull away.

The first time he kissed Sasuke was not on Sasuke's birthday, when the two of them were allowed to come together.

"Niisan, you'd never leave me right?" Sasuke asked, looking at him with adulation.

"Of course not," Itachi said, his finger tips running over Sasuke's cheek, "Don't you remember, when we were young, I promised to you, I would never let you go?" Sasuke leaned into his cheek and he got a thoughtful look on his face when the memories came crashing down into him like an old dream. Well, at least what he had thought were dreams, or what he called 'daymares'. When he dreamt and felt the residing warmth and the loneliness settle as he woke up every night, it was because he was missing Itachi. The person in his dreams had always been Itachi. He and Itachi, roaming over under the sun, and he was in his arms, happily cuddled into his brother's chest.

They'd be outside, under the shade and Itachi would press kisses onto his lips, and tell him all the time how much he loved him, but he had yet been able to talk. Then he reached a certain age, where the sun irritated him, and he would feel angry all the time and then even panicky when he was pulled away from his brother and forced to sleep the day away. He had to force himself, to forget about it all. He had been young, and his parents had been hoping he would be another day dweller like his brother, but the realization had come to late when they found he was a night dweller-and he started to disrupt Itachi's own sleeping pattern. The only thing that had saved him from being around the day for so much time was Itachi. The other could not exist without the other, and Itachi's every intention had always been to protect him. He understood it all now.

A happy smile crossed Sasuke's lips, and he brought both his arms up around Itachi's neck to fiercely, hug him into him. He was right where he needed to be.

"Otouto, I can't breathe" Itachi chuckled and dropped to the side, making Sasuke laugh as well, and loosen his hold on him. Both of them ended up kissing again, only this time, as Itachi ran his hand to Sasuke's side, the two of them fell off the couch.

The book on the floor snapped away from them, and made them pull away as they turned to face it. They watched as the book flipped around, page after page, almost angrily before it opened to another page, writing appearing before it.

This time an Algerian type of writing, the words straight and neat covering the page, and the page beside it, and probably a few other pages. Itachi and Sasuke stared at the book, in wonderment.

Finally, Sasuke reached for it and read the first sentence.

I hated everyone who ever thought that incest was acceptable between a day dweller and night dweller. I hated it so much when it happened to my friend and I thought he was being stolen from me, and then it happened to me! I could not believe it-I hated my older brother.

Sasuke dropped the book and Itachi kicked it aside. They did not know who it would be this time, but the two of them had no desire to read another painful story between two brothers that would never happen. "Shall we go to bed, Otouto?" Itachi asked. Sasuke gave him a pouting look, but then nodded his head.

Itachi was still going to be there after all.

As the two stood up and left, the book angrily flipped around, ineffective at grabbing their attention again.

* * *

_And as long as I can, I'll spend my days with you, and end my days with you. _

_Trying to always let you know how much you mean to me. After everything else in the world, we won't follow behind the footsteps of anyone else. Is your love I wish to share, and I want nothing else to do than to spend our eternal existence with you._

_Until our end-whenever that might be. _

* * *

_Th_ank you all who reviewed! :)

Lol, I was listening to my Chemical romance, Demolition lovers while i was writting this. Oddly enough I feel good about this chapter.

Not so much in the end. Hope you all enjoy it in the same.


	20. The Master Mind

**Night** 19

_My chest, my heart-A deep wound and I feel it in the very core of my heart. And if someday you felt something wonderful for me-forgive me. If someday you felt something pleasant for me-forgive me. My heart was already splitting in two. But it came plain and clear for me to understand just how the heart beats, when it needs to, in a sorrow and shell of darkness. I would have never let you lived in happiness even if that…_

_Sometimes stories aren't always happy and pleasurable, but sad, and pleasant. Sometimes they are cruel and painfully true. _

_(*Inspired By- Perdóname –La Factoria) _

**Chapter 19 **

The Master Mind

The next morning, Sasuke woke up with a hiss in his lips and he automatically jumped out of bed. He glared at the single sliver of direct light that was making its way into the room, shining brightly against the bed sheets. Sasuke watched glaringly as the line of light traveled on the bed, and just ending before it could reach either of his or Itachi's faces. Neither of them had their covers on and even though the sun was touching Itachi's foot, it didn't seem to burn it as it had burned his own hand. Sasuke turned to look at his hand as the slightly irritated burn began to slowly turn itself back to his pale white complexion. He stood up and walked over to the window and pulled the curtains closer together, and then decided to go into the closet to grab something much darker then the white was that were currently covering the bedroom. Why the hell did they have to change to a white color?

A part of him understood that it might be to let the sun light hit them and light up the room in a safe manner that wouldn't have his skin blistering, but they were not convenient to Sasuke. He needed something darker, now that he knew what the direct sun light was capable of doing to his skin. It hurt so much.

As he opened the closet, he looked around searching for some black curtains and hummed, pleased when he found some. He pulled them out and close to him as he walked over to the window again, and looked at it thoughtfully. How was he going to take out the white ones and replace them with the dark ones? Sasuke reached out to the curtains, curling his fingers around the silky material and tugged at it, and continued to do so with more force until the curtain dropped, and Sasuke gasped, startled when they fell and suddenly the sun was shining brightly on him, making him cry out as it rapidly burned at his skin. Sasuke agonized, feeling like every part of his body was on fire, and then he was in the shadows of his closet, as he felt himself be shoved in there.

Sasuke gasped, and felt his skin begin to cool and heal itself-but it was cooling down way too fast for him and it had him shivering. He could faintly feel tears in his eyes as he quivered for a little, and then he opened the closet door and peaked out. He saw that the room now looked dark, and when he saw Itachi he rushed over to him. His arms immediately wrapped themselves around Itachi's waist and his face buried in his chest as he tried hard to get his rapidly cooling body to stop shaking. Itachi tightly wrapped his arms around Sasuke to try and calm him down, startled by his little brother's cold skin, "What were you doing otouto that was so dangerous, you could have killed yourself!" Itachi scolded, but at the same time rubbed Sasuke's back gently, pressing a kiss on to the top of the boy's head.

"I'm sorry niisan, I just wanted to make sure the sun would stay out!" Sasuke cried, and then sighed, trying to calm all of his emotions. He just wanted Itachi right now to distract him. His body needed some serious warming up. Itachi felt Sasuke pull slightly away from him and he looked down at his baby brother.

"You should have asked me to do that,"

"You were sleeping,"

"So you'd much rather kill yourself than to wake me up?" Itachi asked, "We could have always gone back to sleep if we wanted," Sasuke looked disgruntled. He should have woken up his brother, seeing as Itachi could be in the sun. A part of Sasuke feared that he was never going to be able to walk under the sunlight with his brother. Itachi on the other hand decided to kiss he guilty looking face of his baby brother, brushing his lips just over Sasuke's own lips, and then to his chin, following the line of his jaw all the way to his ear. "Next time just wake me up, for any problem you have," Sasuke lightly moaned, nodding his head at the dark seductive tone of Itachi's voice and he brought his hands up to wrap around his neck. Sasuke moved his head to kiss Itachi's cheek and nibble on the skin under Itachi's ear.

Itachi lightly groaned at the feel of his baby brother's hot mouth nibbling at him, enthusiastically and with obvious delight. The boy was rapidly turning him on. He slowly brought a hand up to cover Sasuke's soft cheek and moved his brother's face towards his to capture those sensual and supple lips with his own. The simple yet firm contact made them both purr with pleasure as they started to lose their senses to each other. Sasuke's hands found their way into Itachi's hair, trailing deep to his scalp and his fingers gently ran through the long silk locks of his brother as Itachi's lips became firmer, and more demanding over his own. He gasped, moaned, and mewled as Itachi's hands gripped his waist under his shirt, his hands hot against his skin. Their kiss turned greedy and Sasuke pressed himself closer to Itachi, rubbing against him as Itachi bit his lower lip, and sucked it, before fully attacking his mouth again, and making him open his mouth to push his tongue inside. Itachi tasted that sweet sultry mouth as thoroughly as his overactive senses allowed him.

One of his hands slid from Sasuke's waist to his back, gently running his fingers over Sasuke's back and feeling the muscles here move and yield under his touch, he could feel the skin begin to warm up. His other hand grasped the hem of his baby brother's shirt, tugging at it. He broke off the kiss making Sasuke gasp and whimper needy, his little mouth opened, and begging for more of what he had been giving him. His little brother's eager and flushed face made amusement become clear in his eyes as he watched his brother's begging face for more. He finished pulling Sasuke's shirt off, and let his hands trailed down the now heated skin of his baby brother, and pulled him closed to kiss him again. Sasuke never once hesitated to kiss him back and open his mouth for him. Itachi's hands came up to touch his brother's nipples, feeling them harden under his touch.

"Itachi," Sasuke sighed in pleasure.

Itachi moved from Sasuke's lips all the way down to Sasuke's throat. Sasuke squirmed against his brother and in his hold, every move eager and filled with delight as Sasuke's arms went around Itachi's neck, his hands fisting at his shirt to pull him closer. Itachi continued to suck, and bite on Sasuke's neck, marking him as his as he left a couple of hickies behind, his mouth moving to the crook of Sasuke's and to Sasuke's nape to a more sensitive place as Sasuke literally let out a cry of pure rapture bliss.

Sasuke's zealous mouth found its way back to Itachi's. Their hips suddenly ground into each other, their evident erections now pressed against each other. Itachi couldn't help it, in a blink of an eye, and an impossible feat for any human, Itachi had Sasuke pinned to the wall and his sweat pants pulled down all the way around his thighs and his milking erection free for his view. Sasuke moaned, arching off the wall as he looked down at his brother pleadingly. He was not sure what he was asking for, all he knew was that he was asking his kneeling brother to continue devouring him.

Itachi moved his mouth to kiss the tip of Sasuke's erection, and gently brought his tongue out to lap at the precum his baby brother was producing. The sweet salty taste of it made him want more, and he opened his mouth to take his baby brother all the way into his mouth. "Haaaah," Sasuke moaned, his head thrown back, his body arched and his short nails scratching at the wall he was pressed against. His legs tried to part as his knees began to go weak, and Itachi took his deep and bowed his head, sucking on him so good that it had him just moaning more and more. He gasped when Itachi's hands grasped his thighs and supported him, controlling him from bucking up his hips. "Itachi, aah, that feels so good, more, please,"

Itachi pulled away from his baby brother's erection and pressed a kiss to Sasuke's outer thigh, and then up to his belly button, gently trailing his mouth upwardly, sucking, nipping, all the way up to Sasuke's mouth. As soon as he had a hand, pressed to the wall beside his brother's head, he used the other one to help Sasuke wrap his legs around his waist. Once he had a firm hold on him, he took them to the bad, moving there in a blink of an eye. Sasuke's sweat pants were gone now, and his legs were thrown open for Itachi to gaze down at his naked, beautiful, and sexy little brother. When the thoughts about seeing Sasuke again had crossed his mind repeatedly, he always thought he and Sasuke would be playing around, video games, sports, and any other brotherly stuff. He never once thought he would have Sasuke naked, and panting under him, looking ready to be taken by him. He would never have thought he'd be sucking his brother off, something else he ever thought he would do, but the delicious sight of his brother's little angel face, and the tint of his rosy cheeks, and his aroused and flushed body was way to tempting to ever want to ignore or deny.

Sasuke was literally purring as he stretched out in the bed, giving him an inviting look. Itachi moved his hand to his brother's leaking erection and begun to gently but firmly pump him, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's body as the boy arched and bucked into his touch, "Niisan," Sasuke whimpered, his legs unable to hold still. Itachi didn't miss any of his brother's reactions. He leaned in once more to take Sasuke into his mouth. "Aaah, yes, Itachi," Sasuke writhed, trying to push up into his mouth. Itachi on the other hand enjoyed the way his baby brother expressed himself, completely open, and reached down to place his own hand at his erection and begun to rub himself.

He continued to suck off his brother until the boy gave a final cry, claiming his climax, and came hard into his mouth. It was a surprise to Itachi, seeing as he had never sucked anyone before, and to suddenly have the warm cum of his brother spilling into his mouth was something new. Some of it fell past his lips and dripped down Sasuke's erection and onto his soft thighs, and the rest he managed to swallow. Itachi pressed a kiss under Sasuke's now flaccid erection, and trailed down towards his thighs, sucking on them, licking at the sinful flesh. Sasuke mewled.

"Itachi," he called, reaching for him.

Itachi looked up and moved towards him, looking at him with a slight smirk. Sasuke was still way to hazy eyed to register anything completely. Itachi continued to touch himself as he kissed his brother. As they got into the kiss, and a few moments later when he felt himself about to cum, he freed his erection. Sasuke gasped when he felt something warm fall on his thighs and broke the kiss to look down at his brother cumming on him. For a moment, he wished he would have been the one to touch Itachi and make him cum like he had done for him, but at that moment, a book came flying their way and hit Itachi hard on his back.

Itachi turned to look behind him and Sasuke tugged him closer when they saw the same black book turning pages angrily, with a red glow to it. It made them swallow hard, and Sasuke was reluctant to let Itachi go as he decided to reach for it. So with Sasuke clinging tightly to him, Itachi reached for the book.

"What does it want," Sasuke asked, glaring at it.

Itachi opened it, and the book immediately filled with the same bold Algerian text from the previous night. Sasuke leaned against Itachi and began to read, knowing that it was something they could not postpone or put aside. Therefore, swallowing his own reluctance, Sasuke began to read it:

_I hated everyone who ever thought that incest was acceptable between a day dweller and night dweller. I hated it so much when it happened to my friend and I thought he was being stolen from me, and then it happened to me! I could not believe it. For a moment as I pulled my own self to the side, I could not help but to think that it was all unfair. How was someone supposed to choose whom they wanted when something out there was already forcing you to be with someone else. All I know was that mother said this, and said it all the time: 'You live, and you love, you die, and you despair to the end.' _

_I didn't understand it._

_I didn't want to understand it; all I wanted to understand was that-I hated my older brother. Who the hell wouldn't, when you were told that you had to spend eternity him? The fucking bastard, I had not even met him and already I was being told how a perfect future could be painted between the two of us. I didn't care for the words that my mother, nor my father, nor any other person spoke to me. I just wanted to sulk in my own overwhelming hatred of everything that was suddenly happening around me._

_There were a few things I did come to quickly understand about my situation, one was that, My older brother was a night dweller, and I was a day dweller, This is not something that I really held of much importance to me. In fact this information was irrelevant to the anger and any other emotion I felt rise in me. Still there was more to it that was making me hate to have to accept this. _

_My crush was a day dweller as well. It was the person I spent my days with, It was easy to place feelings to that, after all, I got to see that person all the time, I had something in common with that person, and yet they were not the person I often found myself dreaming of at night. That frustrated me so much. I never once thought that my life was going to have go be given to my older brother, much a night dweller as well, someone I don't think I have ever met. So at the first bouts of insomnia, I started to fear that I was falling into a pattern my other friends had-something I tried hard to deny._

_It was disgusting. _

_Night dwellers are supposed to be myth you know, and yet here I was facing it. I was facing a living, breathing, flesh and blood night dweller. I wished I could still sleep through the night, I wished I could close my eyes and chance everything, but he came. My older brother came for me one night as I was trying to hide the fact that I was actually starting to feel an urge to search in the night, for that I hated him even more. What was more terrifying was that I continued to face long bouts of insomnia, and I couldn't sleep as I found myself trying to escape him. _

_I felt that perhaps I was going crazy. _

_Perhaps it was all an illusion. _

_The fact remained; I stopped sleeping all together when my brother came. He didn't say anything though; he would just look at me with an odd longing that left a bad taste in my mouth. I had only one goal in life from there on: I had to kill him. If he could no longer look at me, then maybe I could sleep. If I no longer looked at him, I would no longer feel the guilt. _

_If he was no longer there, everything would go back to normal, and it would all be perfect. _

_While I tried to keep myself sane from the lack of sleep, I decided to keep certain things to remain as true as possible. _

_I didn't know his name, although memory told me I had met him some time ago, I decided it didn't matter._

_I didn't want to know his name, much like I would never want him to know mine._

_When I asked him to leave me alone, or I would kill him, he asked me something strange that made me falter, "I only have one wish, and that is that you'd be mine. Without you life is worthless, not worth living if you can understand that much…if you shall then, kill me. I'd die happy at your hands than under the scorch of the sun,"_

"_Fool, saying such things will not save you!" _

_Then he dropped to his knees. He dropped down before me and pressed his head into my stomach, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt a jolt, but I also felt disgust so deep that I was revolted by the sight, "Only if you wish it so," he continued, and looked at me with hard eyes._

_I pushed him away. I couldn't stand that look. "If that is how you want it, if you will not understand! Then take it all" I slapped him. I kicked him, and he did not stop me._

"_I'd take anything you give me brother," he said, dejectedly. Why? Why was he making himself out to be the victim? Couldn't he see that in all this hell I was the one being forced to love him! I was the one that was going to have to put up with the entire bull of incest for all of eternity. This was unfair to me, and only me, he accepted all this, but I did not! _

"_Shut up, I don't care about what you have to say!" I snapped, I didn't want to hear his voice as I spoke to him. I barely even wanted to see him. _

_Not once did he fight my words, he took them all._

_Not once did he stop my fist. He took it all._

_Not once did he stop me from kicking open his ribs. He took every single hit._

_Not once did he cry for me to stop. He accepted it all._

_I hated it all, that he made it so clear. He was mine to do whatever I liked with him and that gave me power over his life. I decided I wanted to take full advantage of that. He wanted to be mine? Well, I decided to tie him up._

_Even then, I did not ask his name._

_Even then, I would not tell him my name._

"_I think I remember you," he said once, a tender smile on his face, "When we were younger, you used to be so small, the last time I saw you, you were nothing but a small and sweet little baby, I don't think you were even a week old," he murmured and I started at him harshly._

"_I don't want to hear it." I snapped. _

_I would hit him. Every time I got even more violent with him. _

_Not once did I see him cry, nor complain._

_He stuck by my side and protected me. He would take care of me and make sure I was comfortable, and for thanks I'd slap him across his face. He was such a fool. He would make sure I was warm, and he would sleep on the floor unwilling to leave the same room. And I remained unable to sleep, my mind restless thinking about him having to sleep in such a cold place._

_It got to the point that the lack of sleep had done me in._

_I started to cut him, and draw out his blood. I started to mess his flesh up, and it was a sadistic thirst to see the inflicted pain I caused with my own hands permanently remained on his skin. The marks of my fingers having dug out his flesh and made him bleed didn't seem to heal and that was when I understood another thing. _

_I could really hurt him without trying._

_I could kill him-I probably already was. _

_What pissed me off was the fact that he would still look at me with such tender longing in his eyes, and it would look like he wanted to reach for me. Then sometimes he would let an "I love you, otouto," slip past his lips, and it would wrench my heart but I would punch him. _

_He'd fall over backwards, with blood slipping past his lips as he coughed. He would sit up again, the same expression on his face and I would turn and leave him to his own delusions. _

"_I hate you so much!" I snapped one day. It was sudden. I could see he was confused, since he had done nothing to get me angry that day. _

"_Why," he quietly asked me, looking at me with attentiveness. He always listened. He always took the time to make sure I knew he was interesting in every aspect of my life. He truly wanted to know what was wrong, and if he could help make it better. I glared at him, and kicked him directly on the face. _

"_I wish you would just die!" I roared, and left. _

_It wasn't his fault, it's just people kept talking. Nothing in life had gone the way I wanted it to go. The person I liked was way out of my reach and they had just told me off, told me I needed to grow up and let my childish dreams behind. That I had to accept the curse we had placed on us a long time ago, but I refused to do so. I refused to listen to his words as well. I hated everyone for thinking they were right and that I was wrong and I hated my older brother for what he always said to me, for what he always did for me. _

_I had done nothing for him._

_At that moment, as I started to cool down and let the words of my crush sink in and even though the thought recoiled my stomach, I wanted to do that, All of a sudden I wanted to give my brother a chance. I wanted to make things right and not hit him anymore. _

_Because at that moment I realized what it all was._

_The recoil of my stomach was not bad, but just the swirl of butterfly's that he gave me._

_The sick feeling of my chest, was actually longing._

_That the tight tensing of my own body was nothing but my nerves twisting themselves up in anticipation. _

_And yet I hated myself so much._

_They were right, when they called me the master mind. I was controlling everything around me to the point that I was not only hurting my brother but myself as well. That was my name that was what I was to be called, the master mind-in the destruction of my own life. I was a genius, a stupid and completely dense stubborn idiot of a genius. _

"_Is there something about me that makes you uncomfortable?" _

_No_

"_Don't you want to see what it's like to spend the night being devoured?"_

_I don't know_

"_Give just once chance to make you feel like you're the only one"_

_No_

"_I want to make you mine, in the night, and in the day."_

_I hadn't given it the chance. _

_The sun was just setting when I decided to get home; all I could think about was talking to my brother and telling him everything that I suddenly felt. When I entered the shared bedroom that belonged to me and my brother, my eyes widened and my heart faltered. The breath was knocked out of me as I spotted my brother, dead. A knife was pierced right through his chest, and the look in his eyes was empty. As the remainders of the sun sunk on the horizon, I watched as his body slowly disintegrated itself before my eyes._

_My heart broke._

_I couldn't believe it, but my heart broke and I fell on my knees as I rushed towards him, trying to catch him but he slipped past my fingers. I was too late. I was never there for him, never there to save him and now he was gone. _

_For the first time ever there were tears in my eyes, he had done it for me. I could clearly remember my words to him earlier that evening. I had wished him dead, and he'd do anything that I wished for. He would foolishly do anything for me. I was the master mind and I let everything finally snap. _

_I knew my turn was next._

_My mother's words at that moment made sense. 'You live, and you love, you die, and you despair to the end.' _

_I despaired, I died, I lost everything I had worked so hard to ignore and push away. Even in death he would not be mine. _

_Even then, I did not feel remorse._

_I got what I deserved._

Sasuke stopped reading but remained curled up to his brother as he threw the book away from him. The book was just filled with sad tales from left to right and something told him this was not the last sob story he was going to have to read with Itachi. Taking a shaky breath, he reached out towards Itachi and curled his fingers around the material of Itachi's shirt. Itachi shifted and brought his head down to nibble on his ear, trying to see if his little brother was alright and was not suddenly going to run out on him. Even if the story was sad, there was just one thing he was glad for, and that thing was in his arms. "Niisan, I love you, I don't want to read this anymore. I don't want to deal with this anymore," Sasuke growled and Itachi shook his head.

"I know its hard otouto, but we will have to read them all." Itachi said, tightening his hold on Sasuke, "It is what has happened through our history, and well, you have to understand that it's not us." Itachi leaned in and started to nip on Sasuke's throat making him giggle. Sasuke started to understand then, that this was not meant to break him and Itachi apart, but help them grow emotionally and physically stronger, and attached to each other. It was a way to show them the mistakes of others so they could work through theirs in a more understanding manner. Itachi was his, and he belonged to Itachi-that much was fact. That much Sasuke wanted to keep forever, and he was sure his brother felt the same.

In the end though, it was how they worked through it that was either going to make them or break them. If he and Itachi could overcome and continue to love each other, then even in an argument, even in a disagreement the two of them would know how to survive. And just as Itachi started to seriously suck on his skin, and sensually run his hands down his body, Sasuke knew they were getting closer and closer to each other. Creating a bond even stronger as a moan parted his lips and Itachi's hand reached again to his straining erection. Sasuke once again became conscious that he was naked.

"Itachi," he moaned.

Itachi kissed his cheek, "Let me know if you want me to stop," he whispered into his ear and Sasuke arched against him.

"No, don't stop" Sasuke managed, "Touch me," Sasuke turned in Itachi's hold, "And let me touch you,"

Itachi didn't deny him as he welcomed him back into his arms and the two of them sunk back down onto the bed, locked deep in a kiss that the two shared without dominating or submitting. It was something mutual between the two of them.

Neither of them knew what kind of story they were going to have to face next, more sorrow, perhaps something happy, but whatever it was, they were ready to face it together.

* * *

_I never could lie. _

_I never could do anything but the truth to everything that happened around me. Perhaps it was the swirl of a dance or the drumming beat of my heart, but I could never forget the golden skies. My mind felt the flutter, the shiver of everything and anything of the world blinded by lies. _

_Shrouded by the moon, and my likeness, I never would have guessed. I never would have imagined a much so needed sorrow. _

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this. Thank you to all who read and reviewed. Something tells me this story will refuse to end. But it's getting there. Thank you to all who've stuck with it so far.


	21. It's Yours

Day **20**

_Sometimes you can love that person with your whole heart, and sometimes that person can love you the same. But there are things that stand in your way-your parents, friends, and even time. Everything simply factors against you, completely to the last breath of your life, but what can you do? You love that person and will do anything that they say. How can you escape it all, when simply trying to can mean death. You embrace, and then you dream, that his heart belongs to you, no one else. Still that is not the same. _

_Mine, mine, mine, your heart is mine, and that is all that counts when it comes to a love that even time stands in the way of it. My heart is yours, just don't tell anyone. No matter how much we both might hurt. _

_(* Inspired By-It's Yours By J Holiday) _

**Chapter 20 **

**It's Yours **

Itachi curiously watched as Sasuke would look at the window with trepidation. He watched even more closely as Sasuke moved his hand towards the beam of afternoon sun that was entering through the curtain. It took but a few moments, and then his little brother was hissing in pain, and the skin of his fingers was burned, red, and irritated. Itachi frowned, displeased with the fact that his brother was hurt, and then watched as the skin slowly healed, as if it had never been burned. Sasuke obviously still wasn't ready to go out in the sun, no matter how much the younger one wanted to go. Itachi was just going to have to keep protecting Sasuke until the sun no longer irritated his skin. Until there was no more danger of him losing his little brother, he was going to make sure the sun didn't directly penetrate into the room.

After a steamy morning of the two of them making out and cumming against each other one more time, they decided to get up and shower. The shower was relaxing, and although nothing exciting happen in it, there was still something special about sharing it. It wasn't until after a late breakfast, Sasuke had started to say how much it sucked the two of them could not go outside to do something together and decided to see if maybe, any time soon now, he would be allowed to be under the sun. Itachi hated how the sun burned his brother, but until he could, both of them would remain inside. "It isn't fair, Itachi," Sasuke muttered angrily, "What do you think will happen if I can never go out in the sun?" He decided to ask, voicing his own fears to his brother. Something in his felt like he couldn't hide even his fears for Itachi and he wanted to say them, although another part of him kept screaming at him to not act like a coward. He needed to be strong and have no fears. But his fear was now stated and he felt vulnerable to Itachi's response to it.

Itachi simply smiled at him, "Then I will live in the dark with you for all eternity," Itachi answered him, and Sasuke turned to look at him with love filled eyes. A part of him had not expected Itachi to say that, but for Itachi to say it made his day that much more bearable for now. The fear he felt that Itachi would think him weak also dissipated, and all he felt was nothing but warm elation fill his chest. Itachi was incredible to him at that moment.

"You'd give up the gift of living under the sun just to stay with me?" Sasuke softly asked, so softly that Itachi would have missed it if he had not been so attentive to his own brother's words. Right now, at this point it was hard not to be conscientious to anything Sasuke had to say. Itachi nodded his head and then crooked his finger towards Sasuke, making Sasuke blink curiously, and then move towards him in eagerness and without any hesitation. Sasuke jumped towards Itachi and into his lap, his arms going around his brother's neck as he cuddled into him. Itachi nuzzled Sasuke's hair and wrapped his arms securely around his waist. The warmth of their growing bond spiral through them and both of them welcomed it.

"Of course," Itachi softly whispered into his ear and Sasuke remained melted against him. "Besides, you still have to teach me about the night, we can still do a lot of things at night, even go out on dates. It won't stop us." Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment, thinking about how the sun might be something that would be hard for his brother to give up. The fact that Itachi was willing to give it up for him, it made him feel cherished and loved. He nodded his head. "But for the rest of the week, the two of us will remain indoors," Itachi said with finality causing Sasuke to pout at him, and then narrow his eyes.

"Why?" he demanded. Suddenly they sound of a book falling, and pages flipping caught their attention. Sasuke glowered at the book and Itachi kissed his cheek, and softly nuzzled him. Sasuke felt his anger melt away from the simple gestured, and a calming feeling enveloped him. Itachi felt it when Sasuke calmed and he enjoyed the feeling of being able to read his brother's own motives by just knowing his body a little better now that he had touched him so intimately.

"We still have some stories to finish." He answered. The book stopped moving and came to a stop at a page that seemed to be about the beginning of the book, almost the middle. Itachi started to move so he could reach for it, but Sasuke refused to move from on top of him and shook his head, firmly gripping onto him. Sasuke could feel Itachi question him, and he moved to whisper in his ear.

"Not right now. I don't want to read anything right now; I just want to cuddle with you, I just want to be in your arms right now." Sasuke gently yawned, making himself comfortable in his brother's lap, with his head resting at Itachi's shoulder. Itachi didn't say anything and let his brother rest against him. They had an unexpected morning, and they had nothing else to do while they were stuck in the house together. Maybe they could read later, or find something else to do than watch television. Still, all Itachi could think about right now was about Sasuke and the fact that he was in his arms and he was unwilling to ever let go.

All he wanted was to indulge in his brother and let him sleep, let him rest, and let his mind just clear before they had to read something else that might fall to heavy on them.

* * *

"How do you think Sasuke and Itachi are doing?" Obito asked he was sitting beside Kakashi at a small restaurant in the center of Konoha. With them were Shisui, Akihime, Naruto, and Kyuubi. Naruto and Kyuubi were both new to spending the day together, but Kyuubi had some resistance to the sun, not fully, but he was not going to die and the sun didn't burn his flesh to an irritating red. Then again, Kyuubi was slightly older. Naruto on the other hand was loving every moment of being able to be with Kyuubi both day and night. It was a consistency that not many night and day dwellers had the pleasure of experiencing off the bat, especially when they were slightly younger than most. Kakashi barely glanced at Obito as he took a sip of his drink and shrugged, while Shisui and Akihime continue to look at each other with loving looks. The two of them were like Naruto and Kyuubi, and were experimenting Akihime's resistance to the sun. The loving atmosphere was getting on Obito's nerves. "Is anyone paying attention?"

"I'm sure they are doing alright." Kakashi finally answered him as he placed his drink down. "Think about it, they are young, they are alone, and stuck in a house together and one of them is a naughty little night dweller, what do you think they are going to be doing?" Kakashi shrugged indifferently. Obito gave him a look full of disbelief. He knew what Kakashi was talking about, but knowing what he knew, Obito knew this was not a matter of how horny someone can be, or the desire of the flesh when you finally found your other half, but something a lot more serious. This was like Day and night, life and death, a serious situation.

"You know a night dweller can talk dirty, but that doesn't mean we are fully comfortable with the act! We do have our limits" Obito scolded. "Besides, the whole deal with this exercise is to see if the two of them can survive with the fact that they are brothers. Relationships like those are so inviolable that any wrong move and it could kill them both."

"You do realize that this is Itachi whom you are also talking about, he loves Sasuke. He would do anything for Sasuke." Shisui said, feeling bothered by what Obito had said, after all, he too knew the complexity of it all. He just wished that maybe there was something different about his cousins. The idea of either Itachi or Sasuke dying really got to him, he never wanted to lose them. He also didn't want to have to tolerate any kind of negativity; he wanted to believe that there was a chance that Itachi and Sasuke would be different in their approach of their bond. Obito narrowed his eyes at him.

"Itachi can love Sasuke all he wants, but you know you can never know what Sasuke, someone younger than Itachi is feeling or what he will claim to want," Obito crossed his arms. "Sasuke might remember Itachi to some extent, but there could be a part of him that will start to recognize Itachi much more as a brother than anything else. These kinds of relationship are also sometimes looked down upon, you never know what kind of beliefs Sasuke has gathered throughout his life in the night. Not even I know Sasuke that well. He hardly even talked since he was separated from Itachi."

"Why?" Akihime asked, looking curiously at both Uchiha, their conversation interesting her. "If they are meant for each other, even if they are brothers, why would any of them second guess it?" For her, she could not imagine a life now without Shisui.

"It's because the relationship they share is more family involved, blood wise. The two of them have the same mother and father, they shared the same womb. It has to do with nothing but raw emotions you feel from the very first impression to the last, and sometimes that can be hard because it can override the mind." Obito shrugged as he tried to find the right words to describe the predicament Sasuke and Itachi were in, "Sometimes it's scary to be so attached to one person, to the point that they are constantly in your mind, you can even suffocate just because they are away from you, and every other relationship that has happened in the past, can never ever be compared to the way you feel when you are meant to be with a sibling. I couldn't even begin to imagine what happens, or how intense the feelings are, but what I have read…it practically drives a person out of their mind. It makes you do things…"

"Uh" She uttered, unable to say anything beyond it. She already thought what she had with Shisui was special and mind numbing but to come to the conclusion when there was something even deeper out there, it was kind of scary to think about. How much more deeper can a relationship get when the person you met was your other half? She felt Shisui's hand slip into hers and she turned to smile at him. His reassurance was comforting.

"It's not something that commonly happens, and when it does, you know it's going to be painful, and it's so often misunderstood that it's just better not to talk much about it until the two who have to deal with this come to terms with it." Shisui softly explained. "Incest, it rarely survives this curse we have to live with, and that is why you never see couples like that around."

"But your cousins are going to be alright though?" She asked, a little worriedly. She had noticed how both Uchihas seemed to be fond of their cousins and she had seen the worry in their eyes. She knew that, and she understood that this was not only an issue for the two brothers, but also an issue for the whole family. At the end of this week, as she understood it, everything was going to get unraveled and they were all going to get their answer on whether their cousin's relationship was going to survive. Life could be complicated, and a part of her was glad that hers wasn't as crazy as the two siblings. She didn't have much to deal with, but she still felt concerned. She knew how much it was going to hurt Shisui to lose both his cousins to the curse.

"We all just have to believe that those two will pull through." Kakashi finally said in a serious tone. "I mean what is the worst thing that has happened between siblings?" he asked. He wasn't clear on the subject, and he had never had to deal with it. Emotions were emotions right? But both Itachi and Sasuke were male, there had to be an understanding between the two of them in there.

"Well, death, that's how bad it gets, even torture and pain, what more do you want to know?" Obito said, glaring at his other half like he didn't get that this issue was crucial. "Itachi and Sasuke could die this week if they don't learn to properly communicate mentally and physically with each other and that is one of the things a lot of couples lack and work on with each other with time, for years! But for Sasuke and Itachi time is something they don't have. Time won't factor in anything, they have seconds to where as we have hours to make up our minds, decisions, built trust, and be nothing but completely open, defenseless, and susceptible to each other. Do you understand how hard that is to do?"

Kakashi would have pouted if he didn't know how hard that was. There were still times Obito was distant from him in the need to guard himself, just because he would remember his rejection from the beginning. Despite how far they have gotten in their relationship, there was an insecurity that still lingered in Obito that Kakashi by himself had not been able to vanquish and he was still trying, "I understand," he said in a low tone and Obito got a surprised look on his face. He shifted in his chair and shook his head.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have gotten angry at you," Obito whispered.

"It's alright, you have every right." Kakashi said, grabbing both of Obito's hands "I will work hard to gain your full trust, and get you to see, and feel like you are the only one for me," Obito blushed and looked down, feeling like Kakashi was taking his romantics a little too far today. "I love you Obito Uchiha!"

"You two act so cute together" Akihime gushed and Shisui was trying hard not to laugh at the little scene that his cousin and Kakashi had just pulled. Obito looked away to cover his face, and Kakashi was now blushing, trying to get the attention away from him. Naruto and Kyuubi who had not said anything were now looking at them with interest.

"What about cousins?" Naruto finally asked. "It's still a form of incest,"

Obito smiled at them. "Sorry if we concerned you, but no. Cousins have a difference in blood, and genes, a missing part that only brothers and sisters can have. You two will be just fine." Naruto and Kyuubi looked at each other again and continued to do their little stares. As for the others, they went back to discussing Itachi and Sasuke, and the relationship between brothers. All either of them could do was wait in anxiousness and see if Sasuke and Itachi were going to live through this ordeal.

* * *

"Without you by my side, I can't eat or sleep" Itachi gently brushed a bang away from Sasuke's forehead as he whispered his words into his ear.

Itachi and Sasuke found themselves lying again on the living room floor, surrounded by the couch cushions. After sleeping most of the afternoon away, they were wide awake that evening, and after they had filled their bellies they had settle for having a small conversation. Both of them felt a strange urge to just talk and try to get their feelings across to the other. Itachi and Sasuke had gone through a list of their likes, dislikes, and their pet peeves. When the thought of being alone came to the conversation, Itachi had made it clear that he wanted Sasuke at his side.

"I need you so much you know, Itachi" Sasuke murmured.

"I'm yours," Itachi responded. Their hands were together, and Itachi moved them to intertwine their fingers together. "I wouldn't leave you for anything."

"Then it's yours" Sasuke whispered, his free hand coming to tap at his own chest, and then he snuggled into Itachi, bringing his hand now to Itachi's chest. Itachi looked at him and wondered what his little brother meant. Instead he leaned down and kissed Sasuke softly on the lips. When they pulled away Sasuke nodded, "We can read the next story now." The look in his eyes was that of full adoration for his older brother. Itachi smiled, and leaned in to kiss those delicious lips again, and pulled Sasuke closer.

"I love you Sasuke," He whispered in return and Sasuke tightened his hold on him. Itachi then reached for the book, and opened it to the page that had words. Sasuke pressed a kiss to Itachi's cheek, over to his jaw line, and finally just nuzzled into Itachi's neck, getting comfortable and ready to hear the next story. Itachi turned his head and kissed Sasuke on his forehead. He then turned his head towards the book as best as he could, keeping Sasuke in his arms as they laid together.

This time the text was written in Byington, and it looked to be written in a scattered manner.

**Go on, catch me.**

**That was the first thing my little brother told me from the very moment I had met him. It was the middle of the day, and he was my twin, we both felt the same urge and pull at the same time. We could live under the sun and the moon at the same time. The very moment that I had come of age, and so had he, and my younger twin was the first to find me, and I did as he asked, I chased him, and I caught him. From then on, he was mine, completely mine and I was never going to let him go. I loved him with all my heart; I would gladly do anything he wanted, anything he would ask me to do. My brother was the cutest; he'd nip my ear and tell me.**

**Follow me.**

**Mindlessly and without protest I would follow him to any place that he wanted. I would follow him to the ends of the world if I had to. He would grab me by the collar of my shirt and tell demand.**

**Look me in the eyes.**

**I would look into his eyes and see the love he held for me and I hope mine reflected my love for him as well. He would smile, and lean into me.**

**Kiss me.**

**His whispers were sultry and his mouth sweet like honey against my own. I could kiss him forever. He would be coy and looked to the side as if it was the biggest secret in the world. He was so beautiful. **

**Seduce me.**

**I would tell him everything I felt deep within my chest, and I would twirl him in a dance. He was mine and I made him feel it. He'd throw himself on the pillows of my bed, and place himself in the most vulnerable of ways. **

**Bite me.**

**Days and nights would go on around us, and at the end of every day just as the sun was setting he would hug me. He would cling to me and I would cling to him. We would sleep together on those cold nights, holding each other so tight. **

**Warm me up. **

**In passion and desire he was so open, and so eager. The way he would kiss me and I would kiss in return, our touches in no way shy or slow. He'd throw his legs open and welcome me. **

**Make me yours. **

**I would pleasure him. I would undress him and melt into his body. There was just one thing he wanted above all the others. **

**Love Me.**

**I loved him. I was never happier. We were never happier than when we were together doing things that were so deliciously sinful. I would have given my life just to get a taste of him, over and over again, and I did. I got him all the time I wanted and all it cost me was my love, and he his love. I loved him deeply. But our love was not something that our parents wanted to see. They thought it was a joke, that they could break it, that there was a chance for us to be with someone else, as long as it was not with each other.**

**Incest was not something that was tolerated, and they believed there was a way to break it. That there had to be a way to get rid of it, seeing as other incest couples had died before us. No one wanted us to die and they believed that like this, they could save us. They couldn't have possibly understood what we felt, or cared less. **

**Maybe it just was that my brother was free, or that he was a little promiscuous, but he didn't seem to understand the crucially about how much I love him either and I never worked to make him understand how much our love counted. He lived during the night, and I still could not stand the thought of staying up in the night. He would go out without me, not telling me where he was going and I would worry about him waiting to find out when he would be back. Then I saw him in the arms of another. **

**I started to realize that maybe his heart was not as mine as I once thought. And then our parents announced that he was going to get married to someone else and I would have cried, but he told me to stay quiet. It was the wish of everyone that we are married off to other families and I had to court the daughter of another person. It wasn't the same. Knowing we loved each other but being with another. **

**It was the hardest thing to do. **

**But when I was with him, my heart would beg for his love and I just wanted to sing poetry to him and ask him to be mine. I wanted him to be mine, but our love had to be salvaged, I understood him then. If our parents thought for a moment that anything we had together was serious, they would truly separate us. He had done everything possible to at least in a way keep us together. I understood it when he told me. **

**Let me dream. He begged. Let me dream that your heart is mine, mine, mine, completely mine. That I don't have to share you with the likes of another and that I don't have to ever be torn apart from you, let me dream. **

**He gripped the front of my shirt, and I knew he would be spending the night with me. I kissed him, feverishly, and held him close. It's yours. I told him. It's yours, my heart is all yours. You don't have to dream about it, my heart is completely yours even when we are apart. **

**He tightened his hold, and kissed me in return. My words seemed to give him strength and they seemed to comfort him. We spent odd nights together, alone, and shared all of our emotions and when day light came, he would tell me.**

**Don't tell anyone, how much I love you.**

**That I'm crazy**

**Don't tell anyone that your life is my life.**

**And that is how we lived, before it started to wear down on us. We were alone, imagining, waiting, to see each other, to be with each other, to hold each other. We both knew we could never get true fulfillment, and jealousy grew from there. It was driving us mad. When the point came that we were no longer allowed to be alone together, it made him cry. That was the first time I saw my brother cry and I felt that I had to be strong for the both of us. I never wanted to see him cry again and I strived to see him smile again. **

**You can only imagine how hard it was, for my brother to take the initiative and be strong were I couldn't seem to be. He decided all of this and I let him decide it all and I never got to make a decision in our relationship. Whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it, whatever he asked for, I would give it to him, but I never told him that my heart was breaking, or that I was hurting. I never once told him how badly I wanted to cry, to have to share him tore me apart in more ways than one. I didn't want to share him. I'm an Uchiha, a selfish creature, I was possessive, and yet his words came back to haunt me all the time I wanted to be a fool and go to him and claim him, completely in front of a crowd. **

**Don't tell anyone, how much I love you.**

**But neither of us said anything, for days, nights, weeks, months. Neither of us said how we were hurting, how we were longing, and how alone we felt. That was how he was, that was how I was, we could never tell each other exactly what we wanted nor tell anyone else what was missing.**

**And when he was crying, and he was in my arms, hugging me hard. I knew then that he too was selfish, that he to felt the deep cuts. He would hold on. We were withstanding through the pain for each other. But, I wanted to take him away from all of this, I wanted to go somewhere and hide far from the world. I wanted to be with him. It wasn't the same. **

**Mine, mine, your heart is mine, mine, mine, only mine. And he'd grab my face, Hey, don't tell anyone.**

**And I didn't. **

**I didn't say a word of my pain. I grabbed his own face and kissed him on the forehead. All I ever wanted to do was please him and show him that our love was real, and that I couldn't hold back. I had to touch him, I had to hold him. Keep him with me. **

**It's yours. Hold it, don't break it, my heart is yours. It's completely yours.**

**But my heart was breaking, and so was his. We wouldn't say anything, and we lived under the agony of our own curse. Day and night, they were such cursed things and they were starting to weigh heavily on us. I wanted to blend them into one, and I wanted to melt away with my baby brother by my side. **

**Don't tell anyone that your life is my life.**

**But dreaming is dreaming, and we were both dreaming, and imagining our lives away. I'd wait for him, and I would dream of sharing a lot more with him than just passion filled nights, and simple kisses. I wanted to share our lives, our emotions, and I knew he felt the same way. Being the way we were, with someone else, eventually the suffering became too much.**

**We both began to suffocate without the other by our side.**

**That was he, and that was me, both of us lacking what we both needed the most. I felt myself slip first, because unlike my little brother I wasn't as strong. I wasn't strong to think of a way to save us, and he didn't have the support he needed to stand up and do something to pull the two of us together. **

**He slipped away next and we both died, but the words in our hearts were the same. Selfish and claiming but we have destroyed our love, a lost cause, and with every move we created we died. It's all gone. **

**I feel it's my entire fault. **

**Let me dream. He begged. Let me dream that your heart is mine, mine, mine, completely mine. Mine, mine, your heart is mine, mine, mine, only mine. Hey, don't tell anyone…. **

At the end of the short tale, Itachi understood what Sasuke had said. 'It's yours,' Sasuke's heart was his. Itachi knew he would selfishly hold on to his own brother. The thought of his baby brother in the arms of another really angered him and he wouldn't even try to stomach the thought. Sasuke beside him hadn't moved much since the story was told, and when he did, Sasuke scoffed and just buried his face in Itachi's chest. "How can they be so stupid?" he asked, "why would either of them want to give each other up if they could have just ran away together?"

Itachi reached for Sasuke's hand and kissed the tips of his fingers, the gesture loving. "Because sometimes even that is love otouto, and sometimes you try to let go of the person you love enough just so you know you won't hurt him and the two of you can still have something. No matter what they were doing or the pain, what mattered is that they were still holding to a part of each other" Sasuke looked up at Itachi, and pushed himself up so he was looking down at his face.

"Niisan, it's stupid. They were still hurting each other. How does that help anything?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow, and then settle back down on his brother's chest. "You'd never let me run off like that would you," Itachi growled, and moved Sasuke so the boy was on his back and he was on top of him. The stand he took was predatory and dominant.

"Let's get one thing clear Sasuke, I refuse to share you with anyone."

Sasuke felt pure elation grow in his chest and he brought both his hands up to frame Itachi's face with them. "Good, I don't share either." He leaned up and brushed his lips against Itachi's. Itachi further leaned into his brother to deepen the kiss. Sasuke tugged on his shirt, silently asking him to move closer, and press their bodies together. There were so many things that kiss said, but there were so many other things Itachi wanted to say to Sasuke. When they both broke for air, Itachi pressed his forehead to Sasuke's.

"You're so beautiful Otouto. All I want to do is tease you, and be with you. I can never get enough of you, the more I get of you the more I want."

Sasuke blushed, happily, "You're incredible niisan. I want to be with you forever. I don't want to ever let you go."

"I love you so much Otouto. I love everything about you"

"I love you too, niisan, I love everything about you."

As the two looked into each other's eyes, they knew something within themselves was affirming itself. Silently they conveyed what they wanted. Tell me all you feel, don't like to me. They understood it better than anyone would have thought. If you have something to say, don't hesitate to say it. If you want something, don't hesitate to ask for it, but don't ever, ever ask me to hide my love for you. Never ask to hide what I feel. The message was clear.

Neither of them found themselves capable of hiding anything from the other. The feeling of their hearts being open and vulnerable to the other felt intense, and a part of them wanted to clam up and close off, but they remained that way, feeling the glow, bliss and the pleasure to know that they were bare to each other. Both of them could have cried from the powerful feelings in their chest.

Itachi leaned in again, and kissed Sasuke, making both of them gasp as a part of them was touched. A part of them previously empty and now completely filled. Both of them felt that they could have died right then and there. Yet they clung and thrive in it, and love seemed like to small a word to explain the feeling that they felt at that moment.

* * *

_Without you by my side, I wouldn't even breathe. _

_I will tell you every day what I think, how beautiful you are, and how much my heart aches whenever you are away from me. I don't want to dream about being with you, I want you to be with me and I want to be able to hold onto something solid, something real. But the reality is too painful, too hard, to not have you by my side. _

_But just ask it and I won't deny you. Just say the word and I will run away with you, and just tell me what you are feeling and I'd gladly do the same. Anything, and everything, I will answer to only you in return. Don't make the mistake others have. _

* * *

Thank you for all who reviewed! Ah another chapter for everyone, hopefully all of you enjoy. This story is starting to take a different development, and we'll see what happens...hmm see ya

Please Review.

Well


End file.
